


Chained Wings and Forged Crowns

by Faetylflaws, obsessed_fb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Conditioning, Dragons, Elves, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Past Abuse, Past Neglect, and so many dirty jokes, shennanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetylflaws/pseuds/Faetylflaws, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_fb/pseuds/obsessed_fb
Summary: Dirk/John RPDirk, prince of the throne to the dragon kingdom of Derse was to be wed to the Elvish prince and heir to the throne of Prospit, John. After years of 'conditioning' from the Elven tutors it was time to meet the prince that he was destined to be bound to. The only question is, could he be happy?Edit 10/23/2020: making the chapters shorter for readability, dont worry about the sudden increase of chapters!(also, a little bit of new stuff on chapter 7!)
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The first Day Dirk is to meet John from his long journey by ship from Prospit. Will he be all as he fears?

***  
Dirk had spent the majority of his life being groomed very carefully. He was an heir to the Dersite throne and while he had two older brothers who would technically take the throne, it was possible he would leave and go somewhere else. Dragons didn't care and Dirk was here to pick up the slack. But when someone told him he would be married off, not even Dirk expected such actions to be accepted by his family.

Within a week he was forced to drop a few of his more normal classes to give him rudimentary classes. He was taught languages that were common across the sea and about their culture and magic. Even with all this, he couldn't help but feel he was lacking. He struggled to know he would leave his country, his brothers, his family, everything behind for a man he'd never even met. Not that he was about to admit that to anyone. Dragons are prideful bastards and he had no reason to admit a lack of knowledge.

It didn't stop him from admittedly sneaking out of the house and watching the docks. The ship was late and he decided it was very possibly not even coming. If it arrived it came, if it didn't, it was only his problem when he got into the docks, and he had to be ready for dinner.  
But he didn't miss the bustle of servants to prep when the ship finally did dock. The servants were quick to bustle about and they hardly kept their whispers under control. They were excited to see the Foreign Prince in their home. And so was Dirk and that's why he sent word to talk to him.  
He remembered that the other's culture wore a mix of light armor and fancy clothes, practical but still presentable. And he put on his own mix, he was dressed for more of a bit of sparring rather than presenting himself to a diplomat. He just hoped the attempt was appreciated if not mirrored by the elf. the only element of grandeur left from his normal attire was a circlet that held a honey-colored gemstone.

When the other prince walked in he knelt Dirk tilted his head a bit, a bit confused, they didn't do much kneeling to anyone. Dragons weren't fond of submission, not blatantly giving it anyway. As his mother waved her hand dismissing the apology of the late ship as the tides and nothing more, though her face said differently.

Dirk watched the other as he stood and waited patiently to be addressed eager to talk to the person in a few days he'd be departing with. He just hoped he didn't make mistakes and cause this other to leave for their home like suitors before.

***  
As John stood in front of the royal family who had come to greet him, he surreptitiously studied each person, trying to figure out who would be the man, or rather dragon, whom would be traveling home with him. he quickly came upon who he assumed to be the youngest brother, a rather handsome man with a circlet and stone that matched his entrancing eyes. He also noticed how different his attire was compared to his family's- it seems the prince had made an attempt at Prospit's normal attire; an act noticed and appreciated. As he apologized to the Queen for his late arrival he caught the man's eye and smiled warmly, quickly bringing his attention back to the Queen as she responded.

***  
Rose looked at John with a cautious eye,"Yes, you don't control the tides. So i don't expect you to be apologetic for the way the ocean tosses you.'' She said,"Regardless, dinner will be ready within the hour. You and your party will be fed, but between now and then, I imagine you'd like to meet your betrothed." She said. 

Dirk taking his que moved forward to John and bowed his head. He felt embarrassed to wear such attire when the other clearly took effort to appear in more than just light armor. He hoped the other wasn't fond of his horns. He imagined the mentors would be taking them the moment he was alone. He didn't think he could say anything right now. Not without embarrassing himself further. So he did what he knew his mentors had taught, he bowed to the other, every instinct in him screaming at him not to,"Forgive my attire, I'll allow you time to rest if you wish." He said, His own long ears burning as he heard dragons whisper. Dragons didn't bow. It was weak. Pathetic. 

Rose sighed and waved her hand,"As you can see, he's very dedicated to his lessons on Prospit." She said, her voice sad,"Now please, if you wish to explore you'll be summoned for dinner, or if you wish to retire Dirk can show you your quarters John. Do not bow to a dragon while you are here. This is not Prospit. We will rip out your spine for such a display." She said her voice hard as she told John her warning. She wasn't disappointed in Dirk. But it hurt to see her son submissive to anyone. So she swallowed it and told everyone it was Dirk taking pride in his future kingdom. But she warned John anyway, so he wouldn't mimic the action to any dragon.

***  
Watching Dirk come forward and greet him with a bow, John at first was a bit confused as to why he seemed to be embarrassed if the blush spreading to his ears was any indication. Then again, John didn't know too much about the dragons and their kingdom besides the bare minimum his tutors had gone over, and the political group had mumbled while discussing the arranged marriage 'for the better of the country'. Whenever it had been talked about John could see pity in the people's eyes while kind of irritated him. If the dragon people were so bad, then why must he be wed to one? And how would they even know with their heads always being so far up their own asses?? Once he had gotten over his own shock from the situation John had decided for himself that he would try to keep as much of an open mind about the situation as he could...as long as he could keep his foot out of his mouth.

'Do not bow...' well. Guess he already has, hasn't he?

"Yes, of course. Thank you for the advice, I apologize for the disrespect I have caused." John looked over to Dirk who had straightened from his bow. He let a small slip of his grin through as he spoke, "Dirk, was it? I would love to see about the castle a little. Would you do me the honor of guiding me?"

He tried to keep as polite as he was always taught to be, but could not help the smallest of a teasing lilt come out when addressing the man who was to be his betrothed. He knew he should try to be a bit more careful but, well, this was supposed to be his fiancé for heaven's sake! If he can't joke around even a little then this arranged marriage would truly be hell.

***  
Rose was old, and far kinder than many others her age. She nodded when Dirk looked at her as if seeking permission, and once he had it he took John's arm. The slight pressure from his grip, gentle as it was made his claws ache. Reminding him rather painfully of last night's grooming session. 

If the prince of Prospit gets one scratch oh him we'll tie your wings again the warning echoed in his ears as he led John out. Carefully making a fist so John wouldn't catch one of his nubby claws on accident. "Yes. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay. I know we-'' We what? Live in a cave? That wasn't true. The mountain that the castle jutted out from was beautiful and had springs in her depths that were so nice on scales. The castle did act as a facade but it might as well be a dirt hole if the paintings Dirk had been shown of Prospit were any indication. "I know we don't have the same accommodations as Prospit, but I assure you you'll find your chambers more than suitable." He said. Not untrue. Most rooms didn't have beds like Prospit. But John's did. 

Dirk was far more uneasy once out of the reach of other dragons. He was anxious and after a moment it was clear why,"I understand if you wish to retire rather than explore. I know Derse is still rather wild at its heart...so if you wish to skip the pleasantries, you don't have to swallow your feelings...I'm accustomed to how most elves feel on Derse." He said softly. He'd caught the lilt and taken it more for sarcasm rather than teasing. "And do not worry. If you feel my introduction wasn't suitable, the tutors will see to it I perform better...." He said, John didn't need to know how. Wasn't like John knew the value of horns. Or that these were the biggest they'd been in years.

***  
John was slightly surprised when Dirk took hold of his arm to guide him out of the chamber. Based on his previous reactions, John thought he would be too shy or embarrassed to actually touch him, but he didn't hate it. He noticed how delicate he was being, which made him curious; did he feel like he had to treat John as if he was made of spun glass? Because if so he had a lot to learn about what the self proclaimed best prankster in prospit could take! 

He stopped that thought short when he thought he saw a small flinch on Dirk's face. Glancing down he noticed that the claws were much shorter than the Queen's, and any other dragon he had passed, claws had been. Had he cut them down too far? Why would he cut them at all? He pondered this as Dirk assured him of the comfort of his stay.

When Dirk seemed to assume that John's original wish to walk around the castle was a front for his real feelings John was a bit shocked and slightly insulted. As Dirk went to talk about his tutors a bit of understanding and pity washed over him; afterall, he knew how stuffy and haughty his own tutors were, surely they would be even worse looking after a dragon!

"I'm sure my chambers are wonderful, but I really would like to look around a bit before I must retire. I may not be quite as adventurous as my uncle, but even I can handle a walk about a strange and new castle!" Suddenly his eyes began to light up in excitement. "Do your people have stories of ghosts, or spirits who walk around the castle or on the grounds?"

***  
Dirk seemed a little surprised when John expressed his apparently genuine interest. At the questions of ghost he shook his head,"We don't. But I know the mentors have expressed great distaste at our ballroom. Calling it chilled, and it sounds haunting when we dance in it." He said. Figuring John would like to see it. "It's rather cold though. Between the magic that keeps the floor cold, and the natural chill of the ice on it, I can't stay in it long. I'm to small." He said and led him anyway. 

The rooms seemed rather confusing, large passageways that Dirk led him too until they came upon one that seemed to be much higher than Dirk could go without flight. "Can you climb the wall alone, or will i need to carry you." He asked. It wouldn't be an easy climb with no claws. But it could be done. Even if he had to carry John. The real challenge would be doing it without shifting. 

not one scratch He shook his head,"If not I can always show you at a later date. When Hal can lift us." He said. It would be easy to shift. But he didn't want John retracting his offer. Or informing tutors that he was unhappy. Play at being an elf for now. If John ever got curious at dragons he could ask.

***  
Johns eyes gleamed with excited curiosity at the prospect of a haunted ballroom. He grinned while following Dirks lead through the maze of rooms. "This is rather exciting! I've heard that feeling a chill can be a sign of a spirit being near, so for a whole ballroom to be cold would mean the possibility of several spirits! oh, but, if its an iced room that could explain that..." John started to look thoughtful and a little let down as he talked through the reality of it.

As Dirk finally leads him to where the ballroom entrance is John looks up, slightly gaping while listening to Dirk's offer. The thought of Dirk carrying him embarrassed his sensibilities, especially considering how much bigger John was to him. Now that he looked at him, didn't he seem rather small for a supposed 23 year old man? "I, uh, I think I can climb it?" He quickly looked around to make sure no one else was around to watch him do something so foolish that he should have grown out of. "Yes, let's do this!"

John adjusted his clothing for the best maneuverability, quietly cursing the ostentatious formal clothing as he finds hand holds to slowly make his way up the rock face. He steadfastly kept his attention forward, his ears slightly turning red from how silly he must look in front of this dragon who must be able to get up to the ballroom floor much more gracefully

***  
Dirk took a few steps back and sprinted at the wall launching himself at it and catching a handhold, several feet in the air. His eyes glowing bright as he kept going. Desperately trying not to indicate how painful his claws were and he would have been fine had he not caught one. He tried to pull it free rather painlessly, but it was caught. Leaving him with little options. 

He twisted his hand and pushed his weight against it and he felt it break. But he was free, the blood falling from it outright feeling more like fire. But he got up and held it against his chest. The nub broken all the way down to where it left his fingers. He quickly pulled off the cloth that went around the middle part of the armor. Wrapping it his hand in it as he hissed and spat at it. Sounding like an angry snake from the pain. 

Once John was up he looked at him,"I'll make sure you get down safe. Even if I have to carry you in my teeth." he promised and stood keeping the cloth on his hand. His pupils narrow slits as he fumed through the pain. The gold bright and glassy looking as it tried to swallow the black slits.

***  
After seeing Dirk's leap of strength, John scrabbled up the wall face as quickly as he could, trying to push all his strength into it to catch up. Since it had been quite some time since he had been allowed to do such frivolous things as climbing it took a bit of time to force his muscles to obey and remember what they always used to do. Soon enough he hopped onto the level floor, trying to compose himself as he brushed his clothing of any dirt and dust, putting on the airs of the dignified prince instead of the exhilarated, if yet winded, young man. 

He started to look around the ballroom as if an apparition might appear before him, that is until he heard Dirk mention carrying him in his teeth. With a bit of a smirk John started to turn towards Dirk "I don't think I am so helpless as to need to be ca-" John stopped short, brows pulling in. He took a hesitant step forward, arm moving up in an aborted move to take his covered hand.”Are you ok? I see blood, should we go see a nurse? Maybe this was a bad idea..."

***  
Dirk growled at John,"I'm fine. It's just a broken claw. I should have just asked Hal." he said softly and hid the injury from view. It was a painful injury, nerves exposed to cold air making him a little more protective. It wasn't actually that bad. Just hurt a lot. 

"Look, it doesn't matter if you're helpless or not. I just ripped out a claw climbing that wall. Not gonna let you hurt yourself. Not while-' he cut himself off,"never mind. You can climb down yourself if you wish. It's not my place to stop you." He said softly and stood. He wasn't letting the cloth up. 

He quickly moved further down the passage. The air growing colder as they seemed to move deeper and higher into the mountain. "I'm sorry...I just...I'm nervous is all...there's a lot of pressure to please you. And make you happy. To display myself like a prize that you get to take home." he said softly,"It won't happen again." He promised.

***  
"Dirk..." John whispered, catching up to him and lightly grasped his sleeve to slow him to a stop. "I don't...I don't want you to hurt yourself Dirk. We are supposed to be married, that is a partnership. It may not be what the tutors or the politicians back home are expecting, but I don't really care what they expect. It is my life and my husband they are making expectations of and I will live it out as I see fit. I don't need you to be a prize. I need you to be my healthy husband whom I will take back to my home. now please, can I see your hand?" 

John stood in front of Dirk, his hand open steadily in front of Dirks hurt and covered one. He looked at Dirk, smiling softly, a bit crooked, his eyes boring deep into Dirks to try to show the sincerity of it. After all, he really didn't want his husband hurt.

***  
Dirk seemed to growl at John and jerked back spinning. His eyes bright as he looked at the other, he was clearly feeling threatened by the other, between the injury and the fact that in the past elves had done the injuring he was reacting more on instinct as he crouched and backed away from John, his ears lowered. 

"Don't...I'm fine, it's just a ripped claw. I broke it myself." He said, trying to placate John with the truth. all while backing up and in caverns like this if he darted, he'd leave John in the dust. He could get in and out fine. But John would be lost.

Seeing John's face, the sincerity he shook his head. "It's fine. I know you weren't taught about dragons, but we're not eager to let others touch our wounds. So please don't touch it." He said, he was still taking steps away from John, much like a cornered animal might.

***  
John watched Dirk back away from him with a look of exasperation, a tinge of frustration that his words didn't seem to be getting through to Dirk properly. He may be a different species with different cultural aspects, but there was no way he'd leave his betrothed to just suffer!

"Please, Dirk. you make say that it's no big deal but its bleeding and obviously hurts you, I don't want you to be in pain. I especially don't want you to suffer through any pain because of any nonsense that your tutors may have told you on my behalf!"

John paused the shuffling dance he had engaged in with Dirk and really looked at his face. There was...fear there. Was he afraid of him? Afraid of what would happen because of him? He took a moment, thinking over whether his next move would be stupid (possibly), if it would scare Dirk or cause a reaction (more than likely), but he just...he couldn't leave Dirk alone like this! like a scared beaten child who needed a kind hand. He needed to really show Dirk what he meant.

John surged forward before Dirk could run away from him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kept a firm hold around him, enough to show Dirk he really meant this without trying to hurt him or let Dirk believe it was some sort of threat. John shifted his head over Dirks shoulder, softly whispering "I'm sorry Dirk. I just...I can't help but want to help you, to keep you healthy. You shouldn't suffer because of my whims. Please, let me care for you"

***  
Dirk couldn't think as John seemed to get more upset with him. His head moving around while he tried to find a passage to escape down. "It's a ripped claw. I'm fine. It's bleeding because I broke it. your nail bleeds if you break them." He pointed out backing up further. 

"I'm not hurting on anyone's behalf,'' he said." He seemed terrified the closer John got trying to think of a way out. He just wanted to show John the ballroom. And he'd destroyed that chance. Panic eating at him as he tried to keep distance so the other couldn't grab him. 

But that didn't work, in a moment John had grabbed him and Dirk froze shaking. Fear making him freeze and squeeze his eyes closed he took a deep breath and he held it. But it didn't matter. He ignited pushing John with sharp force as he shifted to keep from causing severe burns to the other in the process. 

Once he was standing before John as a dragon he seemed less afraid, and more just ashamed of himself. He looked outright starved. Dull in color and feathers missing in places. His gums barely visible as sharp teeth were bared, the action more one of fear and shame all in one. But it didn't take long before the fear bled out, his claw open and bleeding had him holding that foot off the ground. His wings clearly rather weak looking. Still capable of flight but not for long trips. A far cry from the creature in stories.

***  
John skidded back from the push, landing on his butt and lifting his arm to protect his face from the flash of heat and light. As he slowly let his arm fall back to the ground, John took in the sight of Dirk, mouth slightly agape. Dirk was amazing! He'd never seen a dragon shifted up close before, and the awe must surely show on his face.

After a moment though, John began to take notice; the dragon form before him seemed rather small and skeletal. Does he not eat enough? Surely his protective mother from before would give him plenty enough food to grow strong like he should. Then he noticed the dull and occasionally chipped scales, the missing feathers. This...this looks like malnutrition that John had seen from poor children in the ghettos of his Kingdom that he's tried to help before. He's been starved, and for a long time, but why? His kingdom's staff should be looking after him, and the Eleven tutors he had ment- wait. Oh.

John slowly got up off the floor, walking back over to Dirk's good front foot which was still within reach and rubbing his hand along the scales. "Dirk, who did this to you?" he said softly. Emotions that he couldn't quite understand were starting to flow through him as he looked at the foot he was touching, wrapping his arm around it yet again, leaning his forehead against the scales. "Please, please tell me."

***  
Dirk growled stepping back, but quickly finding he couldn't move fast on just three legs. Meaning John was all but free to approach. He didn't bite the other or try to scratch or hurt him. He just growled and shook like any scared animal who had no will to fight might. 

And as John took in his appearance Dirk seemed to grow more aggressive. He felt embarrassed as the other examined him. His ears pinned low in shame as he moved to lay down to ease some stress on his body. His teeth massive and on display. But John approached anyway and Dirk didn't bother to stop him.

At the question Dirk looked away, "The mentors... they said you wouldn't be happy with a carnivore. So they deny me the hunts I need. It's been....six months since I last hunted. Since they've made me eat like you ,three meals with more than just a deer. I can't eat enough to sustain myself. I don't get to exercise or fight." He said softly. "I'm not even supposed to be in this form. They'll take my horns." He said softly, knowing full well John wouldn't understand his horns. Or likely care.

***  
John growled as much as his Elfin voice would let him, anger and frustration overwhelming him. "How could those stuffy, overbearing, pompous windbags do this to you! This is cruel and unusual punishment! What are you supposed to be, my husband or my prisoner?!" Johns voice slowly rose in his anger until he was nearly shouting by the end. 

Then he fixed his glare on Dirk, quickly softening with his worry and care. He tried to look deep into Dirk's eyes, still slowly rubbing his foot as almost an afterthought. "I might not quite understand what doing these things means for you and your body, but I know that you are being hurt and I do not approve of this at all. I might not have horns, but even I understand that they are a part of you that should not be ripped off, holy crap. Don't worry about that though, they will not know about this. I can't do much here, but when we get back to my home...things will change. I promise.....if you let me?" 

John looked for the first time anxious of what Dirk might say, scared to be rejected and even more so to be looked at as though he were lying to him. He bit his lip as he took a hesitant step closer towards Dirk's head

***  
Dirk flinched backing away from John as he got louder,"I'm supposed to be submissive to you. Like they expect your daughters to be." He said softly edging back away from him. The yelling putting him right back on edge as he limped backwards. 

Once John glared at him he whined lowering himself down and seeming to only freeze out of fear John would lunge if he didn't."my horns regrow...its humiliation. It tells my people I've failed." He said softly "It doesn't hurt...." He tried to assure John. "There is nothing to fix. I'm to be a perfect bridge to you from Derse. I'll never come back here. They did what they believe is best for you. I'm accustomed to them chaining my wings and starving me. It's been fifteen years. It's what's best." he said softly. And to Dirk, he'd been told this was all to make sure he never hurt John. Make sure John would be safe. For over a decade he'd swallowed his pride for John. And kept it swallowing. 

He didn't growl at John,"I'm to make you happy, which is why you were never meant to know. Because if you know, they'll punish me for troubling you. There is nothing to fix. I'm a pathetic excuse for a dragon, such a pathetic excuse I can't even produce fire I'm so stunted. So please don't...lie....they will do everything to keep me like this. And I won't fight them because I just want to make you happy."

***  
John's slowly morphed from sadness at Dirk's words to outright shock. "They...Fifteen...they've been torturing and starving you for f-fifteen years?" Johns voice breaks slightly, feeling a lump build in his throat. No wonder the man has been so standoffish and hesitant to be close to him, he'd act the same way if someone who looked like his torturers' suddenly tried to be close to him. But he just couldn't let this drop, not with how sad Dirk seemed, how defeated.

"Dirk, you are not pathetic, you are a wonderful dragon who has been held back because of stupid people who think they know better than others. You shouldn't have to-to withstand humiliation and barely have the strength just to live from starvation and malnutrition. Im not lying to you Dirk, really, I want to see you be the beautiful and healthy dragon I know you can be!"

John took a few more slow steps forwards until he could lightly place his hand on Dirk's jaw, looking into his eye as much as he could. "Dirk, what I want is for you to be happy with me. There's no way id let you suffer throughout our marriage. You are going to be my husband and I WILL care for you."

***  
"You do know they've told me for years this is what you wanted. That you've known and supported them. I guess they lied about that too." He said whining as he lowered to the ground. "I'm fine. Rose has let me make this choice. I now have to live with it." he said softly. "I'll be eating dinner with you. And Hal will bring me left overs from his hunt. Assuming you stay in your quarters." He said softly Implying John was, at least at some point, welcome in Dirks. 

"My people barely recognize me as them. I am only a dragon because you don't know better. If you saw Hal, in all his glory, you'd know what a dragon is, and this, this is not it." He said, referring to his dull scales and pathetic form. 

"Then I'm telling you right now, I don't know what'll make me happy. Rose doesn't even know if I'll ever grow to be my proper size, even if I did eat properly or let you groom me.''He said, clearly upset by the idea, but having accepted it long ago.

***  
John looked to the side bitterly. "No, I really didn't know about all this. If I had known I would have tried to do something to stop this. This was never fair to you, whether you agreed to it or not. I can see how this has agonized you." John glances back up to Dirk sadly.

"I might not be able to prevent what happened now, but I will try to do what I can to bring back your strength. Surely proper nutrition for you will help with some things," John distractedly rubs at a couple scales on Dirks jaw, noticing the unusual dullness,"and for those things that cannot be reclaimed, we will try to move forwards." John looks up at Dirk with a faint smile on his face. "Besides, you never know unless you try, right?"

John stops and thinks over what Dirk had said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Wait, are you....did you invite me to your chambers?"

***  
"It's just...my room. It's not like it's special. Hal sleeps there a lot." He said softly. "Plus, they'll be coming since I disobeyed in wearing the clothes I thought you might." He said shrugging,"So you might have the chance to say your piece. They still might try to take my horns...but at least then you can make your opinions clear in Prospit." he said softly. 

He slowly lifted his head his eyes closing as John rubbed his scales. A couple flaking right off onto the ground. Not that he seemed to mind as he turned his head and seemed eager to receive the attention. "it might...but it might not....and I don't want to get my hopes up." He said softly. 

"If you wish...after dinner I'll try to sneak out and hunt. I can't bring it back. I can't carry a deer and myself so I'll have to eat it out or ask hal to bring me back a kill." he explained softly. "And stop eating the fucking green plants they put on my plates. They make me feel sick and only keep them stomached through sheer growing used to them." He said softly.

***  
John gave a bashful look before glancing away, running his hand along the back of his neck. "Well, it's still your room which makes it special," John chuckles with embarrassment. 

He quickly clears his voice before once again looking at Dirk with a determined expression. "I will most certainly give a talking to to those tutors! They will at least have to hear me out, and I will fight them myself if they try to take your horns right in front of me!"

John once again relaxes his stance, rubbing along more scales, which he noticed Dirk seemed to like. He smiled softly at Dirk moving in for more rubs, trying to cover a wider swath with his one arm, smaller as he was to the still much larger dragon. This would be so much easier if they were the same size!

"I understand Dirk, and I don't want to raise your hopes just for them to not come true. But we can try! I honestly would love it if you would go hunt tonight to try and get your fill. "John gives a quick chuckle,"and yes, no need to eat the nasty vegetables that aren't good for you anyhow. Maybe we can smuggle them into the tutors robes for a nasty surprise!" John gave Dirk his first glimpse of his mischievous grin, quickly trying to plot the easiest way to do so without getting caught.

***  
Dirk seemed to calm down as John kept rubbing his scales and sighed before he shifted, the first shift being more on a reaction of fear, and now having those fears calmed, he was back to being humanish even if his head was currently resting in John's lap. 

"Then after dinner, I'll ask Hal. He can bring it by and I'll eat outside and you can wait inside. " He said,"Dragons eating isn't pretty, so I don't mind if you sit inside." he said and hummed as John rubbed the scales on his human face before standing back. "Sorry." He said,"For invading your space. I know elves don't like the touching thing." he said. 

He smiled a bit at the idea,"I'd rather not. you can't be with me all the time, and they will try to hurt me eventually. For now, say your piece and we can just minimize their damage."

***  
Having Dirk's head suddenly on his lap slightly startled John, but seeing his calm relaxed face just from stroking along his cheek made John sigh slightly in content. When Dirk suddenly rose and stepped back John felt a loss he was surprised at, and almost followed his steps. Catching himself in time, he got to his feet a step away, trying not to suddenly crowd him. 

"Oh, uh, right, touching thing." He looked away with a bashful look, using one finger to scratch distractedly at his cheek. He whispered after a second," I dunno, didn't seem too bad....I rather seemed to like it."

After hearing Dirk admit he may well be hurt anyway, John huffed. "I will certainly give them a talking to at least! If they don't heed my warning...." John Smirked. "Well, you don't need to worry about it hehe"

***  
"Well it's...i've been told. And dragons are so social i don't know how that differs." he explained,"Regardless, I believed I was showing you an ice cavern we use for a ballroom." He said and began walking with John. He still held his hand with the broken claw above his heart, clearly trying to keep it from hurting. 

"If they don't heed your warning I'm still a dragon." He said and ignited his uninjured hand. "My magic is more than enough. I can't breath fire yet. But I can singe Hal's scales just fine with a basic fire spell." He said before putting it out. 

"You might want to talk to Rose about your feelings. She is under the assumption you wanted this...part of why she was so cold." he explained to John as he led him through. the floors becoming slick with ice making Dirk shift just his feet to hold on as he walked across it. Eventually they ended in a large room with ice spires hanging from the ceiling. Dirk threw his uninjured hand up purple lights going to each one and acting as glowing lanterns as he skated across the ice. 

His claws making a high ringing sound that seemed to radiate. A quick leap casing it to top and change pitch as he landed.

***  
"Ah, right! The ice cavern!" John tries to collect himself and follow Dirk’s direction towards their intended destination.

"Of course you're right. You could very easily protect yourself, I don't doubt that! I just want you safe." John glances away, suddenly looking slightly disappointed as he mumbles, "Though i wanted to teach them a lesson with my pranks once."

"And i will keep Rose in mind for a conference..." John trailed off as they reached the large room, staring about in awe. John had never seen so much ice in one place! He watched Dirk skate around the room, noticing the beautiful music that followed his every step. John hesitantly took a step on the ice, finding it very slippery. "I've never really skated on ice before," he mumbled hesitantly.

***  
Dirk kept skating, "they are your people. Punish them how you wish." He said stopping in front of John.

"Well you can't skate without skates. I'm on my claws right now." He said,"Which is why I can." He explained and took John's hand leading him gently out, "for now just hold my hand. And let me guide you."

"No. You will be having breakfast with her tomorrow. That means you discuss with her tomorrow." He said. He felt cold. His body temp dropping as they skated. 

Before long he was shaking and looking rather shitty.

***  
"Ah, of course, skates! No wonder." John wobbled slightly until Dirks hand clasped his in a gentle but firm grip, leading him out. John quickly shot out his other arm for balance, feeling the wobbles gain in intensity, but he trusted Dirk to keep him from completely falling and making a fool of himself. Once he had gotten into the rhythm of the push and pull with his feet and Dirks hand he was able to fully enjoy himself. He grinned brightly, looking around the cavern and feeling the rush of passing so quickly along the icy rink. He looked up to Dirk, trying to convey how happy he was with this lovely surprise just before Dirk spoke. 

A look of apprehension flooded his face, quickly replaced with practiced calm and gentility. "Right, of course. Best to speak with her and clear up this misunderstanding as quickly as possible. I wouldn't want her to believe you to be under great hardship while living with me after all!"

John felt a small tremor run through his hand. He first looked down, trying to figure what caused it before realizing he was feeling Dirk shivering. He quickly looked back up at him, surreptitiously searching for signs of chill and sickness. He noticed Dirk shaking and looking rather pale, deciding that it would be best to bring him back to warmth. "Dirk this was so lovely, thank you for this. I've never had so much fun! But it is a bit chilly, I think it would be good to warm up for a bit, what do you say?"

***  
Dirk nodded slowly leading John off the ice. Once there he shook himself shifting his feet to be humanoid again and clung to John shivering. "I'm so fucking cold." He said softly and pulled John a long through the passages, "Do you mind if we go to my room..." He said soft as he chattered his teeth. "I can just...get warm far easier before dinner there. Between my fireplace and my nest." He said softly. 

He nodded,"Hal will be there...Roxy might attend...but she's kinda...Roxy so don't be surprised if she's not. She'll likely be hanging out with Kanaya and Kanaya's great niece calliope, she's even more stunted than me because her twin hurt her in the egg. So if you see her be mindful of that.She needs Kanaya to bring her kills even though she's older than me. " He said. The more he talked the more his teeth clicked. The sharp teeth making a high click sound. 

"If you want to come back any time, let me know and I'll get you skates from the guest area. Where we keep clothes, shoes, and such for non dragons." He said.

***  
John was a bit surprised that Dirk so blatantly clung to him, then remembered his earlier words about how social his species was. Well, if Dirk didn't mind being close, maybe he could help! He wrapped his arm around Dirk's back, opening his outermost covering to partially cover as much of Dirk as he could, squeezing him closer to his own body heat.

"Of course, we can go warm up and not be iced treats for dinner! Besides, I'd love to take a look around at where you spend your down time." John chuckled before turning to a sly grin and teasing, " I see you have managed to get me to come to your chambers anyhow Dirk. And you made it out to be of no consequence. Tut tut, hehe!"

John walked along with Dirk back the way they came, settling into an easy smile while he listened to Dirk describe more of the people he would more than likely meet. It would be great to meet more of Dirk's family, but if they all believed what Dirk believed....John had to clear things up, and quickly. "I will be sure to be my most polite in front of your family and friends Dirk, do not worry. I would like to get to know them, and in turn hear from them more about you!" John turns and beams up at Dirk at the statement. 

"Oh, it would be lovely to come back Dirk, and even more so in proper attire for skating. Maybe then we can stay for much longer next time." John said with enthusiasm, if not a tinge of self deprecating humor.

***  
Dirk smiled a bit as John let him closer to him. It wasn't even a social thing. Dirk was in desperate need of heat. John would be able to tell he had lost a lot of body heat rather fast. Alarmingly fast if it wasn't for the fact he's a giant reptile. "Thanks. Sorry again. I told you we can't stay long, and this is why." he said trying to wrap his own arm around John and using the other to cover himself.

"My room isn't that nice. It's not even where I spend my down time. It's just more convenient." he said and sighed a bit, the temperature of his body enough to make the warm air around them fog. "I spend most my free time in the forge. My room is just a convenience. Because that's where they make me study." he said.

Once at the ledge Dirk shifted and nosed John,"i'll lower you down and then hop down." he said to him. His dragon form even shaking, his lower jaw quivering in a way comparable to teeth chattering, even without the sound. "You did well skating without them. but with them I'm sure it'll be better. Even I'll wear them if you want. The ice won't make the sounds though."

***  
John felt how cold Dirk was while he was still clung to him, so he tried to squeeze and cover him as much as he was able to. He certainly didn't want his betrothed to become seriously ill right after he had met him! In the back of his mind he had to admit it was rather nice to hold someone like this, after a lifetime of growing up in a kingdom where nearly everyone kept others in arms reach. 

"Honestly I'd like to see what it is they forced you to study, that way I'd have a better idea of how off they were. You do make this forge place sound quite interesting though, would we be able to take a look in there before we have to leave?" Even though John didn't want to keep reminding Dirk of the ever-looming time limit, it was still there, and he wanted to learn as much about Dirk while he still could. Although hearing that his own room was but a convenience...it pulled at John a little.

John was a little more prepared this time when Dirk shifted. Dirk was still enormous in his own eyes, but now that he was calm and collected John could appreciate his powerful form more. When Dirk nosed at him, John let out a light giggles with a mumbled "tickles.." before bracing to be picked up and placed on the other ledge.

"Thank you for the complement Dirk, though I know I am a complete novice. It was all due to your help that I was able to get anywhere! but yes, I would love to go back with proper skates next time," John chuckles." As for yourself, you should do what is most comfortable to you! Though I will admit I loved the musical notes it made from your claws gliding on it."


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Dirk grabbed John carefully by the shirt in his teeth, and gently lowered him down. Before he shifted and just jumped landing crouched and straightening moving back to get close to his personal heat source. He was doing better the long he clung to John. 

"Just...your system. your magic, your politics, your everything." he explained and sighed. he kept clinging to John as he led him to his room. He walked outside and began walking up a path through the garden and to a cave that was hidden. He led him up a winding staircase. 

"It's the truth. Most just fall on their ass even with help. So you did really well." he said and smiled at him a bit. Eventually he came to a room with a door that there would be no way Dirk could open it alone. But once he blew into his hand smoke coming out and forming a ball in his hand. He pushed it on the door and it glowed under his hand before swinging open. 

Inside there was a massive black and red dragon in the crater in the floor. He was curled up but clearly much, much bigger than Dirk. And as his eyes landed on John and Dirk curled into him, he lunged. Dirk stepping up and shifting mid charge John being swept up carefully in Dirk's tail to be protected while Hal caught Dirk with his foot. But Dirk didn't move. Letting his brother sniff his clipped nails before they both shifted and Hal glared at John. 

Hal even in his human form was bigger than Dirk. And dressed in think, closed that seemed see through. More for summer than for the late fall season. But his chest glowing softly made it clear he could produce fire, something Dirk couldn't. Which is part of why Dirk was freezing. 

"Why are you here." Hal asked looking at John,"You let them break his claws off and now you're here to make sure he stays frozen?" He sneered at John. 

"Hal-"

"Don't Hal me! You know exactly how elves are. Your tutors are on their way with tools to clip your horns and rose told me to come hold you if they needed it. Is he here to watch while they do it!"  
He snarled and Dirk looked at John, waiting for the other to answer. Dirk moving away to start the fire place.

***  
When Dirk complemented his skating John couldn't help the proud beam that surfaced, glancing over to see Dirks small smile. He seemed to be the type to not give compliments unless they were fairly gained, so for him to say something really touched John. 

Up until then John had been looking around at all that they passed, quietly marveling at the unusual sights. He had to admit though that watching Dirk use his magic to open his bedroom door was an almost beautiful sight all on its own.

John barely had time to glimpse the large dragon in the room before he was quickly being pushed out of the way by Dirk, hearing growling and being caught off guard and a bit frightened to be honest. He had already gotten so used to Dirk's temperament that he had nearly forgotten that it was rather unusual. Listening to what he said though-

"Wait, what?" John was taken aback, quite literally based on his uncertain step back he took to try to regain his footing and his head. "The tutors are coming? Why-what-it's not like they could know if anything 'wrong' was done, why in the world would they be coming to do such a thing?! Those self important fools, how could they even do something like this in the first place!!" 

John glared at the door, pacing slightly before stopping with a sigh and looking at Hal "I can understand your anger and hatred for how your brother has been treated so far in his life. And I don't expect you to just believe me either. But this isn't at all what I would want, or even knew about. I would never want to purposely cripple my powerful, mighty betrothed. And for what end?" John trailed off, watching Dirk stoke the fire from the corner of his eyes. "...Hal, would you be going with Dirk hunting tonight? I know that you would make sure he would be safe and that he got a great kill to eat."

***  
Hal lunged at John at the mention of hunting putting a clawed hand over his mouth,"watch your tongue, the walls have elf ears. But yes. I will bring him back a meal tonight." He snapped. "I always try to. If I'm caught they make me eat it, and usually get sick. So keep your mouth shut so I can sneak it to him without them catching me." He snapped. 

But he seemed to have relaxed hearing John,"Good. Then when they give you the tool to do it yourself, you're going to throw it at their heads." he grumbled. "You're not fire proof are you John?" he asked shifting and spun blowing flames at Dirk catching him from behind a surprised noise coming from the twin. 

Dirk however didn't seem to mind the fireplace lit and blazing. His clothes scorched by not actually on fire. He hummed fine from Hal's fire as He warmed up by the fire. He shifted, and crawled into the fire place laying on the hot coals his head out. "Hal....think you can show him to care for broken claws?" he asked as Hal shifted.

Hal looked at John,"You're rather pathetic looking. But if you're going to marry a dragon, you're going to have to care for him like one. Your size will make it difficult. You might have to groom him in his dragon from once a week rather than every couple days like i can." he said,"Making a day of it." he said as he moved to Dirk's closet, and laid out form dersite gear. It looked a lot like hals, but white and gold Fur around it padding the chest area and sleeves. but it was still sheer on the sides, and the pants loose and fur trimmed but completely see through except for the waist. "You don't mind if he wears dersite clothes right?" He said not waiting for Johns answer as he laid them out.

***  
As Hal lunged towards him, John felt himself freeze up and his breathing stutter, eyes panicked and wide. Once he realized he was only trying to get him to shut up he started calming down a little, turning more into indignation. There was no need to practically attack him like that, he could have just told him to be quiet! Hearing Hal admit that he was going to feed Dirk, as he often did, was what really brought on the relief. It surprised John how quickly he had come to care for the Dragon, having met him only a few hours prior. Maybe it was from growing up knowing that he was going to be John's betrothed?

Being asked if he was not fireproof startled John back into the present just in time to watch Hal shift and blow flames at Dirk. John panicked for a moment before remembering that Dirk was also a dragon and thus would not be affected by it, mostly from seeing Dirk come out of the flames not more than surprised and perhaps a tad singed on the clothes. "What, Jesus, please warn me next time!" John had his hand pressed against his racing heart, catching his breath from the fright.

Watching Dirk lay amongst the flames brought on weird opposing feelings: first it kind of freaked him out, I mean it IS flames, and secondly Dirk looked so relaxed and almost happy that it started a small ache in John's chest that he couldn't quite understand. Hearing Dirk ask for John to become more knowledgeable in his care almost felt like a right of passage that he has succeeded in, and he felt proud and pleased. He could learn all he needed, even if it meant that Hal condescended towards him as he taught! He needed to be there for Dirk while he was in Prospit of course.

John watched as Hal took out beautiful flowey and honestly kind of revealing clothing. Dirk was going to wear this? He ignored Hal's tone, staring almost in Awe, "Wow, it's so beautiful. Are all of the Dersite clothes like this?"

***  
Hal gave John a sideways look,"I did. I made the observation you're not fireproof, and then made sure I didn't hit you with fire." he said "You'd best get used to it, else you're going to have a heart attack very young." He said and moved to Dirk. He began helping the other pull off the prospit clothes so Hal could pull broken or damaged feathers. The prospit clothes having been mostly turned into ornamentation for his dragon form. 

Hal looked at John with the comment about the clothes,"Yes. His outfit is literally mine. But with fur trim since he can't stay warm on his own yet." He said looking at the other like he'd grown a second head. "Well, we need to take care of his broken claws first. Those are painful, prioritize what's uncomfortable first." He said and moved to Dirk dragging what looked like a large mat of carpet. He let Dirk need his own claws on it.. But Dirk not letting the one he broke touch told Hal enough for him to go to the cabinet. He fished out a jar and a mold in the shape of Dirks claw. "I'll make a replacement so it doesn't hurt as much." He said.

***  
John quickly averted his gaze while Hal disrobed Dirk, a light flush on his cheeks while he listened. When Hal made the comment about having a heart attack he huffed and rolled his eyes. His gaze snapped back at Hal when he made the comparison to his own clothes, John doing a quick look over to see the differences. "Yes I know his is like yours, but I just..I just meant are all the clothing like this..." John mumbled uncomfortably.

When Hal started to show him how to help Dirk, John decided to get a little closer and pay closer attention. He looked at the carpet type thing curiously as Dirk kneaded it. "So, I should just watch if there's a claw he doesn't touch the carpet with? Or are there other things to look out for?" 

He watched as Hal brought over the jar and mold, cautiously getting closer to look at what was in it. "Is that the shape of Dirks claw specifically? Wait, will I have to make a new mold while in Prospit?" John leaned in close, almost ready to prod at the items before thinking better of it

***  
Dirk seemed to chuckle at John's worry about needing a new mold, shaking his head he sighed,"no I'll bring that one with me. He said letting hal move his front foot gently to place it. Before he slowly poured the liquid over it. "it's a simple fix, but it hurts until you get it converd again." He said and laid his head down. 

Hal shook his,"No, you just pay attention, sometimes they're split, meaning he can file them without any pain, but infection can still make itself at home. So it's best to just paint the liquid to fill the split." He said, "But not nail issue is this severe." He explained 

Once he had the nail taken care of it was a breeze for Hal to pull broken feathers from the base of Dirks horns and Dirk was warm enough to leave the fireplace. 

Dirk did however look at the new clothes,"Yes all of Derse's fashion is like this....if it's not okay, i'll wear what you would."

***  
"What is that liquid anyway? Seems pretty useful, you'll have to tell me how to make some." John smiled at Dirk, then Hal as he watched him pluck the broken feathers. There was so much that he needed to learn and not much time to learn it!

John looked toward Dirk as he contemplated the clothing with a slight pensive look. "I believe that you should be able to wear your own clothing, especially with how lovely you look in it! But, well, it might take some time to persuade those with 'delicate sensibilities'," John spoke with sarcasm dripping off his words when speaking of those who might oppose the outfit. "They can honestly just get over themselves though, I would like for you to be comfortable. The only thing that concerns me is that it can get a bit chilly sometimes, and I don't want you to suffer through that while you are getting better." 

John looked thoughtful as he mulled it over in his head. "Maybe simply wearing a cloak sometimes could solve that. We will have to see what happens. Oh! but if you grow out of your clothes i'm not sure if our seamstress would be able to recreate your clothes perfectly. Maybe we can come for a visit then." John grinned at Dirk at the declaration, feeling triumphant.

***  
"it's a sort of liquid clay i think? It's just as strong as our nails but more supple. And no you can't make it, you have to find it." He said and closed the mold before motioning John to comes closer. Once he did he began showing him broken feathers, and how to pull them. DIrk making noises of displeasure in the process as Hal pulled scales off that were chipped to close to the skin. 

By the time they finished Dirk seemed tired but he looked better. "They're meant to show off the non human parts of me. The parts that the elves tried to get rid of that's why I'm not allowed to wear them." He said softly. 

Slowly however he shifted and went to put them on, his nudity not seeming to bother him, even in front of John. Dragons just didn't care about their forms. But he was so malnourished, he did seem to try and hide to some degree, only to try and keep John from worrying. He wasn't so malnourished that he could count his vertebrae, but he was skinny enough that his shoulder blades and hip bones did show a little too much. He dressed quickly in time for his door to be thrown open a group of four elves standing there one of them holding a pair of what looked like sheers. 

Dirk and Hal instantly bristled their hair seeming to levitate as feathers lifted it. Dirk backing up and crouching as he looked for a door out.

***  
The elves in the door looked at the three and glared at each one stopping at John,"You're not supposed to be here. Improper for our prince to be in the room of his to be wed." one said. "Regardless you can watch and see how you tame such a beast." He said. 

Hal growled,"No." He snapped,"You're not clipping his horns. Not tonight." He snapped. 

The elf glared at him,"You're in no place to bargain. Rose told us you'd be here and would help us." He said. 

"Now watch Prince John, I'm sure this will serve you well after you've married the beast." He said and moved to Dirk. Dirk darting away out of his reach as he tried to grab the horn.

***  
John listened attentively, watching how Hal showed and described how to care for Dirk in his dragon form. He knew it was crucial to pay attention and learn as much as he could since he would be Dirk's main support once they left for Prospit. "I'm assuming we will be bringing some back with us then, since I don't think we'll find any clay like that back in my homeland. "

John glanced back at Dirk until he noticed him naked, quickly looking away and blushing furiously. Once he heard and saw that he at least had trousers on he sneaked a peak back, noticing how skinny his frame was. It made something ache in him, a sadness that Dirk had endured such foul treatment in the name of a marriage. John almost felt bad for Dirk having to marry him, but yet he was still a little selfishly glad that out of anyone he would be betrothed to it was this interesting man...dragon.

When the door suddenly opened John was startled, taking a step back. Realizing who it was brought him forward, starting to move between them and Dirk. Hearing their admonishment and threats made him grit his teeth and pull to his full height, putting on his most princely airs.

"You would sit there and berate me like a child while you move to attack my betrothed right in front of me? Give me those shears. Right. NOW."

John thrust his waiting hand right in front of the Elf holding onto the tool, nearly jabbing him in the gut, glaring at him with a look that dares he question his authority.

***  
Dirk whined and and kept looking, ready to bolt for the best place possible. Hal moving out to grab his hand to try and sooth him. 

The elves narrowed their eyes,"We can not. Not until you're married, we've been tasked with one job preparing him for your wedding, to be submissive to you. And we've done well. Did you know they break each others horns? We're sticking to their traditions in taking his. Regardless if you want to do it yourself feel free." He said and handed the sheers to him. "Clearly eager to throw all our hard work out the window. Fine, show him you will be merciful, but he is not like us. He is a monster." 

Hal growled and in an instant was lunging and shifting grabbing the elf in the front like a doll in his teeth and throwing him at a wall. A sickening crack being heard as he slammed into it."Those are not our traditions! We brawl for horns! Dirk has never once fought you pathetic excuses for life." He snarled snapping his teeth,"Now get out before I break all of your necks." He snarled his chest gowing bright as he blew flames at them. The attack being brushed off as Dirk moved closer to Hal and hid behind his large form

***  
John looked on at the group with a look of fury and disgust, moving out of the way of the flames as he moved towards the one who hit the wall. He grabbed the man by the front of his clothing, hauling him towards the others who had cowered back in fear, throwing him at them to catch. 

"Do not lecture me on their culture which you have so obviously ignored out of some xenophobic idealization that you are somehow superior. Take this man to a medic, and then I want you all OFF THIS CONTINENT. I will personally see to having a better team of ambassadors keeping relations with the Derse kingdom since you all have shown me you are not anywhere fit for such a job," John spat, looming over them as they continued to shy away from Hal. 

John waited for them to quickly run out of the room, glaring after them, before he turned his head to wearily look back at Hal and the hiding Dirk.

"You should never have had to go through anything like this. I know there is nothing that can fully make up for what you have suffered through, but I will do anything it takes to help you recover. I'm so sorry Dirk."

John looked down at the shears still dangling in his hand, then glanced back up at Dirk. He balanced the shears between both hands, obviously in a non-threatening pose before holding it out towards Dirk. "Dirk....would you like to destroy these yourself? It should be you to decide how we get rid of them."

***  
Hal didn't wait grabbing the shears while Dirk pet his tail snapping them in his large jaws and spitting the mangled pieces,"I've wanted to do that for years." He said Dirk slowly moving forward now that they were gone and the clippers mangled bits of metal. 

"They heard cutting horns was a bit of our own way to show strength when I was young, and they've used it to humiliate me sense. When a dragon takes horns it's because they lost a brawl, but fought. When I roll over it's humiliating, a disgrace. I know mine think me weak because of it. But they weren't afraid to use you as a way either, Saying you approved of it, and having no way to verify this, i kept rolling over." Dirk explained and slowly moved closer to John. "Don't be angry with Hal for breaking them. I would have given them to him anyway." he said and cautiously stayed a distance from John for a moment longer. 

He seemed anxious until he threw himself at John holding the other around the neck glad he'd stood up for him. Dirk would have a long way to go, but the road was started. 

Hal huffed and shifted,"I'll get your hair pieces." he said, his own hair still fluffed as he went to get the comb and decorated pieces he'd put in Dirk's hair.

***  
John was caught off guard when Hal came and snatched the shears from his hands, staring at him in wide eyed surprise before irritation flashed across his face, glancing at Dirk to make sure he was ok with Hal taking over. That look quickly fell to one of sadness as he heard how he was used as a way to pressure and control Dirk. If only he had known...

He watched Dirk slowly move closer towards him. For a moment John was scared that he was scaring Dirk as much as the other elves had, ready to quickly leave the room. Those fears quickly melted away when he suddenly had an armful of Dirk. At first he had his arms up in indecision on whether he should hug back, but then slowly wrapped his arms around Dirk's back, a soft smile spreading across his face.

He looked up as Hal spoke, then looked at Dirks still fluffy hair-he hadn't known they could do that! "I dunno," a slow lopsided smile rose to his face as he carded his fingers slowly through Dirks hair, feeling the soft down feathers within,"I think it looks rather cute like this"

***  
Dirk moved away from John taking a moment to breath and sighed,"I'm glad you stood up for us." he said brushing his hair down, much to his dismay it wasn't going anywhere. the pins probably wouldn't be enough to hold it down. But at John’s words he stopped before resuming,"Thank you, but it's not a good thing..for me at least. We do it during times of high emotions, and mine being fluffed usually means something’s wrong, so least rose think you did something wrong, we need to force it as flat as we can. But during any extreme emotion, joy, anger, fear, gratitude, they all garner the same response. It's a hold over from when we had more prominent display feathers. Hal still has some." He said and hal seemed to grin and read spine like feathers raised around his head like a halo,"Roxy and Rose have bigger examples due to being coatls. But mine have all been pulled so much I doubt they'll regrow." he said shrugging."Mine that are fluffing now, are downy guards. They keep me dry." he explained. "So if you ever like, put me in water, once i get out and shake off, the'll fluff out to dry me faster." he explained in more detail. It'd be rather odd to see his stringy hair forced up by the delicate feathers. His hands doing nothing to smooth it flat. 

Hal snorted and moved forward with the delicate looking pins. He moved around Dirk's head gently combing them in. They had sapphires in them. "I hope you don't mind the blue. I figured after what you did, you deserve to be represented on him." he said and pinned more silver in before winding chains and cuffs into Dirk's horns and on his ears. The same sapphires drooping from the various chains and cuffs.

"You'll be staying here tonight right?"Dirk asked, as suspected the pins had done barely anything but in the blonde hair they stood out like drops of frozen water. There would be no hiding something happened but it was at least decorated with different implications that the original gold and reds hal wanted to do.

***  
"Of course I would, I couldn't stand there while they tried to do that to do. Either way I'm glad you're safe and with your horns intact!"

John listened to the small lecture Dirk provided, head cocked to the side and studying his hair, the down guards he said. Looking at Hals was a bit more impressive, and to hear that Rose and this Roxy whom he had yet to meet had an even larger set was almost intimidating. Knowing that his years of abuse more than likely meant that Dirk had another thing taken from him just added to the anger and sadness pooled in John's gut. 

He took one of Dirk's hands in his own, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across Dirk's knuckles. "Do they go down when you've calmed down then? Or how does that happen?"

He watched as Hal took out stunning jewelry and chains to put in his Dirk's hair. It seemed to accentuate Dirks features in a quietly lovely way. John stopped short, remembering something he had heard from the sailors on the ship he took to Derse as he was bored and snooping. Didn't dragons wear pins and jewels in the colors and feathers from their loved ones and mates? So the fact Hal had put ones on Dirk in his colors meant.....oh wow.

"N-no I don't mind. It's an honor, really, I've heard that is an important thing among dragons to wear another's color." John looked Dirk in the eyes," I must say that you look beautiful with them too" John said as a smile slowly graced his lips. 

John's eyebrows quickly raised in surprise at the question. "I-I mean, if you would like me to stay....otherwise I could leave you two as your last night alone. If you are worried about those other elves I'm sure I could arrange something as well..." He'd sleep outside the door if he needed to, to keep them safe while allowing them their private time. He could hardly imagine what it would be like to leave not only his castle but his whole country to live in another.

***  
Dirk smiled a bit as John seemed worried, "Yeah, they'll flatten with time as I calm down." He said softly and looked at him, "Don't look so sad, just because we don't know if they will doesn't mean they won't you know." he said and smiled at him a bit. 

Once Hal finished pinning them in he felt the other began to pull water out of the air to force it to curl a bit, "Hiding some of the worst the fluff." he explained it Dirk nodded. 

Once he heard John say it was an honor Dirk smiled a little wider, "I'm glad you like them. You'll likely be seeing them alot." He said, "Especially after I mark you." He said softly "I've got a circlet with them." He said to the other. 

"And yes, I'd like you to stay. Hal has his own room. And I'm leaving Derse forever, just until it's time to visit again. Hal will also be able to fly to visit." Dirk said simply. "So it's not a big deal. Promise."

***  
"Yea...that's true. I shouldn't discount the possibility before you've had the ability to try and regrow them." John met his eyes steadily before glancing at what Hal was doing in the air. Hiding the fluff? Was that water??

John was pleased to see that he had made Dirk happy with his compliment of the ornamentation. He really did like it, he'd have to figure out how to pin some of those things in to help whenever Dirk decided to wear them. "Oh a circlet? That would be lovely to see on y-wait did you say mark me?" John looked at Dirk's face again slightly startled. He didn't remember hearing about any marking, what would that entail??

"Ah, yes of course. Well since you would like me to stay here then I would be happy to." John looked to the side slightly bashfully before looking back with a small smile and a tinge of a blush. "So, um, should we go to dinner?"

***  
"well yes, marking...it's why you're here...we can't mark outside of derse." He explained before realizing what it might mean"With magic! Not tooth and claw. It doesn't hurt. It's just a sign that you've chosen to marry a dragon." He explained. "I'll show you Rose's. From her half dragon mate," he said. "It just tells other dragons to back off and since each dragons marks are different they can tell whose mate you are." he explained further. 

"Yeah we probably should." He said and slowly took John's arm. Hal shifting and darting out the window. Dirk led John out the room and down the hall. A small pink dragon darting and jumping on Dirk from behind making him fall before she laid on him seeming to purr. Dirk slowly getting back up. "John meet my sister Roxy." he said and brushed the dirt off his hands and knees while Roxy moved to curl around his shoulders. She lept off and shifted, large display feathers on the side of her ears and face perked up as she sized up John. 

"You're wearing his eyes. He's good then?" She said and once she got a confirmation from Dirk she grinned and lept at John grabbing him around the neck and a hug."I told you he'd be wonderful Dirk!"

***  
John let out a small sigh of relief, one hand to his chest, "Oh, magic, of course! I should have known. I'm sure it would be interesting to see Rose's markings, but now I'm really curious on what mine would look like. Wait, but....you wont get any since I'm not a dragon will you?" John looked towards Dirk curiously, a slight feeling of disappointment curling in his stomach. 

As Dirk took his arm to lead him towards the dining hall John gave a small smile. He would have to get used to these casual touches wouldn't he? Elves tended to have a 'personal bubble' that was rather large among strangers. Only mothers and their children seemed to have virtually no personal space issues. Something about Dirk made him not care so much about being so close to him though, perhaps the ease and casual assumption of reciprocity made it easy to follow his lead.

As they walked John suddenly saw something small and pink jump at Dirk, starting John into a near heart attack. "WOAH, WHAT-" Dirk introduced her, Roxy was it? "Oh, uh, hello." John gave a hesitant wave, an anxious smile on his face. Would she approve? 

It looked like what Hal and Dirk had said was true, the color of Dirk's jewels was giving a good impression. Relief courses through John for a moment. The next thing he knew Roxy was dangling from his neck! He wasn't sure what to do at first, his hands hovering before lightly hugging her back, giving Dirk a desperate and uncomfortable smile. "Ah, haha, yep! Got the seal of approval it seems."

***  
Dirk seemed a little surprised by how uneasy John looked before he was pulling Roxy back,"Elves aren't as touchy." he said softly making her back down and nod to John. 

"My apologies, I get excited." She said and looked decently apologetic before shifting and darting leaving the pair to stand in the hall. Dirk sighing. "Sorry. She's a lot." He said softly. He didn't take John's arm again, making the assumption the other wouldn't want to be touched right now with how uncomfortable Roxy made him. So he just walked on expecting John to follow. 

"She doesn't mean any harm with her actions. Even when she jumps on me. If there was a fear she'd hurt me, she wouldn't do it." he pointed out. "But she's excited, to have the elves leave and to see what prospit is actually like."

***  
As Roxy was pulled off John let out a quiet sigh of relief, shoulders slumping slightly. Seeing her face look so apologetic and possibly dejected before running away made him regretful for making her feel that way in the first place. She wasn't actually doing him any harm anyway, right?

"oh no, honestly there's no need to apologize. I just....need to get a bit more used to the casual closeness of dragons I suppose! Besides, your sister seems like a lovely girl. I'm glad she seems to like me though" John chuckled lightly. It was nice to have approval instead of fear or hatred being directed at him from his soon to be family.

He noticed how Dirk was giving him some space. It was honestly needed, being jumped on and touched so much by a stranger made an uncomfortable feeling ghost over his skin that he couldn't rub away, any longer and he may have started to hyperventilate. That had only happened to him once before, and he would rather it never happen again. 

John wanted to show Dirk how much he appreciated what Dirk did for him. He knew it would be a minute longer before he would be comfortable with the sustained contact they had taken part in before, so he moved in close to Dirk, lightly bumping his shoulder into Dirk's, smiling appreciatively towards him. "Thank you for helping me Dirk." John looked forwards, taking in the halls as Dirk led him on. "Honestly I'm a bit excited for your family to visit as well! I'm sure they would get along fairly well with my family. especially my cousin Jade and Uncle Jake! They love going new places and meeting new people."

***  
Dirk couldn't help the ache in his chest as he noticed John didn't try to take his hand back. Elve's don't like contact. It's okay he thought to himself. Moving to hold his hands in front of him as they walked so he wouldn't unconsciously touch John. "I'll make sure to ask Rose to remind everyone that we- I mean, you, elves aren't friendly like dragons and that contact isn't as important. Even with couples. '' he said softly. "That way no one else suddenly touches you. Even myself." He promised, his ears felt hot at the fact he'd almost called himself an elf. He knew better than that. He was a dragon playing pretend, and while John didn't know it, touch with other dragons made him anxious. Afraid they would see him as other, and punish him like the elves did. Afraid he'd not even be recognizable to his own kind. It was best he not mention such thoughts out of anxieties involving his and John's fragile relationship. 

"There's no need to get used to our casual touches." He said,"I've been well trained to be mindful of your comfort with touches. From now on, I'll allow you to initiate." He promised softly. Still lost in his own mind. 

At least until John bumped his shoulder. He liked to have jumped out of his skin,"N-No need to thank me. Roxy is still young, and eager to see what people allow her to get away with." He said smiling slightly,"Roxy just wants to know not all elves are like the ones that were sent." He said,"Which I think she's had answered."

***  
'we?' John thought. Was Dirk...was he considering himself an elf too? John wasn't sure how he felt about it since more than likely this thought came from being around those...awful tutors. He noticed Dirk's ears turn red and figured he was a bit embarrassed from his slip of the tongue and decided not to call him out on it. Though he had to admit it was a bit cute and endearing to see Dirk blush like that. It seemed like a rare novelty, one which John knew he'd be chasing after to see as often as he could.

His next words felt so distant and sad. Was John making him feel like he wasn't allowed to touch his own fiancé? That was not his intention! Especially with the words of those annoying elves seemingly coming from his lips. He would definitely need to think up a good punishment for the mental anguish that had been caused.

"Honestly I do not blame Roxy for wanting to see what I was like considering her only source for seeing what elves were like. And as you said, she is young! That affords her some leniency I think hehe." John let out a wistful chuckle, thinking of years long since gone by.

John glances back over at Dirk, then down at his hands carefully folded at his front. He carefully reached his hand forward to catch his pinky finger with Dirk's pinky on the hand nearest him, pulling the linked hands back to sway between them. "I never said I didn't want your casual touches Dirk. Actually I...rather like them." John smiled over at Dirk, a tad surprised at his own confession. 

Feeling a burst of confidence from the hand holding, John leaned forwards to lightly rest a finger over Dirk's lips in a shushing gesture. "Dirk, please, disregard what those asses have tried to tell you. We can figure out how our marriage will be between the two of us, it is ours of course. I want to slowly learn about you and your people, and I want to be able to be around your family normally. Besides," John looked at him shyly, biting his lip," You are mine and I am yours."

***  
Dirk seemed to relax a bit as John willingly ignored his slip up and they kept walking. John's forgiveness of Roxy's eager display of affection had him sighing softly,"She's a lot. Even Hal seems to struggle with her sometimes." he explained softly. 

When John grabbed his hand Dirk seemed surprised at first letting the other pull his hand,"But I'm...I'm trying to say I understand if you don't want to always have those casual touches." He explained,"Because culturally you've been raised without them, even I've been isolated to an extent to make the idea you might not want to interact with contact the way we do." He explained stopping as John put his finger over his lips.

"I...." He said softly and sighed,"I will try to. It's been a long time, so I can't promise immediate change. But I can promise something." He said softly.

***  
"Then we can slowly change together! We can help each other through these things to make our lives better." John smiled brightly at Dirk, relaxing after a moment into something a little more calm and almost affectionate. "But, thank you Dirk. For understanding and trying to do good by me. But I'm not the only one in this either."

John cocked his head, grin turning crooked, "You can ask things from me too you know. It's ok. If you want something or want to do something just let me know and we can see if I can do it for you. I want to be good to you too!"

John stepped back and moved back into position back at Dirk's side. Looking around the hall he seemed to be a bit lost. "Uh, where was that dining hall again? I don't want to be too late!"

***

Dirk nodded slowly smiling a bit with relief plain on his face,"I'm glad...I'm you're willing to give me time. To learn." He said softly. He looked a little nervous as they seemed to come to a stop,"it's a garden." he said and pushed open the looked up as he heard wings. Hal landing by them and Roxy darting up on his back even as he shifted. 

Hal shrugged,"I imagine John is aware that we don't have many rooms suitable for him and dragons to mingle together, you fuckin broke you're claws by climbing the walls as a human after all." He said softly and shoved open the doors revealing exactly what it sounded like. A garden, dragons mostly laying around in the fading sunlight while elves sat at the table in the pavilion. Some dragons chasing small prey they'd found and would kill. Others just watching the elves with a weary eye. 

Dirk slowly led John up the path and around most dragons feeling his ears heat as they began whispering to each other. Some of them stopping once they realized Hal and Roxy were in tow. 

Dirk led John to his seat just to the side of Rose and sat by him. Rose not bothering to even fix a plate for herself and seeing the gemstones Dirk was wearing she growled and stood. "What did you do." She snarled at John. She clearly had had it up to here and despite the hopeful intention they would convey she was clearly taking it the wrong way. 

Dirk quickly stood and shifted standing over John growling deep in his chest at his own mother.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
"Of course, Dirk." John looked at Dirk with a soft understanding look. He knew that it would be a bit of a struggle for the both of them to get used to these changes. 

John perked up at the mention of a garden. Oh Jade would be so jealous! Maybe if things worked out well between the kingdoms he would be able to take her with for a visit.

Seeing Hal suddenly touch down near them startled John a bit, but he was noticing he was already getting the littlest bit used to the shifting and flying. This is good news! At the mention of the broken claw John looked down at his hand and quietly mumbled to Dirk, "how is your claw? Is it painful?"

As they walked through the garden John curiously looked around the garden, taking in the beautifully planted and taken care of plants. He also noticed the dragons laying around, looking at them. Then his gaze shifted towards the table where Rose sat at one end, several elves on the other. He noticed the shocked and disgusted looks on their faces at John being so close to Dirk, their fingers entwined. This only served to make John irritated, giving them a cold look as he squeezed Dirk's fingers to give and gather comfort.

He went to sit down at the table where Dirk guided him, greeting Rose. "Hello again Queen Rose." When she growled and accused him John was confused and put out. What had he done? "Wha-what? What do yo-'' John felt Dirk shift behind him and heard his growl, loud in his ears. Panic started to set in- he didn't want any fighting! He quickly went to the nearest leg of Dirk's, slowly stroking it while carefully trying to not turn his back on Rose. He still wasn't quite sure what would be considered an insult and he didn't want to make anything worse. "Wait, please calm down Dirk! I'm sure there was some misunderstanding, we can try to talk this out." he lowered his voice a little for Dirk, "besides, you don't want to actually threaten your mother, do you?"

***  
Dirk growled at Rose as she stared him down. She didn't view him as a threat even when he towered over her in this form. Hal however cleared his throat and spoke quickly,"Rose, Dirk made the choice on his own to wear the sapphires. None of it was coerced or forced. The only thing forced was when John made the tutors leave. He's been made aware of the situation, and I sincerely doubt he will be trying to force Dirk to do anything." He said simply. 

Rose looked between them and raised an eyebrow,"Well. My apologies John. We take some things far more seriously, and you must understand I will not allow anyone to force my son to wear the scales or eyes in your case, of another. Not even his betrothed. I was mistaken." She said simply sitting down and Dirk laying down by John. 

Hal snorted as Dirk did and looked at John,"My apologies, I should have come here first rather than waiting. It didn't cross my mind." He said simply. His eyes bright as he looked at them. "He's done well with Dirk so far, I understand your concern, and I know you grow tired of what we deal with, but we do need to remember, John isn't responsible." He said simply his voice carrying. 

Rose slowly smiled,"And John didn't know of this happening?" She said thoughtful and once confirmed she all but grinned putting teeth on display,"The the elves responsible for my youngest son's condition, no longer have my protection. If you have issues you may speak to them directly, and if it comes to it formally challenge them, No shifting if you challenge." She said her voice ringing over Hal's several dragons seeming excited at the idea,"The tutors only no longer have my protection, John as well as any elves that had no part in Dirk's upbringing are still welcome in my home. They are innocent, and still ambassadors." She said simply and bowed to John.

***  
John subtly leaned against Dirk, watching the conversation between Rose and Hal. Seeing Hal defending him made his chest become light with hope. Maybe, even through all that had happened, he could still have a good relationship with his new family.

"Honestly, neither of you need apologize, I can understand wanting to protect your family, especially when you have had bad experiences for so long. But yes, I never knew that they were doing such terrible things to Dirk." John softly pats the dragon in question, almost stroking his scales.

John's eyes slightly widen at Queen Rose bowing before him. It made him want to bow back out of reflex, but he quickly remembered what she had warned about bowing before a dragon. The fact she did so for him showed much respect for honoring his traditions despite how it would come off in her own culture."Thank you for your continued hospitality your majesty. I am truly honored for it." He looks back and notices the tutor elves who glance away quickly. He glares at them before looking back at the queen. 

"I've ordered those so-called tutors to go back to Prospit as soon as the next boat allows. But I certainly encourage anyone to share their grievances with them. Hopefully with their fists." John gives a dark smirk, glancing back at them in time to catch their shocked and horrified expressions before they once again look away towards their plates.

***  
Rose looked at them,"Then they might want to get on a boat before I run out of patience."She said watching them stand and leave as gracefully as they could in the situation. Rose watching them with hard eyes as they did so. 

Dirk seemed to relax in an instant and huffed from where he was. Slowly he stood and shouldered John off him for a moment and shifted back before taking his seat back. He was still uneasy but he wasn't as upset as he had been moments before. Which was a good thing. "Sorry...I just...didn't know if she'd listen." He said softly. 

Hal nodded,"I've got a few things to say." He said simply. Rose cutting him a glare making him back down. 

She sighed,"So what have you decided to do about all of this back in prospit? They're far from the only ones who think us brutish and unable to show kindness to you. So how will you keep them from trying similar things again once back in your home." She said looking at John with hard eyes.

***  
John watched as the tutors , after being threatened by Rose and himself, fled the garden. A look of glee and satisfaction briefly passed over his face before he straightened it out and looked back towards the Queen.

After feeling Dirk slightly push him away, John straightened up and watched Dirk shift back to his human form. Hearing how Dirk wanted to protect him in case his mother wouldn't listen gave him a light fluttering feeling of happiness bursting through his heart. Without hardly thinking about it John made to hold Dirk's hand once he had sat back down in his seat. 

He listened to the Queen's reasonable question and thought hard. She was right, of course. There were plenty of people who did not understand the dragon race and had made judgements based on rumors and fear. 

"You are right, there will be those who shared the same thought about dragons as that group. It will be difficult, but there are two steps for this. The first is long-term; I believe that most of the animosity stems from just not understanding your culture and what things mean, which turns into nasty rumors. I want to teach my people about the culture of Derse so they may understand you all better, helping to dissuade false rumors and feelings of superiority. I would need a bit of Dirk's help with that part" John glanced at Dirk and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "But I know there will still be those who are not swayed. Especially at first. I will not let them hurt Dirk, but if they try," John gave a mischievous smile" they will be punished accordingly."

***  
Rose nodded,"I understand, we will continue this conversation after dinner. I'm sure you won't mind if Dirk goes to hunt for the first time in months. He'll be with Hal and Roxy." She pointed out and Dirk seemed startled at the thought. Hal grinning like a mad man at the idea.

"But-"Dirk started to be silenced with a jab in the side from Roxy making him glare at her before she grinned at him. 

Rose looked at John,"We have much to discuss about why you're here, what will happen, and how you plan to protect my son, and what I can do. I'd like to have that conversation without my entire court around. So please, eat, and we'll talk all of those things after." She said to John. "And whether or not you'll be intending to ride Dirk. If So I'll have to make arrangements for someone to show you how to ride him proper." She said a look on her face very well telling John, she knew exactly what she was saying. "Of course you can't ride him until he gets to where he can support himself for prolonged periods of time. When’s the last time you've flown Dirk?" She asked. 

Dirk shrugged,"Four...five years...I don't have the muscles in my back to properly support myself in flight...let alone someone even as light as you-compared to hal or Roxy I mean- on my back...so if you intend to fly with me, you'll have to allow me time to rebuild the necessary muscles." He explained softly.

***  
Johns eyebrows raise in surprise at the mention of Dirk going on a hunt with his siblings. "Of course, I was just talking to him about that earlier. It would be wonderful to have him be able to do as he wishes and spend time with his family." He glances over as he hears Dirk make the beginnings of a protest, then sees Roxy elbow him, smiling at the pair slightly.

He looks back towards Rose and nods as she details the things they would need to go over. They would have to speak privately rather soon so that all could be laid out before Dirk and him were to leave on their boat. As Rose encouraged him to eat he smiled and nodded again, taking his cup for a drink. That is until- intending to ride Dirk-John splutters in his cup, quickly setting it down and attempting to clear his throat, a light flush to his cheeks. 'Get it together John, you know what she meant!! No need getting a dirty mind now of all times.' The look she gave, though, told him she knew exactly what he would think, and said it that way on purpose. 

"O-oh, well, I hadn't really thought about that honestly." A slightly sad look crosses his face as Dirk details what he had lost from his -let’s be honest- abuse and neglect from the tutors. John can wait, Dirk's health was priority. He looked earnestly at Dirk, trying to catch his eyes. "I would want you to take as much time as you need to get back to full health Dirk. I'm sure it would be lovely to see you flying happily around the kingdom."

John shifts a little, slightly embarrassed remembering Rose's words. " And I'll leave it up to you on whether you want me to ride you. WITH. Ride WITH you, I mean." John quickly broke eye contacts with Dirk to look at his plate, moving his food round with his fork, Face flushed scarlet. "I'm sure it would be wonderful to fly"

***  
Rose smiled,"You marry a dragon and not once thought of riding him? Not one single time." She said grinning at him as he flushed,"Shame, Dirk's thought about it numerous times. It's one of the things he's been most excited for you. You riding him I mean." She said Dirk's ears turning red at her words. 

Hal snorted,"It's true, he even made the leather for it himself." He said joining in now. "For the equipment needed to ride him." He said and laughed as Dirk turned red in the face. Even Roxy looking mischievous as she joined in the teasing,"It's true, it's all a virginal white too. Beautiful sapphire inlay and gold trim." She said winking. 

Dirk blushing darker,"I made a saddle a few years ago...I was so excited.' He said softly embarrassed at the idea now. "it now needs to be resized, but I'd love to fly with you one day."

***  
John only blushed harder at the constant teasing, red going to the tips of his ears. Oh god, why must she word it that way?! He quickly covers his face with his hands, muffling out a quiet "...I have thought about flying before"

Hearing Hal and Roxy continuing the suggestive teasing only made John let out an embarrassed whine. The mention of the beautiful leather saddle making him slowly part his fingers to look at Dirk. He couldn't help but be relieved that he wasn't the only one in this predicament. 

He let his hands fall from his face as Dirk spoke. John hoped that he didn't give Dirk the impression he was unhappy with the idea! "The saddle sounds lovely Dirk, I'm sure it took a lot of work to make it. And...honestly I'd really like to fly with you too"

***  
Dirk blushed darkly as John said what he did,"I'm glad. I'll work to get strong enough to support your weight." He said softly. He wanted to get strong enough to do this with John.

Rose chuckled. "John you don't have to think so dirty, it's perfectly normal to ride your husband you know. Both sexually and non." She said sipping her own glass. Hal snorting a bit at his mother's brazen attitude

***  
John smiled at Dirk. It certainly seemed like he was invested in being able to have John ride with him, so he resolved that he would do as much as he could to help him get to the point that he could carry his weight. First thing would be for him to hunt; speaking of which, John was wasting time by not finishing his food!

Hearing Rose beginning to talk, John looked towards her warily. This almost immediately turned out to be for good reason, she was teasing him even more! John's eyed widened to saucers as he let out a mortified squeak. He quickly averted his eye as far away as he could, but that just made him look straight at Dirk which didn't help one bit. He couldn't help glancing over Dirk's face, lingering on his lips for a half second before quickly returning to his plate and promptly started eating.

"This food is delicious" He choked out as he tried to finish it in record time. He needed to get away from such a large audience to be embarrassed in front of. He knew that he would need to speak with Rose personally, but perhaps with it being mostly just the two of them they can keep it serious. Besides, he didn't want to keep Dirk here when he could be hunting!

A thought suddenly occurred to him. He...he was supposed to sleep in Dirk's room with him. How would he be able to do that now after what Rose had said?! Oh, but he knew he couldn't say anything in front of her or she would doubtlessly use it to tease again, along with Hal and Roxy. He glanced at Dirk shyly, mumbling. "Will you hunt after this? I will need help...getting back to the room"

***  
Hal snorted and opened his mouth, Dirk quickly growling and grabbing Hal's horn in warning. The other laughing before taking the hint and shutting up. Dirk turned to John looking embarrassed,"Yes...but you will be speaking with Rose while I'm gone. Who seems to be enjoying teasing you, so sadly I can't help too much. But I'll gladly come get you once I return." He said softly. 

Roxy grinned,"Oh, John nesting with you tonight?" SHe said laughing,"Has he laid in it yet? His back won't hurt no matter how hard he...sleeps." She said winking at them. 

Hal barked out a laugh as Dirk hid his face in his own hands clearly embarrassed himself at this rate. Couldn't catch a break could he.

***  
"That-i wasn't-i didn't mean-but" John stuttered before letting out a groan, following Dirk's footsteps and smooshing his face in his hands. After a large sigh he rubbed his face and went back to quickly polishing off his plate, finally setting down the silverware.

He turned towards Rose, a wary anxiety tingeing his forcibly smoothed face. "I am ready to move to where you would like to discuss things privately, Queen Rose, if you are ready." 

As he got ready to stand and be led away, John glanced back at Dirk trying to quickly decide something. Well, if he was already being teased and assumed to have 'intentions' then nothing could hurt his reputation, right? He moved as swiftly as he could in his lingering embarrassment, taking one of Dirk's hands and pressing a light kiss across his knuckles. "I will see you later." As quickly as he had moved in on Dirk he moved away, trying desperately to pull back his calm and composed exterior before letting Rose lead the way to where she wanted to speak with him. He was sure he was red enough to look sunburnt with everything that had happened at that dinner.

***  
Dirk hid his face whining until John pulled his hands away to kiss them. The blush appearing all across his face,"I'll see you later." he said his ears tilted down as he looked away. Embarrassed by everything. Hal didn't wait shifting and grabbing Dirk by his shirt in his teeth before shooting up in the air, Dirk making a surprised sound. 

Rose's grin fell as she looked at John,"Yes, follow me." She said and began leading him from the garden. She led him back to the throne room and looked at him. "You do understand that Dirk will never be healthy correct?" She said,"His feathers will never grow back, you will never be able to yell at him. If you put him under extreme political pressure he will cower, and act like you will beat him." She said. "We live incredibly long lives, his has barely begun and this is just about all he's ever known." She said simply. "You won't be able to ever fully have his trust."

***  
John let a little smile pull through at how cute Dirk looked while being so embarrassed. This quickly changed to a startled expression, seeing as how Hal shifted in a mere second and carted Dirk off to the forest with nary a warning. He heard Rose call for him and followed her through the castle, looking around in quiet awe until they ended at the throne room.

When Rose turned around with a serious expression on his face John tried to brace himself for the conversation he knew they needed to have. There was much to discuss about Dirk's safety and health, as well as the future between the two kingdoms. What came out of her mouth knocked him off balance, it was not at all what he was expecting. As she detailed the extent of Dirk's permanent mental and emotional injury John Winced before looking to the side sadly.

"When I first met him, got to see his reactions to things and heard snippets of what he had been through, I must confess that I had a feeling it would be like that. Even though I do not know the extent of what he went through, and i'm hesitant to have anyone tell me without his permission, I can tell the deep wounds inflicted both physically and mentally." John mumbles sadly, then looks up to Rose's face with determination. "I believe that he can get a little better though. Much like how a serious injury or surgery can leave a giant weeping wound or incision , with the proper care and time it can fade into a scar. It will always be there, but it won't hurt as much. That's what i'm hoping for him anyhow."

"I can't lie and say that the thought of him cowering and not trusting me doesn't make me feel horrible. But it is not my comfort that I care about."

***  
"It's not just you. Your siblings, your parents, your court. Will never be able to treat him in such a way without him cowering away." She said simply. "He's already putting so much trust in you, and if they abuse him, it will go away. You've not seen a fraction of how he handles stress. You've never seen him have nightmares. Hal stays in his room, not only because they're close, but because in the months as this got closer, he couldn't sleep, and when he did he pulled at his scales, and feathers. Hal's had to stop him from clawing at his arms and shredding the skin in an attempt to satisfy the monsters in his own head. Let alone the ones he saw when awake." She said. "I can give you things for potions, specifically sleeping ones, they help, but he doesn't like taking them." She said simply. 

She sat in her throne and looked at him. "You'll have to help him groom his dragon from, it's good for him, both physically, and it's good for you two to bond. We do it for each other when we care right now hal and roxy take time out of their days to make sure he does get that interaction. So. You'll ask them how they do it. But pulling broken feathers, or scales that are chipped are all part of that. In spring when he cant' shift to his human form it will mean letting him soak in a river or spring for a couple days and making sure no damage comes to him while he's scratching to get rid of the old skin." She said and looked at him. 

"You have a good heart, and a lot of optimism. But it's going to take time, and patience. There will be days where you want to berate him, or are frustrated, you can not take it out on him ever."

***  
Slowly a sad and somewhat guilty look came over John's face as he listened to Rose detail Dirk's mental anguish. To hear of him suffering constantly even while asleep pained him in a way he couldn't fully comprehend. It was difficult to not feel even a little bit responsible for it, considering it was to 'prepare' Dirk to be wed to John. He would have to do all he could to ease that suffering. "I would appreciate the potions, thank you"

He listened as she detailed the grooming, thinking back to what Hal had already shown him. "Hal showed me briefly some grooming duties. It would be good to get more details, and talk to Roxy since she is more my size when grooming. She may be able to give me a different perspective. I had also heard about needing a type of clay for making molds for broken claws?"

Hearing that Rose thought well of him, despite the things that had happened in her kingdom, gave him hope. He could have patience, he could learn to let time pass to heal. He looked upon her with a resolute gaze. "I will do whatever needed to help him. And if I ever do get frustrated I'll be sure to leave it away from him," He gave a bit of a lopsided grin. "Perhaps I could hunt with him and release it there!"

***  
Rose looked at John surprised before the expression fell to a smile,"You've garnered a lot of trust in a time frame nearly unbelievable. I wouldn't believe you had I not seen Dirk shift at dinner." She said simply and waved her hand a fireplace lighting. "I'll make sure you have more than enough potions, and a guide for making them. But you have two options to give them. One is very honestly approaching from the front and telling him about your concern. Explaining to him that I've talked to you. But he will shut you down and tell you no. Which means option two and the option even I've resorted to, putting them in his meals and drink." She said."He knows when I do this of course, but he also has yet to accuse me." She said simply. "But if it helps him sleep I'd do anything, so your best bet is the former. And coaxing him in."

She looked at John,"Yes, we make molds of our claws and use a fake substance to replace them should they break. Dirk's mold will be fine for another few years assuming he suddenly doesn't grow several dozen feet." She said,"One they get too small he can commission them from here and I can send them back.

At the mention of going hunting she shrugged,"You've never seen a dragon hunt. Tomorrow, I must ask you go with Hal and see if you enjoy hunting from a dragon's back before I commission you a bow to use." She said simply. "But it wouldn't be a bad idea."

***  
John Listened to Rose as she detailed the potion issue, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I'll at least try to be up front with him about the sleeping potions. Maybe he will take at least some of them. But if need be then I will follow your advice and place it in his food and drink. As much as I would prefer not to do it that way, it is better than him not being able to get the rest he needs from night terrors. I can also talk with my cousin and see if there is something she can suggest to help." John brought back his attention to Rose quickly, "Oh, Jade is rather good with plants in general and herbs, so she is who I usually ask for any advice first and foremost!"

When Rose began to talk of the molds John looked a bit sheepish. "Oh, right, of course. I meant what goes into the mold, I misspoke. But that makes sense. How often does a dragon usually outgrow a mold? I know that it would probably be a bit different for him, but it would give me an idea of when to look out for things."

Thinking of going on a hunt with Hal brought up a bit of unease in John. He might not know anyone here very much, but he knew that Hal hadn't had much of a good opinion of him earlier. Hopefully things are better now, Hal had seemed to stick up for him a little bit, but it still felt a bit awkward being out with him. Hopefully the hunting would go smoothly-maybe it would count as bonding time with his soon-to-be brother-in-law? "That sounds like it'll be interesting. I may not be nearly as good a shot as my cousin and uncle, but I'm fairly good with a bow myself."

***  
Rose nodded,"I've heard of Jade, even some dragons seek her knowledge if my own rumor mill is to be trusted. Always wanted her to come visit, maybe next time you'll be able to bring her." She said smiling a bit. 

"It's a type of clay that basically forms into a ceramic with little heat. Our own natural body heat does it for us actually. It can come off with some force, but usually as the nail regrows it'll crack. "When the base of it no longer fits around the widest part of the claw." She said simply. "So like i said, a few dozen feet in like very short amount of time." 

She chuckled a bit,"Firing from a dragon is not like firing from a horse. We move a lot more, and if we are hunting too, you will not be offered the opportunity until we've killed first. Just because we control the hunt. You do not get a bit and bridle. You get a saddle, which your legs are strapped into. Let me take you to show you one of Hals.''She said and got up. She led him to a side room which had many saddles hanging from the wall. She walked to one that matched Hal's scales with pink lines. Clearly meant for Roxy if its size was any indication. 

She lifted it off the wall and dropped it down. It hit the ground with a heavy sound and she pulled one of the flaps. "This is a custom saddle made for Hal and Roxy. Roxy sits in the seat, after she fits these straps around hal. These straps are all meant to fit snug to him like a harness fits a dog." She pointed at the side which had many leather straps,"These are where her legs go. She often doesn't fasten them because she can shift if she falls. You can not. Until you and Dirk learn to move as one unit in the air, you do not ride unbuckled. If he should miss catching you, you would just die." She said."You buckle them all the way up to where your mid thigh is. If done tightly, you won't fall. No matter how fast, how hard, or how many spins a dragon does."

***  
John grins wide at the invitation for his cousin to come visit. "Oh that would be wonderful, I know she would just LOVE to visit here! I was just talking about that with Dirk earlier too, what a coincidence, haha."

As Rose detailed the differences between hunting by horse and on dragon John listened attentively, occasionally nodding along. It seemed there was much to learn before he could try to actually practice once. He perked up at the mention of looking at saddles, and followed after Rose in excited anticipation.

As Rose pulled down a saddle with pink that reminded John of Roxy she confirmed it was for her. "This is so cute, fits her personality well I think." He walked closer and crouched down next to the saddle as Rose described each piece, looking hard at the leg straps. After a moment's hesitation he reached out and lightly touched it to get a feel of the leather. Seemed much like a Horse's saddle, but with the extra buckles for protection.

"Don't worry, as much as I would like to see what it is like to fly I would rather not be just as quickly reintroduced to the ground. It seems straightforward enough, maybe just showing a quick practice on how to put it on would be good enough to get it." 

He looked at the saddle a moment longer while trying to visualize how it would be strapped on a shifted dragon before he stopped short with a thought, quickly looking up and taking a quick glance around before settling his gaze on Rose. "Uh, would.....would the saddle Dirk made be...here?"John said somewhat bashfully. He really did want to see what Dirk put so much work into with his own bare hands. Maybe it would give him a greater visual of how hard excited Dirk had been, at least at that time. 

But that's the question isn't it? Would Dirk truly want to be with him, hunt with him, do all these things with him now? Or is it more of an obligation for him? John shakes his head a bit, trying to dispel the gloomy thoughts.

***  
Rose looked at him," I would hope so Dirk made it for her." She said hefting it back up onto the wall where it belonged."Once a dragon, and the person riding it move as one, you can jump and trust him to catch you. But you admittedly need a couple things. For this, one a healthy dragon, two, practice, three a speedy dragon. Dirk was faster than Hal when he was healthy. Get him there again, you'll have the fastest dragon in derse I think." She said smoothing the leather out before turning around. 

"It's here. But it's not up to me to show it to you. If it was I'd have had him meet you in it. But thats for him to show you." She said and looked up as she heard the sound of wings overhead. She peered out as Hal came in from the skylight. Dirk climbing down from him. "But you can ask him to show you." She said. 

She looked at them,"Did the hunting go well. 

Hal huffed,"they each caught something." He said roxy appearing holding a Jack rabbit in her teeth. "I didn't. But I can try again when I don't have two piss poor flyers." He said batting Dirk's head with a wing.

***  
John watched as Rose put the saddle away, listening to her detailing what was needed to eventually fly without the saddle. The thought both frightened and excited him; the ability to truly float through the sky without worrying about getting hurt or worse was one he had dreamed about for quite some time. "Oh, Dirk was that fast? I would love to be able to see it! I'm sure he will get back to that point someday."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to take the chance to show me himself away from him," John nodded along. It seemed to be something he was very invested in. Besides, honestly, he wanted to see Dirk's happy face again.

He heard the beat of wings a moment after Rose, seeing her look up and following her gaze. He watched as Hal touched down and Roxy and Dirk both got off, helpless to stave off the big grin unfolding. "Dirk!" He took a step forward, then two, unsure if he should run up to him or wait for him to come closer.

***  
Rose nodded,"He's fast even now, but no stamina to sustain the speed. So his hunting might actually need to be supplemented." She said softly. "But that's an idea I'll bring up." She said. 

Dirk ducked as Hal's wing came for his head his ear flicking as his brother growled playfully. Roxy ripping into her rabbit and sliding some of it to Hal who snapped up the small pieces with little care for bones or claws on it.

Dirk looked at John,"I'm fine. What happened while I was gone?" He asked confused.

Rose shrugged,"I showed him Roxy's saddle, he's thrilled to ride you one day. But understands he can't until later." She said making him nod. 

Dirk nodded,carefully,"Are you ready for bed John? Or would you like to shower?"

***  
Watching the rabbit being ripped up and eaten whole made John grimace a little. It wasn't the best thing to watch, but he assumed that he would get used to that a bit more.

He quickly brought back his wide smile and jogged over to Dirk, lacing their fingers together gently. His other hand started to softly trace the back of Dirks hand distractedly. "Actually, I was wondering if you could show me the saddle you made for me?" John looked him in the eyes hopefully. He really did want to see it!

"After though I should probably shower. I've been out at sea for awhile, I'd rather not be smelling of sea salt at least for a little while." John said giving a self deprecating chuckle.

***  
Dirk looked at him a pink tint appearing on his face,"I suppose since they opened their mouths there's no point in hiding it." He said softly and went to the room with the saddles. He moved to a chest in the back and opened it lifting it. He carried it out. He set it down showing it off. 

It was pure white with gold lining on the underside. Sapphires inlaid on the straps and buckles. It was a careful bit of craftsmanship more for decoration than actual use but would be more than plenty should John choose to use it at any point."I'm sure Rose told you there's no bit and bridle but seeing as I was a fast flyer, I modified the design." he said showing arm straps for John to use should he want to." 

"it's also fine if you don't like it. I'm not upset if it's too much. I was like thirteen when I made it. So I'm not expecting you to want it anymore." He said softly.

***  
Jaw dropped, John slowly came closer to the saddle. He carefully followed the curves and buckles with the lightest touch, wonder showing through his eyes. It was so wonderfully crafted, and it touched John that Dirk had made it with him in mind. 

He looked up to Dirk, eyebrows raised and an almost proud look on his face. "Dirk, this is.....this is beautiful! I'm almost afraid to use it for fear of ruining your hard work. It feels like I should show it off to the world." John paused before moving to touch Dirk's hand lightly, "Please don't think I mean that I don't want to use it though. You won't be able to keep me away" John gave a lopsided grin at his declaration. He wouldn't let Dirk bring down his hard work on something so wonderful.

***  
"No it’s....it's just it's a lot. Most people don't exactly want over designed horse saddles." He said softly before taking a deep breathe,"Thank you, I'm glad you like it and if you do nothing more than display it, it'll be enough." He said simply. 

Hal scoffed,"Don't be too hard John, he can't take a compliment from anyone, let alone someone who genuinely means such kind words. Spent two fucking years on that thing." He said softly making Dirk's face heat hotter. 

Rose chuckled,"We sadly John, don't have a bath the way you imagine. We simply have volcanic springs. So. I hope you don't mind hot springs to much." She said and Dirk seemed relieved for his mother's interruption of Hal's teasing.

***  
"Aw c'mon now Dirk, would you really rather I display it when I could use the precious saddle you spent so much time on? Two years he said? I would much rather sit in the saddle you crafted with me in mind" John said softly. Honestly though, he kind of was loving making Dirk blush. Maybe it would be ok to start to tease him a bit?

At the mention of hot springs John turned to look at Rose with raised brows of surprise before a thoughtful look took its place. "You know, I think I remember Jade mentioning that once. That sounds rather relaxing though. Much better than sea water anyhow" John said with a wry look. He glanced over at Dirk quickly before a teasing smirk crossed his lips. " So Dirk, does that mean you are going to bathe with me then?"

***  
Dirk seemed to shrug and sighed," I guess it'd be up to you. I can't make you use it or put it away. So if you want, I don't mind you using it when you fly." He said trying to hide his face a bit to hide the red spreading over it. 

At John's next comment Dirk seemed to clench his jaw and shifted standing over him as a dragon. In one swift motion he grabbed him in his teeth by the top of his shirt. "Why gladly, why don't I show you exactly how dragons bathe." He said earning a snort from Rose. 

"Don't drown him, just because you evolved from a sea dragon doesn't mean he did." She said Dirk nodding as he carried John like a puppy past elves and dragons alike.

***  
When John saw Dirk's jaw clench he became worried. Did he make him angry or upset? He didn't think it was that terrible of a joke, but what if he had accidentally insulted him? "Shit, I'm sor-'' he quickly cut off what he was about to say with a loud Yelp as Dirk shifted and lifted him up by the scruff of his shirt. What..what was he doing??

Hearing Dirk and Rose's back and forth made it clear to him: he had been out pranked. For shame, and it had been done so easily too!

"Dirk, what, put me down!" John yelled. He came to the horrified conclusion that, yes, Dirk was going to take him out into the halls like this. "Wait, no, Dirk! This isn't fair I had only made one comment not set to embarrass you in front of the whole castle!" 

John tried thrashing out of his grip for a moment before finding the endeavor a moot point. Instead he hung there with his arms crossed, pouting until he was finally let down, grumbling to himself.

***  
Dirk tossed John in the air catching him again by the shirt before continuing to practically prance,"My siblings is my entire castle." He said staring up at a window high up by the ceiling. 

He turned in a handful of circles before leaping up and flapping he scrambled into the alcove before inching down and spreading his wings as he entered a massive cave. He flapped as he leaped off the ledge and glided to the opposite wall. He grinned. And pushed off landing on a thin ledge,"Can you swim?" he asked John waiting for his answer.

***  
John tried everything as much as he could to hold in the unholy screech of terror that wanted to fly out at being tossed into the air. He would not give Dirk the satisfaction! "This is NOT THE SAME DIRK!! One sentence is not the same as being tossed about like a fledgling trying its first flight!"

He tried to brace himself as much as he could, being as how he was dangling from his shirt which surprisingly hadn’t ripped. At Dirk's question John went still for a moment before he spoke warily, "...I feel like I should tell you no."

***  
Dirk didn't hesitate after that answer and dropped him before jumping after him and shifting to his human form before hitting the water. Dirk swimming around under the water waiting for John to hit. And as soon as he did he shifted grabbing him by his wet clothes and dragging him up and letting him go after he was sure he was above water and holding a rock he shifted again. 

He grinned at him,"you're fine." He said and pushed off the rock diving under. He was staying under.

***  
John let out a loud screech at being left to fall down into the water. He hit the surface hard from his flailing, feeling confused and a little scared as to which way was up once fully submerged. Thankfully that was short lived since Dirk had dragged him to a rock with which to cling to. 

John spluttered and coughed once his arms were safely wrapped around the rock before he was able to get a grasp on his surroundings, including Dirk right before he tells John he is fine and dives back under. 

Glaring at the water where he last saw Dirk, he grumbles to himself before looking down and pulling his wet shirt away from himself with a grimace. He whines, which isn't prince-like but he can consider this an exception, aloud in the cave, "ugh, Diiiiiirk! Now my clothes are all wet" 

He pouts at the shirt for a moment before huffing and slowly peeling the offending article off after moving to a better spot on the rock for balance, pants coming off soon after. Now down to his underwear, John slips back into the water and sighs, relaxing while leaning against the rock and watching the dark smudge under the water flit about.

***  
Dirk slowly appeared out of the blue and grabbed John's foot slowly dragging him down under the water to kiss him. He let him back up and disappeared into the depths before coming back up and looking at him,"Are you embarrassed yet?" He asked teasing him with a grin. 

"Sorry if you don't like the water as much. It's the few times I get to actually be a dragon mostly because they don't know about our anatomy. I'm able to escape them here. So I'm sorry if I'm to much." he said 

Dirk sighed,"You're built better than any dragon I've ever seen." He said before blushing darkly. "Shit Sorry."

***  
Relaxing against the rock, John's eyes were starting to get a bit heavy making it difficult to keep his eyes on where Dirk was swimming. Eventually he closed them, leaning fully onto the rock. Suddenly he felt something grab his foot. 

"Wha-" John was dragged under, snapping his lids shut. He felt a soft pressure against his lips, too quick to really get a feel for it, but long enough to realize he wanted more. He breached the open air once again, wiping his eyes while flushing hot, getting redder when Dirk came up too to tease him. "u-uh, I, um." John looked away, fingers lightly touching his lips.

John was still feeling dazed as he heard Dirk start apologizing for something he didn't need to, and he was about to say as much. That is, until he heard his last comment. Slowly he moved his gaze back to Dirk, a small smile on his face that was spreading.

"oh? You liking the view there?" John slowly swam up closer to Dirk, a more private smile between them. "Want to feel too?"

***  
Dirk couldn't help as his cheeks heated and he looked away, his arms already trying to move him away at least until John spoke up and felt his cheeks grow darker. He stopped trying to swim to him and blushed darkly and tried to look away. "I'm...uh...." He said softly. 

"Isn't that improper for elves?" he asked softly and tried to look away but quickly finding that more private smile was keeping him in place. But as John approached his hands reached out to grab his forearms. "Sorry....words aren't my forte

***  
John lightly chuckled. "You're right, it is improper. But you know what?" He leaned forward, closer to Dirk's ear and spoke softly. "You are mine and I am yours. I don't care what anyone else would think. It is none of their business."

Lightly he grabbed one of Dirk's hands in his, bringing it up to his mouth for a soft kiss, eyes closed. After a moment he opened his eyes to look into Dirk's with a confident and heated gaze. "So, you can do as you please"

***  
Dirk's ear flicked as his breath caught in his throat. "God...don't...I'm.." he said softly and whined. His face warm. "You're saying a lot of things that to a young dragon have a very different meaning. I can't mark you here." He said softly. 

Dirk looked at him as he kissed his knuckle blush warming his face and until he saw John's gaze and the words that followed,"What about you...will you do as you please?" He said softly and moved his free arm up John's until he was holding his shoulder.

***  
"Oh? But you want to, don't you?" John gave a slight teasing grin. "Its ok, you can mark me as yours later"

John slightly shivered as he felt Dirk's hand glide up his arm. He reached out to run his fingers through Dirk's hair, hand coming around for a thumb to swipe across his lower lip. His eyes follow the movement before he starts to lean forward slightly. His eyes flick up to stare into Dirk's as he whispers, "Can I?"

***  
Dirk couldn't help the high noise that left his throat,"Then stop playing the temptation game. I won't win." He said softly,"I'm still a dragon even when I have a face like yours. " He explained softly.

Dirk shivered as John's hands touched the feathers in his hair. They responded by rising like they were trying to chase it. Even wet his hair being lifting. He nodded,"Of course. You're mine after all." He said before blinking,"We should stop..."

***  
Hearing Dirk say they should stop made John stop short, pausing what he was doing to blink. He was right though, they were moving rather fast, and he must be doing something he doesn't understand to Dirk. 

He sighs, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Dirk's. Moving his hand away from his lips, John tilted his head to press a chaste kiss to Dirk's forehead before leaning back with a small smile.

"Ok dear. Maybe we can come back to this another time."


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Dirk whined and leaned into John,"I...feel like I should explain why I'm so protective and demanding." He said softly. He took a deep breath.

"I look like you....kinda ...but there's still a 40 odd foot lizard that isn't. And that part of me, for any dragon, especially one as young and....neglected as myself is hard to control. When you say I'm yours...it's hard to describe how much I want that to be true the way a dragon does. For you to mark me how you see fit. It's not that I want to stop....it's that I don't know if I'll wait to mark you." He said softly.

***  
While listening to Dirk's explanation John's eyebrows slowly rose in surprise before a thoughtful look crossed his features. "Hmm, it sounds like this is very hard on you then. I wouldn't want you to suffer, even if it is with yourself." 

John softly cupped his cheek, a slightly sad and worried smile crossing his features. "I'm not even sure I can mark you how you really want. Would that be terrible for you? Or maybe we can do something else...."

A playful look rose to John's face as he lightly stroked Dirk's cheek. "I have to admit, I'm rather taken with the thought of you bearing a mark that shows you are mine. When are you supposed to mark me anyhow? I'm assuming there is some sort of ceremony to it, but I'm starting to wonder if it is really that important."

***  
Dirk sighed,"I'm fine." He promised,"It's not suffering trust me." He said simply and took his hand. "It's just a lot to deal with when I've not been given the tools needed." He said softly. 

"No, it wouldn't be terrible, but it's fine to not do it. Surprisingly most dragons don't even do it anymore. It's mostly those who are marrying a non dragon. Most other dragons just use teeth and claws. And I"m almost sure you don't want mine anywhere near your neck." He said simply. "But it's important to Derse that I do this, and to me. Just because I want other dragons to know I"m not to be trifled with. And that includes you."

***  
John gives a slightly sheepish look, "I meant important to wait, not important to do it at all. I'd love to bear your mark," he tried to stifle a flinch," but yes, I'd rather it not look like my betrothed tried to kill me off, might give the wrong impression. I'm quite curious what it would look like though. But...why do we have to wait?" John looked over Dirk curiously. 

After a moment he thought of another question. "Have non-dragons ever found a way to mark their dragon mates? I...really do like the idea of you having something of me too."

***  
Dirk shrugged,"It's not really got ceremony. Beyond the right to challenge that my siblings get to do..." He said softly,"but I sincerely doubt they'll be doing it." He said softly and looked at the other. "No...I mean hickies." He said simply,"but I understand that you don't want them near your neck." he said softly

Dirk looked at him,"The answer is no...not the way we do. There is like I said the non magical option of just hickies." He said shrugging, "which we do view as equal." he said simply.

***  
"hmm right to challenge huh? Yea I suppose that's important to wait for..." John mutters as Dirk continues to explain. Then he hears it.

John blinks at Dirk before a grin starts to slowly grow until it takes over his face. A heated and mischievous look clouding his eyes as he looks Dirk over, catching on his long pale neck. "Hickies huh?" He leans closer, fingers coming up to trail along Dirk's neck and to his shoulder. "Being able to make such pretty colors bloom over your skin. and of course I would have to reapply them rather continuously, right? And considering my form, the only way I could make them would be to suck and bite at your neck." 

He paused his stroking, looking back up to catch Dirk's eyes, a smirk showing full force. "Certainly not a bad way to be marked, wouldn't you say Dirk?"

***  
"Yeah, it's an old tie over. Now it's mostly to prove that you're willing to fight for what's yours. Hal might challenge you, but Rose has rules in place. Namely he's not allowed to shift. Magic however is free game." He said softly. 

At least until he sees John's face and blinks Dirk's face heating,"Yes...You would have to reapply them regularly." He said and "Assuming you could leave them in the first place." He said softly. More worried about shifting if John tried and got too rough. It doesn't stop his breath from catching in his throat as John went and touched his throat.

"No....it's not." He said softly looking at him.

***  
A slightly anxious look crossed John's face when thinking about having to fight Hal. Besides not wanting to fight his future family, he could tell that he would be a difficult contender to deal with. "ah, well, that would be...fun"

He looks over Dirk's flushed face, relishing how cute he is. Ah, he could do this forever. "You look so pretty when you blush Dirk. I would love to see it so much more often. And you're right, it might be difficult to get a nice mark on you."

John leans forward into the crook of Dirk's neck, hands tracing across to settle lightly against his waist, brushing his nose up the column of his neck until his lips lightly followed. Once close to Dirk's ear he whispers, "But I would love to try, as many times as it takes. Would love to leave a nice big bruise for anyone to see, no matter how far away. Would you like that Dirk?"

***  
Dirk smiled a bit at John's words,"Like I said I doubt he'll do it. And even if he does, there will be conditions in place to protect you lest I get involved." He said looking at him. 

At John's next words his ears tilted down slightly, almost embarrassed,"Do I-" He started, the words stopping as John mentioned getting a nice mark on him. His hands going to his waist had his stomach doing flips. 

He seemed to try to jerk away from John before remembering, John doesn't have teeth, not like he does, he doesn't need to worry about the other actually hurting him. As his brain played catch up to John's word his ear flicking as his breath hit it. "Y-yes..." he said softly. An almost purr like sound coming from him as he said it, like the word had come directly from the dragon rather than the person.

***  
"Good." John pressed feather light kisses along Dirk's jaw and along the column of his throat briefly before moving back to his ear. "I can't wait to try. Hopefully it will be soon." He pressed a kiss against his ear before lightly nibbling it. 

Shifting back quickly John steps away from Dirk, instead opting to lean back in the water to float, arms behind his head showing off his toned muscles. His heated gaze piercing through Dirk to his core. "Ah, but I suppose we can't do any of that now, can we? Unless...is there something you would like to do Dirk?"

***  
Dirk whined his breath catching in his throat as John nipped his ear. Being teased like this made him feel ready to climb a wall. Just to get John to commit or stop. It didn't seem fair. 

Dirk looked at him and growled softly eyes glowing bright in the dim light of the cave before he seemed to catch himself as he watched John float off. A whine building in his throat,"John...."He said watching him float off taking a step towards him before stopping again.

***  
Chuckling, John relaxed himself while still trying to keep from floating off too far. "Sorry, I shouldn't tease you so much but you are just so cute." He said grinning. "I promise I won't tease you anymore. At least until I can follow through with it." 

John opened his arms towards Dirk, his grin relaxing to a lazy smile. "Would you like to join me?"

***  
Dirk whined at him and dove under the water vanishing before surfacing much farther away and in his dragon form. Clearly not happy with the turn this had taken. And sulking because of it while he struggled to keep himself in check lest he hurt, or mark John in some way. 

"We could.." he mumbled. Though how much of that was dragon or Dirk was up for debate."your marks don't require extensive magic to put on me." He said softly.

***  
John shifted so he was mostly straight, looking at Dirk with a mixture of adoration with how needy and cute he was being, and guilt for working him up so much that he shifted. "I'm sorry Dirk. I really went overboard this time didnt I? Wouldn't it be bad if we went to the right to challenge and I had already marked you?" 

He swam a little closer to the dragon, but still keeping a little distance. No need to keep tempting right? "Don't worry, it won't be long til we can go through it and then I can mark you up as much as you'd like" he said softly.

***  
Dirk looked at him and backed up a little further as John swam closer. "I'm fine. You didn't go overboard. I'm just dealing with feelings." He said simply and laid down in the water. "If you think getting a dragon hyped up and left hanging is the worst thing, it's not.

At John's next words he snorted softly,"I just said it's fine. Let me get myself back under control and it'll be like you never did it in the first place." He said simply shifting so John could see that he was fine. Even if it was clear he was still fighting for control.

***  
John gave a suspicious look "....you didn't look too fine when you were whining earlier Dirk. Seemed like you were struggling with something. But ok, I'll take your word for it on this." 

He started swimming on his back lazily, eyes closed, towards the rock he was on earlier, giving more space. "Don't think I'd want it to be as if it never happened though." He opened one eye to grin towards Dirk. "I wasn't kidding when I said you looked pretty like that."

***  
Dirk growled softly and dove under the water grabbing John's leg. He jerked him under and grabbed him in his arms his eyes glowing in the dark water.

He turned John where he wanted him and pressed his lips to his neck sharp teeth grazing the skin there. Before he let him go and vanished into the dark water lurking for him to come up.

***  
John's smile dropped as Dirk growled, worried he had made the dragon finally pissed. This only compounded when he dove under the water, making John raise up in alarm.

"Dirk? Dirk where'd you g-" Suddenly he felt a vice grip around his leg pulling him under. He let out a loud Yelp before he slammed his mouth shut for fear of inhaling the water as he felt himself being jostled around then pulled into who he assumed was Dirk's arms. Trying to open his eyes he saw a faint glow permeate the water.

As John tried to get his thoughts back in order without panicking he felt lips press to his neck. His heart did a little flip at the contact. Then he felt the sharp points of teeth grazing him and he shivered, a hot feeling starting to pulse in his veins.

Just as quickly he was alone once again. He tried to do a quick look to see if he could see the dragon before he was forced to breach the surface for air, panting shuddering breaths as he tried to look for any movement from above. "D-Dirk? I, um, what?"

***  
Dirk slid back under and a clawed hand gently grazed John's waist before it was gone. He left him be for a moment before grabbing his waist and tugging him down. 

He kissed his neck again this time purposefully leaving a dark mark from his sharp teeth. And he vanished again in the gloom before surfacing. 

This time he stayed visible for when John surfaced,his voice the same deep purr as before like two set of vocals were being used,"If you're going to mark us with bruises, don't beat around it. " He said simply,"Or well mark every inch of you with ours. "

***  
John felt something against his waist, making him jerk, spinning to try and see where he went. Then he was pulled under once again. This time he was a bit more prepared, having just enough time to take a quick breath before he was submerged. 

He felt the lips press against his throat again, bringing an even stronger thrill until he felt the teeth pushing in. The mix of pleasure and pain had him gasping out bubbles before he could smack his hand over his mouth. Suddenly Dirk was gone again so he wasted no time swimming to the surface once again.

Once he was done coughing from the water and wiping his eyes he saw Dirk floating a ways away, speaking to him in a weird double voice. The contents of which had John blushing at the thought.

"But you...you said we had to wait till after the right to challenge. I thought we had to wait."

***  
"Ours have to wait....yours does not." he said simply swimming towards him. "you're not a dragon, you're not held by tradition of Derse. Only your own." He said simply swimming in lazy circles around John. The gills that were near invisible on his side seemed to be working like he should be winded, gasping for air. But their fast flutters more because of the fact that they were near useless.

"Well what are you going to do." he said his voice going to the one from before, no more doubling his vocals his voice soft as he looked at him with cautious eyes. Wondering how John would respond to what he'd just been told and Dirk's somewhat predatory like swimming.

***  
It took a moment for John to think about this. If Dirk was telling the truth, and not letting his desire color his words, then there was virtually nothing holding him back. John quickly made his decision.

He watched Dirk's slow circle until he was between John and one of the rocks that was showing up around the hot springs. At the perfect moment John swooped forward before Dirk realized he was trying to do anything - having used a bit of his influence to have the water push him forward - and pushed against Dirk until he had him pinned. Each hand had an arm it was pressing against the rock firmly, his torso pressing against the rest.

John immediately pressed open mouth kisses along Dirk's neck. After just a moment he leaned back just slightly to glance at his face from the corner of his eyes. "Last chance, are you sure you want me to do this, and it won't cause problems?"

***  
Dirk seemed surprised as John flipped the tables golden eyes wide and pupils narrow slits. But not unhappy with it either.

Dirk's voice layered again,"yes." He said simply letting John decide if he'd continue before he did.

Dirk did however still seemed to be struggling with himself if his eyes were any indication glowing bright before dimming only to start up again. He was unsure what he actually wanted. He wanted John to mark him, and knew that it wouldn't cause any problems, but he also didn't want John to do something he didn't want to.

***  
A slow smirk spread across his face, a firm but self-satisfied "Good." Came out, heavy with meaning and layered with want. He pressed against the wrists he was holding to make sure they would not move before moving back to Dirk's neck.

As he moved down the column of his neck he let his teeth graze the skin until he reached the juncture where it connects to his shoulder. He gave a quick kiss before he bit down hard, sucking on the flesh to try and cultivate a bruise. After a moment he raised his head to look at the light bruise forming. 

"That wasn't too hard, was it? I might have to go harder to make it darker."

***  
Dirk didn't know what he expected from John. He didn't expect John to just go for his neck. Let alone to bite down that hard. A high chirp leaving his throat.

It was a noise of pleasure at least. John's teeth on his neck barely missing the scales. It was so hard it had the chirp turning into high and shaky trills. 

Two sets of vocals for dragon and man meant Dirk had double the range of communication and it definitely seemed he favored the dragon set when wound up for someone. His ears pinned down as John pulled back.

The mark was already purple against his pale skin. Eyes glowing strong in the gloom,"it was great." He said panting. His gills still barely gracing the water spasming like they were trying to compensate. "fuck it'll bruise fine...I'm pale so they'll stick out...a lot." He said,"We should maybe get out and head to my room before someone else comes for a bath....not that you have to stop once we're there."

***  
Listening to Dirk pant for breath, John's gaze lingered at the dark purple bruise forming on his shoulder. Seeing the dark mark against such pale skin, and knowing he was the one who made it, stoked a fire inside that he never knew he had. A happy possessive feeling came over him, wanting to make many more hickies all over him where everyone could see.

His fingers lingered, lightly tracing over the bruise and surrounding areas. The skin felt so soft and delicate, yet John knew Dirk was made of tougher stuff than an actual human would be. And oh how he wanted to taste him again 

With Dirk's last sentence John's gaze snapped up to bore into Dirk, licking his lips quickly. "Yes....we should go to the room. Right." His eyes slowly ran down along the untouched areas of Dirk's neck before going back to his eyes. He whispers, "I'm not sure I'd want to stop."

***  
Dirk shivered as John ran his hands over the mark. "Get your clothes on." He said softly and watched John as he backed away. As soon as he did Dirk shifted in the water and climbed out onto the ledge. He shook himself feathers fluffing up. Slowly he laid down for John to climb on and once he was Dirk looked up,"There's a way to my room from here, so we can go without anyone seeing." He said. 

He started walking, as he did so lights lit around them, more so out of courtesy for John than Dirk. The scales where John left his mark were discolored, instead of the dim shine of gold, they had turned to a dark orange, and became matte. Dirk didn't seem worried about it though. 

"I'll light the fire place in my room and get it big enough to keep it warm. ANd I'll see what clothes I have that you can borrow tonight." He said softly and jumped landing on a ledge that barely held his feet. He closed his wings and pressed inside. The passage barely big enough for him to fit through.

***  
At the command Dirk uttered John quickly backed up and moved to the rock he left his clothes on, putting them on as quickly as he could. He watched Dirk climb the ledge and followed after him. Seeing the dragon obviously waiting for him he quickly climbed on top and tried to get his balance; it really wasn't like riding a horse.

As they started moving through the tunnels John took the time to look around, seeing as there were lights to help. Eventually his gaze came back to Dirk's shoulder that he marked. He could see a slight change in the color of the scales from this angle which kind of surprised him. Mindlessly he reached out and rand his hand over the scales, half listening as Dirk talked. 

"Hmm. I'm not sure I could fit into your clothes." He said with amusement clear in his voice. They were pretty different body types afterall. "At the very least they will not fit the way they should." He cut off as he pressed himself closer to Dirks body to get away from the pressed in walls.

***  
"I didn't say they'd fit well. Just that i'd see if you have something." He said and turned to a somehow tighter passageway. His scales scrapping the walls as he walked but once he existed he was on a ledge above his room. He jumped to the floor and laid down for John to get off. 

Once he was he went to the fireplace and filled it with wood and some paper for starter. He reached his claws to the back and swiped them on the stone until the paper started burning. "There we go." He said softly. 

He moved to the closet and got out a button down that looked like it belonged to Hal. It was far too big to fit Dirk properly. But it might fit John if it's a little tight in the shoulders. "I hope one of Hal's dress shirts is okay. It's too big for me, and he gave it to me as a hand me down."

***  
John climbed off of Dirk and stood watching as he made a fire and went through his clothing to find what he was looking for. As Dirk pulled out the button down John stepped closer, shedding his wet shirt and grabbing the dry one. He looked at it for a moment, trying to measure it with his eyes compared to his own body but it seemed close enough. He quickly put it on, feeling a tightness along his shoulders and upper arms, but he was able to button it up and move around without incident.

"What do you think, does it look ok?" He spread his arms, showing off to Dirk. Then he paused and glanced at the closet before turning back to Dirk somewhat sheepish. "You wouldn't happen to have pants that might fit, would you?

***  
Dirk looked at him,"Uh...I'm sure I've got like something." He said and moved to the bureau pulling out grey pants. "They'll be hot." He said and gave it to him. "They are stretchy though. So." He said and gave it to John. He went to the drawers and got out his own pyjamas. They were simply cotton. And the color of ash and soot, likely so the fireplace didn't stain them. 

"Sorry about the fire, it's harder for me to maintain a constant temperature when I have no fire myself yet. So if I need to put it out I can. Just i'd rather not."

***  
John accepted the pants gratefully. "Honestly Dirk, it's not a problem. I want you to be comfortable too. I just might not snuggle up if I'm too hot." He grinned.

He looked at the pants before realizing he would need to take his off in order to do that. And his underwear probably. He started looking around the room for a door to a restroom. He may be ok with showing Dirk alot, as has been seen, but perhaps he shouldnt get completely naked in front of him just yet. With a slight tinge to his cheeks John asks, "Um, where is you restroom?"

***  
Dirk looked at him and blinked confused at first,"There isn't one in my room. But I'll step out." He said and moved to the door.

He left out the balcony. He waited until John told him he could return,"The bathroom is off the balcony. Like you have to climb to get to it. Because my room is for a dragon." He pointed out."

***  
"Oh, uh ok" John said, surprised there was no bathroom in the bedroom. Shaking his head clear he set about quickly stripping himself of his pants and underwear and putting on the gray pants. Already John was starting to feel a bit warm from the fire.

"Well he certainly wasn't kidding." He mumbled. 

He stopped down to grab the wet clothes and set about arranging them close to the fireplace to dry off. As he was doing so he yelled out, "It's ok to come in now Dirk!"

He finished moving the clothes as he liked them and looked at Dirk walking back into the room. "Off the balcony?" He moved to look outside, finding what must be the bathroom a little bit off the level of the bedroom. Well, that'll be a fun climb. "Ah ok, I'll have to keep that in mind." At that he slowly moves closer to Dirk. "Would you like to lay down in the nest?"

***  
Dirk nodded as he took John's clothes off the floor. "Let me hang these on hangers. If the fire is too much, just tell me. I know you're warm blooded. So if you're okay with just me using you for a heater, I won't need it as much. But I'll need it lit in the morning to get moving." He said softly. He went to the closet and got a few wire hangers to put John's clothes on. He hung them on the mantle. 

He did however dim the fire a bit, so it wouldn't be licking John's clothes in the night. 

"I'm hoping once I get healthy again, I'll produce my own flame and I won't rely on outside heat sources. I couldn't even eat the coals with Hal to help start it because they actually hurt, which isn't uncommon for imperials to have issues producing their own fire, but for me to be unable to eat the coals isn't good. Once I’m healthy I'll have to come back and try again." He said softly to John. 

He took a deep breath,"On a much better note, did you see what my scales looked like where you marked me? Your teeth will break if you ever bite my scales. Few things can pierce them. But many can discolor them. If you say cut my arm in my human form, i'd bleed, if I shifted, the scales would be dull, weakened, and blood would pool beneath them. If me and another dragon tied up, it'd look much worse on this form, because the injuries are proportional to my form." He said. "If my wings, or tail are injured, I can't shift until they are healed due to how they are added to this form in terms of mass" He said and smiled at him.

***  
"Oh! You don't have to-ok thank you" John said, slightly embarrassed at having made Dirk do such a chore for him. It was sweet of him to take such care of his personal items, even at the risk of offering to lower the fire that he certainly needed to be comfortable. "I honestly don't mind if you use me as a heater, I tend to overheat in my own bed and wake multiple times a night. Maybe that can help you out though."

Listening to Dirk describe how his health was so bad he couldn't even start his own inner fire from the coals he mentioned made a twinge of guilt flare. He tried his best to keep it from showing on his face, not wanting to sadden Dirk and insult him with what may look like pity. But, this wouldn't have happened if he weren't betrothed to John now would it? 

John tried very hard to concentrate as Dirk described the differences in his two forms and how things carry over but it his mind kept coming back around to that guilt which had slowly started to grow since meeting Dirk in that throne room. Guilt...along with protective anger. 

"A-ah yes, I saw that the scales where I marked you were that orange color. It's rather interesting to see how things change between shifting. I think Queen Rose mentioned something about not being able to shift because of shedding too.." He tried to keep himself looking interested and light hearted but he just couldn't hold it. Soon enough his gaze dropped to look at the floor, his shoulders slumping. "Dirk. Why.....don't you hate me?" John asked, his eyes barely able to glance at Dirk's face.

***  
Dirk looked at him,"It's not a big deal, you're a guest, and It's just some clothes. You likely didn't think about hangers. So it's not a big deal.." He said softly and looked at him,"I appreciate it." 

"The type of dragon I am runs ill anyway. Rarely we can start our fires on our own. Hal needed the help of coals, it's not shameful." He said simply. "Imperials are a rare breed. Hard to study because there is so few of us. And most of us don't want to be kept under close examination. So rose having twin Imperials, and then them both living was a miracle given that she's a coatl." he said softly. 

"Yes we shed. I can't shift during it because it's uncomfortable to begin with, and again, this form doesn't have tail and wings. It'd make shedding skin very unpleasant if they don't get it as well." He said and moved to his desk shuffling some papers. Looking for what he needed at least until John spoke. 

"What have you done to be deserving of my hatred? Exist the same as them? If i abuse someone who wasn't deserving, what would that make me? Why waste what energy I have on tearing someone down who didn't even know what was happening, let alone someone who seems genuinely upset by it?"

***  
"I had no idea that you were part of such a rare breed. There is much I need to learn about dragons I suppose, like what all types of dragons there are in general. I feel like it would be important to know more about this place." He was able to push his guilt back for the moment to let his genuine curiosity push through. He wouldn't want Dirk to think he didn't care about his husband to be and what he was talking about. It was quite the opposite actually. Even so, the turmoil within was only getting larger.

Hearing Dirk so staunchly refute what John thought felt like the world tilted on its axis. "But...but you would never have had to go through all of this if you hadn't been betrothed to me. The only reason those tutors came was to make you into what they thought would be the best husband For Me. And I just. I see how much you've been hurt."

Wetness started to build up, blurring his vision but he refused to blink and let the tears flow, showing how much this was affecting him. He didn't have the right. He crossed his arms, hunching a little subconsciously, and turned slightly away so Dirk couldn't see the tears gathered there. 

"I know you've gone through terrible things, lost things that may never be able to come back. I just-how can you treat me so kindly?" He glanced at Dirk through his lashes, unable to face him head on.

***  
"Do you know why Rose is trying to get me out of Derse?" He said spinning on John. "Let me give you a hint, she has seen what happens if me and Hal fight for the crown and I win. Derse spirals, i go mad with guilt, and burn it to the ground. If Hal wins the same thing happens and he ends up dying in the end. Poisoned. If we don't fight for the crown and I'm sent away Derse is fine. Roxy rules after Hal names her successor. Hal becomes her knight. He lives. Everyone lives. Two out of three of us are happy. My magic even this weakened, I'm dangerous to everyone around me. And trust me, if I had a partner who continued their abuse, that partner would eventually be killed by my hand." He said, 

"I've gone through terrible things because I made that choice. I bowed my head and took everything so everyone else could be happy. Including what I thought would lead to your happiness. I was mistaken. Which is why I treat you kindly. You are innocent. You are hurt by what they did. By what I allowed to happen to me. Which is why I'm treating you kindly. You could have come in and continued what they started. You haven't. That is worthy of kindness. That is worthy of my affection, if not as a husband that at least as my friend." He said moving to him. "Rose can't tell me what she's seen concerning prospit with our marriage, but she promises it's good. That we end up happy." He said softly.

***  
John startled, flinching back at Dirk rounded on him. As he listened to the heated explanation his eyes slowly widened in shock; so this was all started by the Queen's premonitions? He had heard vague rumors about her having such an ability, the common theme being that her words always held true and to go against her advice would lead to ruin. It brought a whole new side to what happened to Dirk. He felt naïve and selfish to try and hold all of the blame for something that was obviously more involved than just for himself.

He rushed the few steps forwards towards Dirk before he could lose his nerve and wrapped his arms around him tight, tucking his face into the crook of fiancé's neck. He shuddered, trying to calm himself from the tears that had not fully gone away. "I'm sorry you've gone through so much Dirk. I will make sure that you have a happy life. It might not be here with your family, and it may take time, but you will be happy with me I know it. I won't let anything like what you had to endure happen again."

He leaned back a bit so he could look directly into Dirk's eyes, giving him a slightly watery smile filled with determination. " I promise."

***  
It was Dirk's turn to be surprised and try to step away as John rushed him his ears darting down as fear swelled in his chest. Until he realized John was crying. He put a hand in the others hair gently petting it,"It's okay. I promise. I'll be fine with time. That's all you can do for me. Is give me the time needed to heal." He said,"Happiness comes with time. I've already been happier today than I have in years. So i'm thankful already." He said softly. 

"Don't make that promise, I'm not a fool, happiness relies on me. You'll help, but I have to be happy by my own choices." he said softly,"So don't promise to make me happy, promise to help me get to where I can be happy." he said softly and put his chin on John's head. 

"you really need to stop the charging and hugging me thing. I'm never expecting it and it startles me." he said softly to him smiling a bit.

***  
At Dirk's words John couldn't help but droop a little. It kind of felt like everything he said was being brought right back to him, showing how immature his thinking really was. He wasn't pouting, no really, he wasn't. Ok maybe just a little. That is, until he felt Dirk move closer and rest his chin on top of his head. Then the pout turned to a small smile, hidden but to himself. 

"....Yes you're right. I let my emotions get the better of me and said some naïve things again. But I do want to help make your life with me in Prospit a happy one."

When Dirk mentioned how he was startled John's eyes widened and he stepped back again in a panic. "Ah! Oh I didn't even think, I'm so sorry Dirk. I'll try to remember to ask first before I hug you- with your permission of course."

***  
"Being naive is fine. I just don't want you to beat yourself up if you find I'm not happy the way I should be. I want you to have expectations you can meet." He said softly,"So you don't get upset." he explained and purred deep in his chest, at least until John pulled away. 

Dirk's arms falling to his side,"no, i want you to hug me. I'd honestly liked it if you never stopped the casual touches, and hugging me. It's nice, it's comfortable, it's....I want it because it makes me feel warm...." he said softly to the other, wanting him to hug him again. But also not forcing it, "Just charging me suddenly like you did makes me want to run. Sets off a fight or flight." he said softly and turned a bit red,"Sorry."

***  
John froze, feeling his face get rather warm. He looked to the side slightly, clearing his throat before speaking, intermittently glancing at Dirk. "Ah, uh, well. It just so happens that i'm rather fond of the...touching too." He tried so hard to not show just how embarrassed this was making him feel. "As is our nature I don't normally like having people close enough for casual touching but, uh," He locks eyes with Dirk, "I find that I rather like it, when it's with you. So-so don't worry about trying not to touch me back ok? This is my permission to do what you'd like whenever. Unless, of course, I'm in a really bad state or something then you might want to ask beforehand."

Finally he turned to face Dirk head on, spreading his arms out in invitation. "So...could I?" A small smile finally comes up, something almost private made just for Dirk.

***  
Dirk looked at him,"Do no elves like touching? Here we all just...well you met Roxy, and how my siblings were far from afraid to poke, prod, grab and toss." He said,"And Hal usually sleeps curled up in here. While I'm not as socialized as them, I still...need touch." he said, he might be ashamed to admit it, but it felt good to have someone run a hand over his hair- hair that was starting to curl the more it dried.

Dirk moved to John and wrapped his arms around him before pulling him down in the bed. He purred again as he pulled one of the many blankets over them. "You should try to sleep. We'll need to be up early if you want a hot breakfast." He said softly. "I want to take you out of the castle grounds tomorrow."

***  
"Well, I mean, married couples will touch, but mainly outside the public eye. Mothers will be all over their children when they are young, it doesn't fully go away but as the children age it becomes a more at-home thing. Otherwise no, people tend to keep a wide berth for politeness sake. I will try to provide as much of the skin contact as I can, but i'm not sure it will be enough for you...we might have to figure something out" John's eyebrows drew in as he bit down on his lip in worried concentration as the thought.

While he was thinking he was suddenly wrapped in Dirk's arms. He relaxed quickly as he was pulled down into the bed that he had noticed before. Once he had gotten down on the bed he shifted until he laid on his back, scooping up Dirk to rest his head on his chest as his hand started to make a slow trail along his back up over his neck into his hair. He had to admit he rather liked the feel of it, feathers and all.

"A hot breakfast and being able to roam off the castle grounds? Oh, how you spoil me so fiancé-mine." 

He said it so casually, so thoughtlessly until his brain caught up to his mouth and then a slight tinge of red dusted his cheeks. He had a feeling pet names would be coming soon without his actual decision before his mouth decided to let it out anyways.

***  
"We'll burn that bridge as we get to it." he said softly and let John explain to him, and move him to put his head on John's chest. "My biggest concern is honestly your bed. If it's too small I'll have to file my horns. Or we'll have to replace it." He explained softly

He smiled up at John at the sentence and pet name his eyes flashing at the word of possession,"You've shown rose you'll protect me, she'll likely still request Hal to Join us. But that means you'll get to fly, if from his back. Gods...I'll have to ride without a saddle. Fuck. He's going to try to throw me." he said and laughed a bit,"Oh well." He said and yawned. "Plus we have to leave anyway at dawn to get you to the place where I'll mark you tomorrow. Because Derse likes to party and will party for Days."

***  
The mention of filing horns had John's hands quickly making their way up through Dirks hair to lightly touch the horns in question. "No, there is no need to file your horns. I'm sure the bed will be alright, and if not, then I guess it was time for a bit of redecorating anyhow" he huffs a laugh

Seeing the flashing eyes reminded him of their earlier escapades in the bath, and the promise of more. It was nearly enough to make him flush once again but instead he tried to concentrate on what Dirk was saying. The mention of throwing him had him going tense for a moment, eyes wide in shock, before slowly relaxing from hearing him laugh. "That, uh, sounds a bit scary. But then again I don't have wings like you do. I'm assuming it's a sibling thing?

The mention if the marking ceremony has John's eyes darting to the mark he made earlier, his fingers barely brushing over it before he goes back to running through Dirks hair. "Ah right, of course. I was wondering when that was going to happen. And that sounds like quite the celebration if it lasts for days at a time!"

***  
"Well weddings are rare here. Let alone a prince wedding." He explained "My horns fall off every few months anyway. So it's not that big a deal to file them." He said softly. "So filing them won't hurt, it's not like breaking or clipping. I'll often rub them against a tree anyway if I think they're too big." he said to him, wanting John to know that some things are okay. 

"It's not. Hal can catch me should I not be able to shift. But we just only have mine and Roxy's saddles that fit him, so you'll just be forced to use mine, and I'll just hook my hands under his scales and call it even." He said simply smiling at him as John turned red,"You always turn red when you say something a dragon would...why?" He asked softly. 

"It'll happen tomorrow. Wear comfortable clothes." He said softly. "It is, it's just a bunch of magic, booze, and music."

***  
"Well, I suppose that's up to you then, but I just think it's silly when we could just have a bed that fits properly without the needed hassle for you" he said simply

He listened as Dirk talked about the flight with Hal with a sort of wry smile on his face. "Yea, that sounds like sibling antics to me. I may not have any actual brother or sisters but Jade has always been like a sister to me, and I know we've acted in such a way and played pranks on each other." He let out a wistful sigh remembering such simple times.

When Dirk pointed out the blushing, John started blushing harder, avoiding his gaze. "Ahaha, I'm not sure what you're talking about!"

"Well, if you want me to wear comfortable clothes then I should probably stop by the room my things were sent to so I can change. Maybe then I can get dry underwear too," he chuckled. "It sounds like a very fun time to be had though.

***  
Dirk blinked at John his eyes alighting again,"John....why do you blush so bright when you do something mildly draconic in nature." he said moving up and off him shifting o curl around him like a python would prey, being careful to make sure he doesn't hurt John. Dirk laying on his own coils as he looked at him. "You've done it repeatedly and sue me. but I'm curious about what's causing it." He said and shifted back to his human form to where he had John straddling his waist a mischievous smile appearing. 

"I'll make sure you get there." He said smiling at him,"And that you get dry underwear."He said chuckling a bit and putting his face in John's neck sighing softly. "I'm so glad you're so kind."

***  
Feeling Dirk shift and coil around him left John feeling slightly disoriented and a little out of sorts. Once he processed the words he couldn't help but blush a little harder, avoiding Dirk's gaze as he tried to put together his thoughts, whether he should say the full truth. Then suddenly he wasn't wrapped in a dragons coils anymore, oh no. He was straddling his fiancé. John let out a little eep that he would deny he ever made as he quickly covered his am face with his hands; his blush getting worse as it travelled from the tips of his ears down his neck. 

"It. It just, um, it feels really intimate. The things. That I end up doing with you." He peeked one eye between his fingers, staring at that mischievous smile of his. "I wouldn't normally do these things with anyone, and yet I find myself doing them with you." 

It was about that time that he realized he was still straddling Dirk's waist, so he made moves to move off, mortified to have been there so long without realizing.

Having Dirk smile at him and laugh sweetly as he cuddled close eased him a bit. "And I'm glad that I like you more than I thought I would" he whispered.

***  
Dirk looked at John,"That's not everything." He said softly against John's neck. "I'm curious so I'd like to know why you always blush." He said softly. He moved to let John off his lap but didn't want him to move too far.

Dirk looked at him,"Did you really think you wouldn't like Derse?" He asked and smiled at him,"What had you sure you wouldn't."

***  
John let out a small whine, both from embarrassment and frustration. "I told you, it feels really intimate! It.. it makes me think of. Things." He said as he looked everywhere but at Dirk.

The next question gave John pause. He blinked before looking back at Dirk. "It's not that I didn't think I wouldn't like Derse. Though admittedly I have heard some things, I found it more like an adventure. It was more that I was nervous how we were going to act around each other, if we would be like friends or acquaintances, even hate each other! Honestly though, I never hoped for it to turn out like...this." he shyly looked down from Dirk's gaze, slowly moving down over the his nose, pausing at his sweet lips before moving down to his own hands as he fidgeted.

***  
"Oh? What things." He asked putting his finger on John's chin to try and make him look at him. "Intimacy doesn't explain why you seem to do it when you make a dragon happy." He said softly. "I've no clue if my face changes or what makes you grow flustered by it." He said softly. 

"To be fair, I'm just relieved that you seem to like me, and are happy with me as your partner." He said softly.

***  
John followed Dirk's fingers guiding to look at him once more. He bit his lip, brows scrunched together in thought before he looked up and spoke.

"Not when I make a dragon happy. When I make you happy. It...when I say or do something that makes you happy or feel safe a feel all warm inside. And when we...play, you get this intense, possessive look and it just." He glanced down at Dirk's lips again before looking back up at his eyes albeit reluctantly. "It makes me want to kiss you, to mark you, to do...other things. Things I've not felt about another person. So I get flustered and embarrassed and I blush!" 

He let the last words rush out before closing his eyes, trying to hide his face once again. Soon he lets out a sigh. 

"Yes. Me too. I'm happy...that you are happy. Or at least you are content."

***  
Dirk looked at him smiling slightly,"I...I get that way because you're using language that for a dragon, is very specific. We uh, we use a lot of words of ownership, marking each other like one writes their name in their home's door." He said softly,"And when you do those things, or say them, it sends me, or rather, a part of me that isn't human in the slightest, rushing forward. Wanting to hear it again and again." He said softly explaining to John and blushing a bit himself,"Our dragons aren't really separate from us, but how that part of us influences us can be very different and separate from how we should experience it." He said. 

He gently moved John's hands,"But I'm glad you're here, and that you say them, and that you're happy. It gives me a lot of hope that all of this will be fine in the future."

***  
John let Dirk move his hands down as he blinked at him owlishly. He took a moment to process what he heard before his face lit up in a 'lightbulb moment'. 

"Oh, so your dragon part was moved to act because I said I was yours and you were mine? I mean I was just being honest, we've been set for each other for quite a few years now." A reminiscing smile slowly spread over his lips. "I remember when I first heard I would wed a dragon. I was so amazed and was proudly posturing to whomever would hear it about how I was so lucky to betrothed to a dragon." He chuckled lightly

He turned his soft gaze back to Dirk. "I'm sure things will work out well. We can make all the other Prospitians jealous with our happiness" he said with a lopsided grin.

***  
Dirk nodded slowly,"It's like, it wants me to move things faster, to mark you now, ceremony be damned, Because you're using language that for us has a lot of meaning for us. A lot of weight is put on words, on possessive actions. So you just using them so easily is sending a message of comfort and familiarity." He said and moved to pull John closer. He was feeling chilled and wanted the other closer to help chase it off.

"I'm glad you were- and maybe still are excited to marry a dragon. It means a lot to me to know such a thing." He said softly and leaned his head against John's shoulder. Already he was falling asleep. Warming up and getting comfortable.

***  
Smiling softly John wrapped his arms around Dirk. He pulled him closer to keep Dirk warm through the night like he knew he could, what with him always running so hot as he slept. As Dirk rested his head against John's shoulder, he began to slowly run his fingers through the soft feather-locs. It really was an interesting feeling on his fingertips; one he could easily get used to.

"Yes, I am still very excited. Just trying to look a bit cool instead of the over excited dork that I am." He chuckled. He let out a slow sigh before turning to look at Dirk's sleeping face, whispering, "Goodnight sweet prince of mine." before closing his eyes and drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Dirk didn't sleep easy. Nightmares plaguing him until the early morning hours. The sun hadn't even risen yet. So sitting up he wasn't shocked to see the claw marks on his own arms or the tea and bandages sitting on his desk. Getting up he slid out of bed leaving John tucked under a couple thinner blankets while he wrapped his arms up and disinfected them. He went and changed his clothes, putting on the suit for the day. An outfit somehow less covering than yesterday but still fur lined with thick fur from some winter coated animals. He put jewelry on his horns and ears before going to pour tea for him and John. 

He wondered if John had stopped him from clawing at his arms. they weren't as bad as they were alone, but he doubted John had the strength to stop him on his own.

***  
Hardly any time had passed, it felt like, from when John fell asleep to when he was jerked away by Dirks terrified sounds and him scraping his claws along his forearms, creating long welts and cuts all up and down his arms. At first John blanked and didn't know what was going on, what he should do; then he remembered the mention of how Dirk had night terrors. He knew he couldn't just sit and watch, there was no letting it 'run its course.

Having no idea where to start, John grabbed Dirks hands, trying to pull them away from each other. After much strain from trying to keep them apart he grew desperate, and in that desperation he threw himself upon Dirk to wrap him up in a hug. He could feel scratches along his back, but it was not nearly as bad as what he had been doing to himself. He tried shushing and smoothing along his arms until eventually Dirk fell back down looking all the more tired for it.

The second time he tried smoothing his fingers through Dirk's hair after the quick embrace. It seemed to work better than just rubbing along his arms did previously. As they both started to calm down to sleep he found himself humming a tune he usually played on his piano.

By the fifth time he had the routine down pat; separate his arms and get in between, pet his head, and humm a tune. It cut down the time for the terrors down a little bit each time.

When morning finally started to break John slowly woke, still tired. He was sure there were slight bags under his eyes from the constant interruptions to his sleep. As he woke he noticed he was the only one in bed, and that made him get up quickly to look around. He soon saw Dirk, perfectly awake, arms dressed, starting to sip on his tea. "Morning" he mumbled, just barely coherently.

***  
"Sorry if I woke you up." He said softly. John looked exhausted and he could only imagine how bad last night got. He just hoped John wasn't hurt. 

"Hal or Roxy stopped by....I imagine that's where the tea and bandages came from at least." He said and poured John's cup of tea,"I'm really sorry for last night....I don't remember anything but I'm assuming to make sure it didn't get too bad...I probably should have had Hal stay in here. You're not hurt are you?" He asked and slowly moving to give John his tea.

***  
John yawned while stretching hard. He felt barely a twinge on his back, so he dismissed any damage as superficial, probably only a few scratches. "Oh I'm fine, dont worry about me." he said with a sleepy smile, moving to take his cup. "Oh thank you. But yes, I tried my best to help. I couldn't let you hurt yourself so much when I was right there. I'm not sure if what I did helped all that much though." He said with a worried glance at Dirk.

"Won't lie, i wish we could sleep for just a tad bit longer though," He said through another yawn. "So should I just wear my normal clothing again, or is there something specific I should wear for you to make your mark?"

***  
"wear comfortable clothes. I have to get mine from Kanata. I'm glad you helped....but don't try to physically restrain me. Hal uses magic...."he said softly. When my claws are longer and sharper the risk to you is too much." He said softly.

"You'll probably have plenty of time to nap on the trip if I carry you most the way up the mountain." He said and smiled at him.

***  
"Comfortable clothes huh..." he thought about it for a moment before speaking again. "Yea I'm pretty sure I brought something that would work, I just need to change."

When Dirk mentioned restraining first John's eyebrows rose in surprise before he got a sheepish look, glancing away and ruffling his bed head. "I, uh, didn’t restrain you per-se. I figured out quickly that trying to hold your arms wouldn't work out too well."

The thought of having a nap sounded wonderful until- "wha, no, you don't have to carry me!" He insisted with a high pitched voice before trying to clear his voice. "I can walk, I'll be fine. I can just retire early tonight or something."

***  
At the mention of not restraining him Dirk looked at him"Turn for me please." He said softly. Looking at him with a careful expression.

"The cliff faces are perfectly vertical and by the ocean meaning you will be strapped to a saddle. Because you're either on Hal or me. It's too wet for you to climb without help. I'm not allowed to climb it alone because of the danger the water alone poses let alone the rock it beats against." He said softly.

"Plus it's a good idea. To nap before I use magic. Because I've never finished the spell and stayed awake long after."

***  
John stiffened, slowly looking at Dirk. "Uh, why? I'm honestly ok. I don't want you to get over something that's not worth worrying over."

When Dirk spoke of just how difficult it would be to get to the spot, John's face blanched. "Ah. Ok, I guess I can see why I would need to be carried then. Would I be too much for you though?" He said with a look of concern.

***  
"no...I've been making the climb for a year now to practice the spell. So I'm familiar with the cliff face and all that it entails. Hal will fly to make sure I don't fall unless it's storming. "He explained and stood moving to John.

"Turn around and let me see if I clawed you John." He said softly.

***  
His shoulders slumped as he sighed, turning around to show the shirt he borrowed with little holes and tears in the material. Lifting over his head, he pulled the shirt up to show his back. There were criss cross marks of thin red welts, of varying redness and swelling to show how long it had been since each layer was created. Far more spread out were thin scratches, some with small scabs but most without. "See, not so bad. It doesn't even hurt, really. So don't worry about it too much ok Dirk?"

John tried to give Dirk a look over his shoulder to show just how ok he was, though questioning if the message had gone through.

***  
Dirk sucked air in through his teeth,"Shit." he said softly and ran a light hand over them,"They look horrible. I'm so sorry. I'll try not to do it again." He said softly and got the disinfectant and the bandages for the worst of them. "I really am sorry. I can't worry about it, because if I do I'll eat myself alive over it, so I wont'. But know I am sorry." He said softly.

***  
John shivered as Dirk ran his fingers over his back, breath hitching. It felt nice, nearly to the point of being ticklish "Diiiiirk, you're tickling me!" He whined, trying and failing not to twitch.

He eyed Dirk as he walked away to get the first aid supplies, listening to him apologize all the while. As he came closer John stepped up to him, taking one hand, setting the things he was holding down, and then carefully holding onto that hand with both of his. 

"Dirk, honestly, there is no reason for apologies. You've barely done anything, let alone enough to require cleaning and bandaging. I've done much worse to myself when I was younger and lost in my own sense of infallibility. I will be fine and I will continue to be fine every other night as we sleep together." 

He squeezed Dirk's hand quickly before pulling it up to press a kiss to his knuckles. "Please, just trust me "

***  
Dirk smiled at John and sighed,"Our claws our very dangerous, let me disinfect them please." He said softly and moved to keep going. "I know I've barely done anything, but for my own soundness of mind, let me wash them." He said softly,"And bandage them." He promised. 

He looked at him and sighed softly as he kissed his hand,"I appreciate the sentiment, but please let me do this. Just for myself if not you?" He asked quietly.

***  
John sighed lightly. "Ok fine, you can do as you wish." He turned his back to Dirk, shirt still held up for easy access.

"I still don't think I need bandages" he mumbled before perking back up. "So when do we need to leave for the site?"

***  
"Thank you." He said softly and began rubbing the disinfectant on the worse ones. Carefully wrapping Johns torso in the bandages until none of them were visible. "Claws can cause a lot more damage than just these cuts if I don't do this. So thank you." He said softly. 

"around noon. It's barely sunrise." He said softly and gave him his clothes from yesterday. "We have to be there at sun set so uh, my light show can really go off."

***  
Taking the clothes gratefully, John's eyebrows rose in surprised curiosity. "A light show huh? What exactly do you have to do anyhow? Wait, am I supposed to do anything? I feel I should have practiced this." He trailed off hesitantly.

"But since it's so early and we don't have to be anywhere...why don't we lay down for just a bit longer?" He said, eyes shining hopefully

***  
"you just watch. Since you're not able to practice. I've managed to create a spell that needs one person but it takes everything I have. It takes everything Hal has. I've never finished it conscious. He's never finished it standing....but I'm proud of it." He said softly.

"You have to eat breakfast with my mother and siblings. It's a more private affair in Roxy's garden." He said and took his hand,"And they're probably waiting for us. Roxy has been waiting probably since midnight.

***  
"I can't say that hearing that doesn't worry me." He said, eyebrows bunched together in slight sign of stress. "But I'm sure it will be wonderful with how much you have put into it. I can't wait to see it." He let out a small smile.

At the mention of the breakfast John blinked before remembering them talking about it yesterday. "Oh, right! Of course!" Then he remembered yesterday, looking at Dirk's shoulder and-yep, still very purple. His other hand quickly jumped to his neck where he remembered Dirk nipping with his sharp teeth. There must surely be a bruise there too. He groans. "How likely are they to tease us?" He lets out hesitantly.

***  
"Very." he said and went to put on the sapphire circlet he had, it sitting neatly on his brow."but they'll also be glad to see you did something like this." he said and smiled at him. 

"I promise, it's just, a lot of energy to make something like that, and if I was healthy I'd just be like Hal, weakened, but fine. But I'm not, so you just get one hell of a dance, and light show, and then to keep me from hitting my head too hard." He said smiling to him. "Are you ready to go to roxy's rooms?" He asked and shifted so John could get on him and he could jump down from the cliff face.

***  
John quietly grumbled at the confirmation. Oh this was going to be so embarrassing. When Dirk asked if he was ready he blinked before looking at his clothes and yelping, quickly turning around and changing as fast as he could. His hair looked completely ruffled by the end of it as he turned around with a quick grin before climbing on top of Dirk. "As ready as I can be!"

He braced himself as much as he could as Dirk jumped down, feeling his heart jump into his throat and a feeling of excitement rushed through his veins. Suddenly he was letting out little giggles that bubbled up that he could not quite stop from pouring out. He never thought falling like this could be fun!

***  
Dirk snorted and moved to jump off the cliff. His wings spread as glided down. Once on the ground he made his way through the castle to John's rooms. Once there he reached getting John off and shifting himself,"Go get changed into clean, comfortable clothes."He said softly. 

"You'll love flying if you liked my glorified falling that much." He said as he followed him in.

***  
After the thrilling feeling of the fall John couldn't help the smile that wouldn't leave his face. He was nearly humming in happiness as he was lead around on Dirk's back. Once in his room and set down he hurried over to his trunk, digging around. "Got it~" 

He quickly found the loose fitting, soft tunic he had been looking for and switched it out for the ornate shirt from yesterday. A bit more digging and he was also changing his underwear and pants into much more comfortable pants.

"If that was glorified falling then I'm sure I'll just love flying with you. I can't wait til we can" he said, grinning at Dirk with excitement.

***  
"Well that certainly wasn't flying." he said smiling and watching him. Once he started to change he turned around and waited for John. Once he got dressed Dirk shifted to wait for him. "I'll have to hope Hal's already there. I can't fly you over." he said

Once John was situated he began walking through the castle's halls.

***  
"I guess If he isnt i will just have to wait for him huh? Not like I can do anything else of course." Suddenly a thoughtful look crossed his face as he looked to the side. A mumbled "Unless..." barely reaching Dirk's ears.

Once he saw Dirk walking out into the hall John quickly followed. He couldn't help himself from looking around, constantly peeking into whatever rooms he could see through and imagining what could be there for any place he couldnt realistically reach. "Intellectually I knew this castle would be vastly different from mine, but it's one thing to think about it and another to actually see it."

***  
"unless what," he asked and looked at him as he traveled the halls. He grabbed John gently and put him on his back. 

"What are you thinking of?" he asked softly to him. Once they were outside the castle Dirk walked around the border until they were at the back end. He roared up and Hal's head peered out. He jumped down and looked at them. 

"Did you sleep well John?" He asked looking at him with a knowing expression.

***  
"Well, you know about elven magic right? I have a particular affinity towards air magic. I've never tested how far I can take that, but it makes me wonder if I could basically fly with it. Maybe glide, or slow myself down if I ever fell from your or Hal's back. I'm a little interested to try it out honestly" he said as he once again rode on Dirk's back. There was much for him to try.

He looked around when they stopped, flinching and looking up when Dirk roared. When he saw Hal peek his head over he was relieved that there wouldn't be a delay or any issues with trying to get to Roxy's garden.

After Hal jumped down and asked how John's sleep was he was quick to avoid his gaze, a slightly hesitant look about it. "It, uh, wasn't too bad. Wouldn't mind if I had a nap though today." He said with a rather fake sounding chuckle.

***  
"well, it wouldn't hurt to see in smaller, safer settings than you just...jumping." he said simply. 

Once Hal landed Dirk nosed John off and shifted himself. "It's not a big deal, we handled it." he said softly, mostly to John as he took his hand. "You don't have to be a dick." He said simply. 

Hal shrugged,"Not like I can't smell the blood. And see the bruises." He said and grabbed Dirk leaping up onto the ledge before leaping again and dropping him out of sight. He came back down for John and looked at him,"You're lucky you did stop him from hurting you too bad."

***  
John smiled as Dirk defended him. He gave his hand a quick squeeze before Hal took him up to the top of the cliff.

When Hal came back down, telling him how lucky he was, he shifted a little uncomfortably. One hand came up to grab the other arm and rub it as he glanced away somewhat grimacing before looking back at Hal. 

"Yea, that could've really ended badly. But thankfully I found out rather quickly how to help calm him down. I didn't get hurt much because of that. Guess I was really lucky." He shifted slightly before smiling up at Hal. "I'm still glad I was there though.

He stepped a little closer, waiting to be grabbed up and taken to Roxy's garden as was done to Dirk.

***  
Hal looked at him,"You're lucky his claws are so dull. When they're long again, you have to restrain him. Else hell shred you like a hot knife goes through butter." He said and gently picked John up in a clawed hand. 

Quickly he leapt up and landed in front of what seemed to be a green house situated in a cave. Unnatural glowing pink and red orbs dancing around.

Dirk made sure John was steady before smiling at him,"Roxy is quite the architect."

***  
John looked at his feet, feeling chastised. "Yea, I suppose so. I'll be careful though." 

Jumping up wasn't as thrilling as falling down, just the wind rushing his face still brought a wide smile to his face. As Hal let him down he slightly stumbled, and was grateful as Dirk steadied him. 

At Dirks words John looked up at Roxy's place, staring in awe. "Woah, no kidding! It looks so cool!"

***  
Hal shifted and looked at the bruises on them more closely,"You two....certainly didn't wait did you." He said softly and moved to the green house. Dirk growled at his back and took John's hand leading him. 

"What did he say to you down there?" he asked pushing open the door for John, warm mist rolling out and making Dirk purr softly at its warmth. He led Jake to the path,"Don't leave it, flowers aren't the only thing Roxy has in here." He said and squeezed his hand. 

Hal watched them,"Roxy did the blueprints, Dirk and I built it in like a month." he said shrugging,"It was rather simple." He said and summoned a bright red light in his hand. He tossed it up, the sunlights above opening to reveal the pinkish wisps of sunlight falling through.

***  
Hearing Dirk already point out the hickies on their necks made John flush bright as he heard Dirk growl. It might not have been much in the way of saying anything, let alone teasing, but just the possibility had John's hackles rising. He was grateful to Dirk for grabbing his hand, which was a comfort, and leading him inside since he was no longer paying any attention

"Not much honestly, just reiterating how dangerous last night could have been. Which I can understand, I promise." He said, looking over at him. "It was a best case scenario I guess you could say. Buuut I also feel like I know how you tick just that little bit more now." A slow teasing smirk spread over his face.

He turned to face Hal as he described the efforts each had taken in creating Roxy's little home, listening with visible interest. "It's incredible how it all came together like this. She seems to have a very creative mind." He watched as the red light rose, staring at the pink wisps once it was out of sight. It was so very beautiful.

***  
Dirk held his hands as they approached the gazebo. Rose dressed in dyed leather pants and corset with a deep purple shirt under it. A far cry from the beautiful floor length gown she wore yesterday. A broach holding a gemstone that matched each of her children head a cape off one shoulder, feathers from each of her children sitting. Dirk's golden feather, the brightest and held a red, blue eye like a peacocks. One had to wonder if when they grew back they'd be as vibrant and colorful. 

Roxy jumped from the top, landing on John today and rubbing against his head as she stood on his shoulder. She had to weigh as much as Dirk did in this form. Her long tail dragging the floor where it draped over his shoulder. Dirk keeping him from falling over under her weight. 

Rose smiled at them,"My, I see you already marked what's yours John." she said and motioned him to the table. "The breakfast is hot. Eat your fill. There's a long day's journey ahead."

***  
As John walked closer to the table he continued to marvel at the architecture of the place. Only when he noticed movement in front of him did he focus on whom he was seeing. Rose looked much different than how she was yesterday, but it was the breach that caught his attention. Such vibrant colors...and were those feathers??

His attention was cut short when suddenly he was nearly knocked over as something jumped onto him. He let out a loud Yelp as he felt someone, hopefully Dirk, holding him up. His chest was tight and he felt a bit uncomfortable, but once he recognized Roxy's form (and felt her nuzzling his head) he was able to calm down a little. He let out a small, slightly strained, chuckle, looking over at Dirk. "Well hello to you too Roxy." He said amused. 

His attention once again snapped to Rose as she spoke. Attention he immediately regretted when she pointed out the hickey. His eyes quickly shot to the bruise on Dirk's neck, a slight flush coming up before he looked away again. "Ah, haha, yea. It, uh, just kinda happened." He was glad for the distraction of food and moved to sit at the table after gently coaxing Roxy off of his shoulders. "Yes, thank you."

***  
Roxy leaped off John landing on Rose who didn't seem phased by her daughters weight, Rose smiled at John,"The ceremony itself is relatively private. THe after part will take place all through town. Dirk will be...extremely on edge, so try not to interact with strange dragons. But we should discuss what you're wearing." 

Dirk looked at her,"Did Kanaya make him something too?" He asked slightly confused. 

Roxy nodded,"Oh Dirk I saw it this morning, she made him a cloak with your feathers in the lining." she said and jumped off Rose shifting,"She also made him special shoes so he could dance if he wished once its all done." She said clearly eager about all of this. 

Hal poured them each a cup of tea and sat in a chair. "Roxy you're going to exhaust him before he's even gotten to the mountain."

***  
John nodded along as Rose described what was going to happen. He blinked, thrown off when warned not to interact with other dragons. "Won't it be hard to avoid contact with others when we are going to party with the town? I don't want to cause any issues, so what should I do? Wait, what I'm wearing?" 

He blinked as he looked down at himself. Dirk had said this was ok, Right? He looked up again, watching Dirk then Roxy as they talked about clothes that were made for him. "Wait, Kanaya, that's your mate right Rose? How did she already make things for me when I've not met her yet? It sounds lovely though. Special shoes for dancing..." he looked back to Dirk smiling slightly."That would be nice to put into use I think." 

He moved forward to finally sit in one of the chairs as Hal poured tea, slightly smiling at the family's antics. It reminded him of home.

***  
Rose shrugged,"she makes many guesses and hopes they're right. As for strange Dragons, just don't let them bully you, or mess with you. Tell them to lay off and don't purposefully try to get involved in dragons that are being pushy." She said simply. 

Hal looked at John,"And she saw you yesterday. She's a wonderful seamstress, if it doesn't fit, she'll make adjustments on the mountain." He said simply,'But that's a big if. She makes dresses for women who she's never seen before." He said.

***  
"So, just don't bother with anyone who is trying to get a rise out of me? that should be easy enough" he said with an easy smile. He glanced over at Dirk quickly before looking back at Rose. Would Dirk really, what, get territorial over him? Try to protect him? Obviously he was no Dragon, but he wasn't completely defenseless or without common sense!

John let out a low whistle, impressed. "Wow, without even seeing them? She must be an amazing seamstress! I can't hardly even imagine that. I'm kind of surprised I haven't heard of her even over in Prospit with skills like that."

***  
Dirk looked away from John,"Sorry," he said simply to explain the fact that he would be incredibly protective and territorial over John and those around him. 

Rose smiled a bit,"Young dragons are volatile, young dragons that are mated? Walking magical bombs waiting to go off." she said,"So yes, just don't let them get a rise out of you. "

***  
John blinked, eyebrows rising, as he listened to Rose. He looked at Dirk once again, this time keeping his gaze on him. Slowly he reached over and grabbed Dirk's hand, twining their fingers together.

"I'll certainly try my best. I wouldn't want to cause any problems." Keeping his hold on Dirk's hand, John went about trying to gather some food and start to eat breakfast, even if it was his non-dominant hand.

"So when will I be able to see the cloak and shoes that I will be wearing?"

***  
Rose nodded,"if you do, Dirk might kill another dragon over you. So just be aware, your actions now are not just your own." She said and sipped at her tea as she watched them. "When Kanaya is ready to give them, you will receive them. But the bottom is made with the last healthy feathers we had." She said and pulled the golden one from the broach. "the bottom looks like this while the shoulders are soft fluffy baby down that he had before he could leave the nesting grounds." She said. 

Hal looked at John,"this goes to Prospit as well John. I know you mean no ill intent, but if your people treat you poorly, we're not above killing perceived threats to our mates, nests, and hoards. And while Dirk is the first dragon to marry out of his caliber, he's going to be doing this alone. Unless you're about to reveal you have a half dragon to keep him in line if he starts becoming territorial."

***  
Wincing, John nodded. He knew that he had to be careful, and had assumed the reason was possible killing, but to hear it so plainly still was difficult. He gratefully latched onto the topic change. He stared at the beautiful golden feather in wonder until he heard..."baby down?" He grinned. "Dirk must have looked adorable after he hatched! I wish I could have seen" he lightly teased, glancing at him.

He blinked his attention back over to Hal. Just as he was about to protest that he has never had anyone in his castle treat him ill, he paused. Something that he said was niggling at something in the back of his head. He looked to the side, off in thought, one hand on his chin. What was it.....wait. "A half dragon? Huh..."

***  
Rose snorted and waved her hand a golden flame appearing in her hand. It grew until she set it down. Once about the size of Roxy it was clear it was just baby Dirk. Fresh from the nest. Fluffy down where his thinning feathers were on his dragon form. "he was very adorable. Once he starts recovery I'm hoping he'll have all his feathers and shine back."

Dirk looked at John,"What kind of trick do you have now?"

***  
John roused from his faraway thoughts as Rose snorted, seeing the flickering of gold in his peripheral. As he focused he watched the gold flame grow until she set it down, showing what had to be baby Dirk. He immediately crowded closer, cooing. "Aww, Dirk, you looked so cute. Look at that adorable baby down!"

As he leaned closer his hand subconsciously started to make its way closer. He wanted very badly to touch, even though it wasn't the real baby Dirk anymore. After a moment he stopped and thought better of it. It was made from fire after all, right? More than likely all he would get was burned for his efforts.

At Dirk's words, John leaned back to look at him, confusion painted across  
his face. "Trick? What do you mean?"

***  
"Most people don't think about half dragons like they have one in their back pocket." he said to John,"So care to share?" He said softly. 

Rose chuckled,"John you can touch it, its fire, but not gonna burn. I made it." She said,"but it's not solid, so you can't feel anything besides warmth."

***  
John took a moment to lightly pout at the baby Dirk replica. He had wanted to actually feel the thing, not just the warmth of a fire! But he still lifted a hand enough to lightly run his fingers through the fire, watching as the picture rippled along where his hand stroked through the image.

He blinked before letting out a bright smile. "Oh! I was just thinking of my best bro Dave! I'm pretty sure he told me he was half dragon once."

***  
Dirk blinked,"I don't think I like that." He said slowly. 

Hal snorted,"Oh fuck. He's not even mated you and he doesn't want other dragons around you." He said smiling. "God we might have to send me to make sure he doesn't kill him." He said snorting. 

Rose chuckled,"Dirk dear, he's a half dragon, I sincerely doubt he'll try anything."

***  
John looked around the table, bewildered "Wait, what? No, Dirk, you don't have to worry about him! We've been best bros since we were little children! He's a knight of the palace now, and he protects all of us! There's no need to feel uneasy or anything. And please don't hurt him, he's my best friend!"

John glanced around before looking back at Dirk, an increasing feeling of desperation and unease piling up. He hoped he made his case properly. He didn't want to go home, just to have to mediate a fight between his childhood friend and his husband!

***  
Dirk frowned a bit and nodded slowly,"alright." He said quietly. 

Rose chuckled,"It's a good sign that Dirk is so taken with you.. Just warn your friend that around Dirk he's gonna have to be careful, at least until Dirk is familiar with him and his role in your life? ya know?" She offered.

***  
Nodding, John slowly moved back onto his seat. "Right....yea, of course. I'm sure Dave won't have a problem with that, he's pretty cool about things." 

Slowly he regained his energy, looking between Rose and Dirk. "Who knows, maybe you two will become bros too! I'm sure you guys would get along great!"

***  
Rose sighed softly,"You've certainly got both the best and worst on your hands. Imperials are notoriously bright burning. Stories of imperials shining bright and exploding with magic unlike any other. Dirk is like that. But all that magic, energy, especially in one that's been...hurt, often becomes temperamental. The smallest spark can set it off." She said. "Which isn't bad, but you might want to understand Dirk, is not like you. We may look like you, but this is a charade to make you comfortable." She said to him. 

Dirk looked at her,"It's not a charade. Its a natural form we just don't use for each other often." He said.

***  
As Rose spoke John felt an overwhelming sense of awe impress him as he thought about how powerful and impressive Dirk must be. Until she mentioned how Dirk had been hurt. He winced slightly, looking down. He knew that the abuse Dirk had suffered would have far reaching consequences, but to hear it put to plainly like this...

He looked up sharply. A charade? He glanced at Dirk as he spoke, but it did nothing to make him feel at ease. Was he forcing Dirk to be in this form? Was going about like this uncomfortable for him? 

"A-ah, right. I kind of forget how much power you all have. I know that there are many differences between us, but...even so. That doesn't necessarily mean that there would be a fight, does it?"

***  
Dirk sighed,"Can we stop talking about this...he's going to see what I'm capable of when I use the spell." He said softly. 

Rose sighed,"Very well. But to answer this question, no it doesn't necessarily, but you need to remember that we care for those around us intensely. We safeguard those we love from perceived threats. One misstep and you'll have a dragon in your house whether you want it or not." She said.

***  
John nodded at Rose, a determined look on his face. "ok, I understand. I will try to be careful with those around me. But I honestly don't think there should be any problems, no one in my kingdom treats me badly. It might just take a bit of getting used to I guess."

He focused on his food once again, attempting to actually eat a few bites before looking back at Dirk with a small smile. "I can't wait to see that spell though. I'm sure it will be an amazing thing to see! Not much longer now to wait either." He said, fairly pleased with that fact.

***  
Dirk nodded,"it's not that great. Rose has to freeze the lake...and we have to hope I don't fall through at the end...once my magic stops feeding into it." He said softly. It was clearly worrying him that he'd mess this up. That he'd make something go wrong. 

Roxy darted out of some bushes holding a cat smiling. "John, your siblings like animals right? I'm gonna see about sending Jade a few of our dersite critters. Maybe she can keep some hunting dogs?" She suggested before looking at her brother. A sharp elbow and a grin on her face. "Stop worrying about you. WOrry about Hal. He has been itching to fight John."

***  
A look of concern passed over John before he reached out again to squeeze Dirk's hand with a reassuring look. "I'm sure things will go smoothly Dirk, don't worry too hard ok?"

Noticing a blur out of the corner of his eye coming towards him, John quickly jerked his head around, heart pounding, until he noticed it was just Roxy. He let out a sigh, empty hand over his heart. 

"God Roxy, you scared me a bit there! I don't have any siblings, but my cousin, uncle, mother, and I certainly have a fondness towards animals, I'll admit. I'm sure Jade would be absolutely thrilled to get animals from Derse, I just worry about how we would be able to take care of them. I'm sure she would figure something out rather quickly though knowing her."

At the mention of fighting Hal, John's attention quickly turned to the dragon in question. He almost seemed to look smug about the confession. It honestly made John feel a bit nervous and out of sorts. He knew that this was all part of the ceremony, though, and tried to steel himself. He would just have to show off what he's got then!

***  
Hal looked smug,"What. I don't get to shift you'll be fine." He said but tapped his claws on the table. They were longer sharper than Dirk's. And he knew how to use them well.

Roxy laughed,"Sorry. But I'll see if I can find one of our hounds. They get big. But a puppy should be fine to bring her. " 

Dirk growled at his brother and Hal flashed a smile,"if he wants to keep you he'll be fine. If he doesn't well some stitches and going back home empty handed won't hurt anything but his pride."

Rose cleared her throat,"Halcyon. That is enough."

***  
"Honestly, the fact that they grow to be big is probably a plus knowing her." He chuckled, smiling at Roxy. "She already has several rather large animals that she looks over and takes care of. My mother always is telling her to be careful or she will come away one arm short, but my uncle just says she will be fine."

As he chatted with Roxy he glanced warily at Hal back and forth before finally asking, "Sooo what exactly are the rules for the fight again? Besides that you can't shift, of course."

***  
Roxy giggled,"I'll make sure Dirk has everything she'll need." 

Hal grinned flashing all his teeth,his very sharp teeth,"If you lose you will leave derse at dawn without Dirk, unless he of course likes you enough to go willingly. If you win you keep my brother as your prize and my horns." He said and leaned forward,"And trust me, you won't be winning. like hell i'm letting my brother leave this nation with an elf I barely know." He said and Dirk growled at him.

***  
"Well, I meant more is it bare handed only? Can we use magic or anything?" He asked with a puzzled expression. That expression quickly turned hard at Hal's declaration. 

"Well, I'm certainly not going to just roll over either. I will be fighting with all I've got." He spoke with determination.

***  
Rose nodded,"Magic is free. But no shifting."

Hal smiled,"And I'm very well trained. You better be a lot stronger than you look." He said.

***  
Dirk growled at Hal standing. Fast enough to make the chair topple. "Shut up. You're gonna leave him alone."


	6. Chapter 6

***  
John almost pouted in offense at the blazen put down of his own strength. that quickly washed away when he saw Dirk's temper flaring, moving to protect him it seemed. He quickly jumped up and laid a hand on Dirk's shoulder, attempting to squeeze himself between Dirk and Hal.

"Dirk, it's ok. Really. He is only goading me on, it's a natural thing before a duel so i've been told by my family." He relaxed a bit, letting out a soft smile. "Besides, I won't go down so easily, you know? Have more faith in your fiance."

His smile became a quick grin before he glanced back towards Hal. "Oh don't worry, looks can be deceiving." he moved his attention back over to Rose," I was particularly curious if weapons were allowed, or if it was fists only. And if the fight only ends if one person becomes unable to fight."

***  
Rose looked between her sons,"Weapons are allowed if they are blunt. You fight until you fall in the water, yield, or you can't anymore." She said. 

Hal grinned,"No goading only truth. My twin isn't leaving Derse with a pathetic elf." HE said and braced himself as Dirk lunged shifting halfway through over the table. He grabbed his twin roaring as Hal shifted. Hal nearly triple Dirk's size. Roxy grabbing John and pulling him from the fight quickly. 

Dirk and Hal spat and growled roars shaking the cavern as Hal and Dirk clawed bit and scratched at each other.

***  
Eyes like dinner plates, John let himself be pulled away while staring at the fight happening just on the other side of the table. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He had seen the twins argue and goad each other since his arrival, but nothing like this. With mounting concern, and slight horror, he leaned closer to Roxy to whisper without losing sight of the fight, "Is it ok to let them fight like this? Can someone break them up?"

He doubted that he could do anything to truly impact the two full shifted dragons, and Roxy seemed too small to try and get between them. Possibly their mom? Or was this a normal fight between siblings? He didn't know too much about dragons after all, nor truly had a sibling of his own. Yes, he has had his experience roughhousing with Jade before, but it was nothing that would seriously hurt either party. 

Feeling his concerns building made his anxiety rise with it. He clenched and unclenched his fists, eyes moving between the two dragons before glancing around at Rose and Roxy to see their reactions to it all.

***  
Rose didn't seem too bothered simply waiting it out."Don't John. It's two grown male imperials. Even weak as Dirk is he's still got enough strength in his jaws to rip you in half." She said simply even as Dirk was thrown to the wall making the walls shutter. Dirk wheezing even as hal grabbed him blood pooling out his mouth. 

Dirk was thrashing in his twins jaws and made a pathetic noise as Hal clenched his, his teeth cutting through scales like butter and he was carrying Dirk to the entrance of the cave and taking off. 

Roxy watched as her youngest brother was thrown back in like unwanted prey and shifted his human form covered in blood where he lay still for a moment before he was shifting again and growling spitting at Hal lunging again. Grabbing his brothers thail in his teeth as his eyes lit up with something. 

Rose was moving then and grabbed Dirk in her teeth, her dragon form made Hal look small. She threw up a spell blocking a blast of purple magic from Dirk that shattered and hit the ground like lightning making the cavern shake. Hal roared and grabbed Dirk again and they tied up magic no longer being used by either. Rose got out of the way. 

She shifted and looked barely disheveled,"Dirk's magic...do not ever let him use it like that. You can't stop it but you can redirect it." She said simply as there was a cracking sound and Dirk was back on the ground a human and hal stood over him. Dirk was still and wasn't standing back up again.

***  
At Rose's words John froze in place, teeth clenching and nails biting into his palms. She was right though; he was vastly outmatched with such a size difference between them. All he could do was watch helplessly as they bit into each other, seeing Dirk come out bloody. Seeing Dirk bleeding and punctured not only concerned him, not only hurt him, it incensed him. His fiancé, his Dirk was being beaten to a bloody pulp and he hated it. 

The anger made him stop and blink a bit. They were extremely strong feelings he was having for someone he had only met yesterday. Then again, Dirk was only here fighting because of what Hal said towards him, so maybe it wasn't so weird.

He quickly turned perplexed when he saw Rose finally act. Throwing up the barrier to deflect whatever magic Dirk was about to cast onto Hal- which he was quite curious what it could have been to cause Rose to act at all when she seemed set to let them fight it out. Could it have been that dangerous?

He barely heard what she said at all when he saw Dirk fall to the ground once more without moving. After just a second he started running over to Dirk's side. "Dirk!" He yelled as he ran, dropping to his knees as soon as he was close enough. He barely ran his hand over Dirk's skin, finding through the blood that he did in fact have puncture wounds. He looked around in a panic, trying to see if there was anything he could use as gauze to stop the bleeding. "Dirk! Dirk can you hear me, are you awake?"

***  
Hal growled at him and moved to stand more firmly over Dirk until Roxy was shoving him away.

Dirk was barely breathing. But he was. Slowly he was opening his eyes, pupils barely visible in the gold as he pushed John away and forced himself to his feet. "I'm not done." He said. Blood pooling out of his mouth, he wasn't fine, but he shifted again and roared. Blood dripping out from between his teeth and onto the stone. His wings shredded as he spread them to look bigger. He barely took a couple steps before he was falling forward. But he steadied himself. 

Hal scoffed,"Fighting more will kill you. Sit down." He said. Barely side stepping a weak lunge from Dirk.

Roxy was back by John,"He wants his horns. If he gets Hal's horns the fight is won. Think you've got a spell to cut them." She asked quietly.

***  
John tried to ignore Hal's presence, thanking Roxy in his mind as he noticed her moving him back. Most of his attention was still solidly on Dirk and he didn't think he'd be able to look away if he needed to defend himself. 

Dismay flooded him as Dirk pushed him away to stand and continue the fight. "Wait, Dirk please-" He knew he was being ignored as Dirk shifted to once again try to fight Hal. He couldn't do this, he was too hurt.

Listening to Roxy, John's eyes narrowed as he looked around, trying to think quickly. maybe..."I...I think I could, but I would need a good opening. But...would Dirk accept it if he wasn't the one to take the horns?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, worry lacing his words. He would do whatever to help make Dirk stop trying to fight, but it would be for naught if Dirk wouldn't accept that he wasn't the one who had gotten them. Even worse if he became angry at John for interfering in the fight!

***  
Dirk lunged again Hal side stepping again and batting his brother away. 

Roxy shook her head,"I don't know but he won't have a choice. Climb his back. Dirk's keeping him focused." She said quietly and pulled John as Dirk put Hal between him and John. Hal's head towered above them. But his horns where high, and massive, he didn't lose many fights it seemed.

***  
John looked at Roxy quickly, nodding, before following her as they rushed around the perimeter of the fight. As long as they were focused on each other they shouldn't have much of a problem. She eventually stopped with him close to Hal's back. He knew he had to do this quickly, and alone. Hal would be sure to feel him climbing along his back so time was of the essence. 

He mentally braced himself before drawing on his power. Calling on the Wind Spirits, he jumped up only to seem to fly nearly halfway up Hal's back. As soon as he touched down he ran as fast as he could to get closer to the horns. they were almost frighteningly massive, and John had to use quite a bit of concentration just trying to not get bucked off as Hal kept dodging Dirk's attacks. It would only be a matter of time before he got tired of it and made Dirk stay down. 

Once again he called on the Wind Spirits; this time he forced a thin blade-like compression of Air to build up. He only had one chance for this, he was sure, so he needed to get it all in one. A slice from a wind blade, he knew from experience, was just as sharp and deadly as a traditional blade. Which was what he was banking on. With a hard whip of his arm he summoned the blade quickly across both horns, willing it to go deep and cut them completely through in a clean line, praying to the spirits to heed him.

After a moment it finally happened. The large horns which had been attached so sturdily started to slide and topple from atop Hal's head. That was his cue to get the hell out of there. He once again glided down, stopping where Roxy waited, and then quickly moving to put some distance between him and the dragon.

***  
Dirk growled and lunged at Hal again. Hal meeting him head on and grabbing his throat in his teeth. Dirk shook and snarled twisting. At least until he saw John and he snarled his eyes sparking as blood drained out the side of his mouth. A warning that John needed to stop at least until hal clenched his jaws tighter making his wheeze. 

Once the horns were cut off and clattered to the ground Hal dropped Dirk and sighed laying down. 

Dirk coughed gagging in his dragon form as he growled and wheezed limping away. Barely getting a few steps before he collapsed panting for breath. Eyes wide as he bled onto the stone floor. Roxy grabbed John and shoved him to Dirk while she and Rose began doing magic. His wounds not stopping their flow anytime soon as they began casting.

***  
"Oh, fuck!" John hurried over to Dirk, eyes wide and desperate as he looked him over. he saw that the blood was pooling rather quickly around his body, showing no signs of stopping. He could feel himself panicking as he looked Dirk over. He looked back into Dirk's eyes. 

"Dirk..." he whispered, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to wipe some of the blood away to look at his throat. he saw one puncture wound and tried to cover and put pressure over it but knew there were too many wounds for him to be able to cover or make a difference for. He looked back up, running his hand over his cheek.

"Oh Dirk. How are we supposed to do everything today with you hurt like this? You'll be ok, right?" He hiccuped, trying his hardest to hold back a sob. "Yes, I'm sure you will. And then you will have to answer to me mister, I swear." His voice cracked. He lapsed into silence, glancing at the two women as they kept casting, hoping that what they were doing would work quickly.

***  
Dirk looked at him and his tongue flicked out. He wasn't looking great but Hal moved over and licked at his brother's wounds. Dirk pushing at him as flames started coming from Hal. Rose and roxy making a similar fire and it burning the worst ones closed. But the blood pooling from his mouth didn't stop. But he seemed to mostly stop bleeding. 

Dirk moved his head and licked John with his tongue, it was rough and likely not pleasant. But he was so exhausted. "No..." he said softly..."I can't do the spell like this." he said and slowly moved to stand Rose sighing. 

"Stubborn bastard. Sit down. You need to get well enough to go to your room and rest" she snapped.

***  
John moved back as the others came to cauterize Dirk's wounds. He knew he couldn't do much for him, and it frustrated him beyond belief. Instead he watched over it all very closely...at least until he was suddenly licked. He flinched, both from the shock of the action, and also of the feel from the rough tongue. A small 'ghik!' squeaked out as he tried to recover while Dirk was talking.

His attention quickly snapped back when he saw Dirk attempting to get up once again. While Rose chastised him, John moved back over and tried to use his small hands to halt his progress, lightly pushing him to once again lie down.

"Dirk, please, you are in no position to be moving right now. Please just lay here for a moment to gather some strength to go back to your room like Rose said. You've lost a lot of blood and I'm really worried about you."

***  
Dirk wheezed softly and licked at John again, blood pooling out of his mouth still. But he was better each second, even if he wasn't healing. "I'm fine." he said softly and nosed at John,"Mind hugging me...'m cold." he said even with his family burning wounds closed he couldn't stabilize his temperature. But hearing that Roxy waved her hand and the room shimmered before they were in her main bedroom. A fireplace like Dirk’s available. Quickly she lit it and she smiled. 

Dirk nosed John sighing,"are you okay? didn't get you did it?" He asked softly.

***  
John shivered as he was licked again. It wasn't a wholly unpleasant feeling, but it was a rather strange texture and he just didn't know how he felt basically being groomed like a cat. His consolation was the reasoning that if Dirk could waste energy licking him then he wasn't too far gone for recovery. Every minute that Rose and Hal were closing the wounds he could see a bit more color come back into the scales around his face.

His brows rose in shock when Dirk asked for a hug for warmth, before nearly flinging himself onto the closest bit of neck he could reach. "Of course Dirk! I'll always be here to help however I can." He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before feeling a shift and suddenly feeling a fire spark to life. He leaned back, noticing they were what looked like a bedroom while Roxy was making a fire in the fireplace.

He was brought back to attention by Dirk nosing at him. A small smile leaked through as he looked at Dirk softly. "I'm fine Dirk. You don't need to be worrying about me. you should just worry about trying to heal now."

***  
"I'll be fine. It wasn't an even fight. Besides, someone took his horns. So you'll have a nice trophy from watching it at least." he said quietly and sighed against him, his eyes were struggling to stay open and he wasn't shifting again. Unlike before where he shifted to decrease his velocity before shifting again, now he's not shifting at all. Even when he's this weak. 

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble. I really didn't mean to. Just didn't want you to fight Hal." He said softly to him.

"Dirk for the love of the flames shut up." Rose said,"You can't do anything in this position. You can't even shift. So while we’re closing the deepest wounds, please just sleep." She said.

***  
"Shhh, don't you worry about that right now. You don't have to apologize, just start getting better, ok?"

John leaned over to lay across Dirk's large snout. He smushed his face against the scales for a moment before tilting his head to watch Dirk's eyes, watching him. His hand started moving, seemingly on its own, to slowly pet over his scales. 

Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself humming. It was the song he hummed all through the night to help Dirk through his night terrors. He smiled slightly to himself; who would have thought that it only took one night to set John into such an automatic routine to try and calm him down to sleep? He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but he liked to believe he was Dirk relaxing a bit more as the song continued.

***  
Dirk grunted as John laid on him and tried to move his head but found himself too weak."You're gonna get blood on your clothes..." he said quietly his eyes dropping shut. 

As John hummed he seemed to relax more, the blood coming from his mouth slowing finally as he wheezed in his sleep. But he seemed better overall for now. 

Rose sighed,"John...need you off his face...we gotta get him to his room so we can get him warmed up again."

***  
Turning a bit pink in the face, John nodded while righting himself. Once standing again he took a step back, giving room for someone to move him if they saw fit while looking Dirk over. His arms subconsciously crossed tightly over his chest.

Dirk looked so very fragile, even being so much larger than John. It pulled his heart's strings tightly. At this moment he wanted to do nothing more than try to protect this small, feisty dragon. Even if said dragon was more than three times his size.

***  
Hal shifted and grabbed John in his teeth by the shirt. Rose put her hand over Dirk and after a moment he ignited before shifting to a mostly human form. HIs feet and hands still that of his dragon. His face also falling into the uncanny valley filled with teeth too long and too sharp. Scales lining jaw thicker than usual. 

Rose carefully lifted him and put him on Hal's back before climbing behind him. Hal leaping off the balcony and launching to Dirk's.

***  
John was not prepared for Hal to suddenly pick him up like a kitten, like Dirk had done the previous night. He slightly jumped when the large teeth suddenly came up behind him, getting himself nicked along his shoulder. He hissed out a breath that soon turned a bit strangled as his collar came up, pressing against his throat.

He didn't have much time to mention this, nor did he believe Hal would pay it any mind, before he was suddenly dangling several stories in the air. That's fine, he's fine, he told himself. It was only for a few minutes, he could survive as much....and then he felt something. 

He could feel the fabric of his tunic starting to give way, threads popping under the strain of holding up his entire body weight in such an awkward manner. 

He tried to remain calm, his heart pounding, not daring to move a muscle. But still he could feel the fabric ripping, warping around him. And soon- he felt the cloth start to slip through Hals teeth. Panicking, he spoke in a high shrill, "uh, Hal?!" He couldn't actually see himself slipping but he could certainly feel it, and he knew if he fell from this height that broken bones would be the least of his worries. His mind was on a repeat of 'shit, shit, shit, shit,' until he screamed "SHIT!" 

It almost felt like it was in slow motion when he felt the tunic slide free. And then suddenly

He was falling.

***  
Rose moved fast. Shifting before she had fully left Hal's back. Her clawed hands catching John but forcing him against the hard Rocky wall. She was breathing hard frazzled as she held John in place before she sniffed him and put her nose out for him to climb on. 

"You okay?" She asked looked up Hal peering down at them from Dirk's room. Bits of John's shirt between his teeth. .

She began to fly slowly and landed setting John down by Dirk on the floor. Dirk's eyes glassy and he was shivering as he looked at them

***  
The few seconds that John was free falling in the air made his heart stop. Then suddenly he was forcefully shoved against something rough and solid, it scratching along his back. He found himself face to snout with Rose, her claws pressing him hard against the rocks. When she leaned forward as if waiting, while loosening her grip he got the picture and climbed onto her carefully.

"I-I-I fine" he stuttered, his panting breaths shuddering through him as he leaned back against her. Where once it felt like his heart had stopped altogether, now it felt like it was going to beat so fast it will explode.

Suddenly he felt himself being carefully maneuvered to the ground. He laid there, panting, looking like a wreck most likely he realised. His eyes shift over to see Dirk looking at his and his cheeks burn at how he must look. Hopefully he wasn't paying much attention at this point.

***  
Dirk smiled stupidly at him,"You're beautiful." he mummered. "So beautiful." He said quietly and laid his he’d back down,"come lay by me." He said softly. John was beautiful. He wasn't as thin as the other elves. He also wasn't as uncanny like Hal was in his muscle strength. And Dirk liked it a lot. This light headed there was no filter. His mouth moved telling John how he felt unfiltered,"by the gods....I just really want you to hold me okay?" He said softly. "Big arms...."

Rose couldn't stop her chuckles,"Fucking....John, he is delirious from blood loss but trust me, dragons like a bloody partner...the implication is you're surviving something that tried to kill you." She said,"And Dirk is no exception. He liked the boys who would end up scarred to hell as a hatchling. You appear to be, just as tantalizing."

***  
John was mesmerized by the sight of Dirk openly smiling- he hadn't seen him truly smile like this the entire time he had been here- until he realized that Dirk was speaking. And what he was saying was embarrassing. He could feel the flush quickly running across his cheeks, crawling over his ears and down his neck the more that Dirk spoke. He couldn't help himself; he covered his face with his hands. He just barely held himself back from making a pitiful whine in front of his soon to be mother and brother in law. 

Hearing Rose try to explain only made it worse. He supposed that he should be rather flattered that he looked like Dirk's best wet dream apparently, but it seemed like not the best moment to be airing that out. He took a deep breath and then dropped his hands, turning to look at Dirk full on. He shimmied a bit closer so he could delicately lay his arm around Dirk, smiling slightly around his still pink cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you while you are recovering Dirk, but I can at least do this. I can hold you to your heart's content once you've healed a bit. If you can still actually ask me of course. I will certainly remind you of what you've said." He spoke, a grin slowly forming even while gazing at him adoringly.

***  
Dirk groaned as he tried to move. Hissing as he felt his wounds again full force,"'m so cold." he said moving until his head was on John's bare chest. He wasn't being as careful with those horns, but the soft velvet at least meant John wasn't being poked too hard. "Warm...love warm..." He mumbled softly. 

Hal chuckled and went to the fire place. He put wood in it and looked at Johns clothes still hanging,"Slept naked then? And you wonder why he's like this?" He teased and lit the wood again. The room warming relatively quickly. Rose began moving, going to get bandages. 

"Stop teasing the poor kid, he's not used to how dragons express attraction, let alone that we think injury is desirable. Help him hold Dirk up so I can dress the wounds on his chest and neck" She said.

***  
Keeping a careful gaze on him, John lifted his arm to help guide Dirk until he settled on his chest. He couldn't help the soft smile that came to him from just watching Dirk snuggle in close, even if it was just to leech his body heat. He could certainly handle that.

The serene feeling quickly was shunted off a cliff. "Oh my GOD." He buried his once again red hot face in Dirk's hair for a moment before he could formulate an actual reply. "We had bedclothes on!! Oh my god Hal Why?!"

He tried to snap himself out of it. Rose was right, he needed to help Dirk. He gathered him up as best he could and slowly curled them both up into a sitting position, looking to see how she would like him positioned for best access.

***  
Dirk purred until he was being moved by John and Hal. The purs quickly growing feral and paine,"Stop that." he groaned softly as Rose guided them and began dressing his worse wounds. Soft growls and Dirk trying to wiggle away making his idea of this clear. 

Rose snorted,"Sit still. You'll reopen them if you don't." She said softly and looked at John,"He is your fiance John. No shame to be had here if I'm being honest." she said and moved from Dirk's torso to his neck.

***  
Hearing Dirk growl in pain made him wince. Even if it was needed, John still hated that he had to hurt Dirk in order to make him better. Attempting to lessen the pain even just a smidge he started carding his fingers through his hair, scritching his scalp lightly. That didn't mean he lessened his firm grip though. He kept Dirk as still as possible as Rose continued her ministrations.

As she spoke to him, John kept his gaze firmly onto the bandages being slowly wound around and around first the chest and then the neck. "Well...um. Maybe not here. But to be honest, elves are mostly raised prudish." He huffed after a second, "Or at least most are. My cousin has no sense of shame whatsoever. Pretty sure she was born without the capacity. Would follow in her father's footsteps from what I've heard and seen myself."

***  
Slowly rose finished and let go of Dirk,"Worse than a hatchling I swear. John, we'll have a doctor come see about him in an hour. If he's running a fever, he'll be in it for a few days. If not, then in a couple days he'll be Strong enough to do the spell. But right now, we need to wait." She said,"With us being carnivorous our bites tend to lead to infection quite often. So don't be surprised if he starts fighting one." She said quietly. 

Dirk leaned into John sighing and closing his eyes right now. It felt good to be left alone in his arms. He was warm and sturdy.

***  
Wrapping his arm around Dirk once again, John nodded along as Rose spoke. He looked down at Dirk, lightly brushing stray hairs from his face.

"Well, I'll hope it doesn't come to that. I wouldn't want him to suffer through a fever on top of healing. Especially after how much he was looking forward to doing the spell." He said, reluctantly looking away from Dirk's peaceful face to address Rose.

He looked back towards Dirk, a small smile mingling with a slightly concerned look. "Oh, Dirk," he whispered, " look what trouble you've gotten into now."

***  
Dirk sighed and seemed to purr, the sound weak and pathetic in his chest. But there all the same. 

Rose nodded,"I hope so too. But, only time will tell. You should let me see your back. I imagine you're not feeling comfortable at all.

***  
Wincing, John glanced away to try and cover his slip of expression. His back hadn't been much of a problem since this morning, hardly thought about it honestly, but being shoved against the rock face to stop his quick descent had left a definite throb remaining.

"It's, uh, not that bad honestly. But, um, hold on."

Not wanting to force Dirk away a second time, John wiggled and squirmed to try and get the shirt off. After what was sure to be a mostly embarrassing display, he managed to pull it off finally. He still had the bandages covering his torso from Dirk's earlier ministrations. He looked up towards Rose with an exasperated half smile.

"It might be a bit difficult to get this off without disturbing Dirk. I don't really want to move him though..."

***  
Rose chuckled at John,"You can make him let go dear." she said earning a quite growl from Dirk,"Maybe not." she said and moved around behind John, seeing his back she breathed hard through her teeth,"Gods..he tore up your back lst night and then the rocks." she said softly and cut the bandages off before summoning a low burning flame and putting it over his back, careful to just let him feel the warmth, not the flame itself,"this will help with your muscle aches."

***  
Hearing the growl made John let out a quiet chuckle. "Yea, I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon." The chuckle cut off at hearing Rose's breath hissing between her teeth. John immediately went tense, shoulders subconsciously hunching in as if to minimize the damaged area on display.

"Heh, yea. Guess the world has it out for my back today, huh?" He responded, slightly strained. Having her attention directed towards the wounds almost seemed to make them ache more. As the bandages were cut away , he was left feeling almost as if a barrier was being dismantled leaving him vulnerable.

John nearly flinched when he suddenly felt heat over his skin. As the warmth started to sink into his poor abused muscles, though, he started to relax. He let out a small sigh of relief as his shoulders sagged from the rigid position he hadn't realized he had been holding to keep from moving and pulling his bruised muscles.

***  
Rose smiled at him,"yeah...I'm sorry he did this...I should have stopped the abuse sooner....but I didn't know you'd be so kind." she said softly,"my visions only showed me what would happen in Prospit once he married...and you were always foggy." She said quietly. "i could never be sure if his future with you would be happy because you treat him well...or because he was obedient." She said 

Slowly she stopped warming the muscles and got the med kit open again. She handed him a leaf,"it's a leaf much like your opium produced by poppy...it'll help you rest more than anything." She said breaking off barely the tip before giving him what she broke off. The rest she gave to Dirk who took it with little protest. 

carefully she began working on his back, putting salve and bandages on the lighter cuts before burning the worst ones closed carefully before giving them the same treatment.

***  
"It's not like I blame him for this. He wasn't even conscious when it happened, it would be absurd to be angry or blame him for something like this." He glanced out of the side of his eyes at Rose before continuing. "Of course I wouldn't blame you either, that would be rather silly. You had no way or reason to believe that you were being deceived and that I wouldn't want Dirk to have gone through such...'conditioning'. I just hope that with time he can try and recover as much as he is able.

When Rose went to gather the leaf she was going to give him, John noticed that he had been carding his fingers slowly through Dirk's hair. He pulls back right before she turns around and grabs the bit of leaf that he is offered. He squints at it for a moment before glancing to Dirk to see what he would do. After scrutinizing it he decided to try chewing on the bit of leaf to see how that would work.

The distraction was short lived however. His wincing from the salve turned into a full grimace, Body attempting to flinch away from the burning heat. He hissed a breath between his grit teeth, trying to force his body still so Rose could finish her ministrations more quickly.

***  
Rose finished and sighed,"lay on your stomach so they can air out properly." she said quietly. She carefully undid dirk's arms from John so he could move, dirk growling weakly while she did, but based on the red color to his cheeks, he was feverish and not fully there.

"I know I couldn't predict what would happen, not fully, but he's still my son...and knowing I hedged my bets incorrectly, or didn't think to message you hurts....it hurts to know he's suffered so much for nothing." She said quietly. "To know he did this to you, and that the guilt does eat him, even if he doesn't show it, or you find it forgivable."

***  
John waited for Rose to take Dirk before stiffly moving to lay on his stomach. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but not enough to force him to move or complain. Laying his head on his arms, he kept his focus on Rose and Dirk, his brows furrowing in worry as he noticed the feverish flush to his face. If he was already starting to show signs of fever then that meant he would be out for who knows how many days.

As Rose spoke of her pain as a mother, John couldn't help but look to her with sympathy and worry. "I can only imagine what you are going through. I've only known Dirk barely over a day, and seeing the effects of what he's gone through makes my heart ache let alone seeing it happen in real time. But you only did this because you thought you were protecting him. I feel like that means something."

***  
Dirk groaned softly as rose put him back against John and he curled against him tightly. His clawed hands grabbing John's arm to hold it. Rose laughed a bit,"you must be really warm." she said softly. 

"I know it should. But I should have actually protected him rather than let him go through that. Every trauma he lives with now, is my gross negligence. And while your words are kind, and appreciated, they can not erase his scars nor my own misery over having allowed them to be placed." she said softly.

***  
John let out a chuckle, softly running his fingers over Dirk's hands. "I always have been a bit of a heater. It seems to work well for him." He moved to look over his shoulder, at Rose directly. "Well, there isn't much we can do about the past at this point. But I will do my best to make sure Dirk is as happy and healthy as he can be from this point forward." He declared before using the hand not being clung to to run his fingers through Dirk's hair once again. Admittedly he was becoming a bit addicted to the texture. He hoped that Dirk didn't mind.

Once John was finished speaking, he laid down to rest again, trying to get his back to heal as quickly as possible. It would take a few days more than likely, but then he could devote his time to looking after Dirk with the help of the doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the reorganization with some new content as well!

****  
Over the next couple weeks Dirk seemed to heal rather quick. Lots of cuddling against John, and his fever breaking a few days in. He seemed fine, and by god he wouldn't let John find out any different. Which led him to where he was. 

He was standing in the room looking at his wedding garb. John's a few feet away. Anxiety pooling in his stomach. His wounds were hidden for now. But he felt light headed. He felt like he might be freezing to death, but he knew he was feverish. When Kanaya scrubbed him clean, he had to magic his wounds away while she reopened them with harsh scrubbing. 

"John....Will you help me get dressed?" He asked softly, his voice even magiced to sound well. He wouldn't be moving his arms to button this. It hurt, how was he gonna dance? It didn't matter he'd do it. Carefully he got the white and silver armor set off the mannequin for John to help him put it on slowly. Its silhouette bunched at his waist, mirroring a skirt to some degree. He'd put a lot of care in it.

****  
John was honestly very surprised by how quickly Dirk seemed to recover from his wounds and infection. He had been down for the count for a few days before it looked like his fever broke and he quickly gained his strength. John was very pleased by this development; as much as he ended up liking helping to nurse Dirk, seeing him up and about was even better.

Soon enough it was finally time! John was with Dirk getting ready for their ceremony and putting on somewhat comfortable clothes that still looked nice. 

He looked up to Dirk when he called his name. The armor he was trying to put on was beautiful, but it seemed to limit mobility a bit. He walked over and helped pull the armor on and secure it. Once done he ran his fingers over parts of it gently before glancing up to Dirk with a smile. "It looks beautiful Dirk."

****  
Dirk wanted to scream as John put the armor on and he was forced to move his arms and torso to get it on. Once on it fit snugly and he didn't seem hindered by it. But he was having to be very careful as he moved. Hoping the stiffness which he held himself could be read as nerves. 

Carefully he worked on the sapphires that he'd put into rings and chains onto his horns. "Thanks." he said softly to the other. "Kanaya has your stuff ready if you wish to see it." he said softly and offered him his hand.

****  
Brows furrowing, a small look of concern passed over his face. He may have tried to keep it from being noticed, but John had saw the stiff movements and near flinching as Dirk was dressing himself. At first John thought he was just just seeing things, reading too much into Dirk's movements. Seeing the stiffness in the straight of his spine and his shoulders willed him to ask, "Dirk are you ok? You seem a bit stiff."

He couldn't deny, the jewels and chains really brought the whole outfit to a whole new level that he was unprepared for. John already could recognize that Dirk was handsome, but this just showed how gorgeous he really was. Which, he might have let out without realizing.

"You're Gorgeous," He mumbled while staring. Then he blinked, realizing what he had actually said out loud and stammered, blushing hot."I-I mean, uh, yes! of course I'd like to see what Kanaya made. For me! Yes." His eyes averted Dirk's gaze, letting his hand find the others.

****  
Dirk looked at John a bit confused,"Just nervous....I'm fine." he promised smiling a bit through the pain he was in from just getting dressed. Hal's teeth were so sharp and he was regretting not taking the time to rest, but for now it was best that he keep the act up. Best he not choke on his own spell either. 

Dirk blinked confused as John spoke before smiling,"oh...thank you." He said,"But we might want to fly." he said and shifted. His dragon form was still rather weak looking, but far from the same shape it was after the fight. Or so it seemed. Dirk checked the saddle before leaving the small cave to scale the mountain.

***  
Hearing Dirk express his nervousness let him release his own built up tension. He still didn't really know what he was going into after all, it was normal to be nervous! He let out a sigh before giving Dirk a small smile and patting his shoulder. 

"I completely understand. I have to admit I'm a bit nervous myself. But I'm sure that it will go perfectly! After all, you have been practicing for this for so long."

John still had a bit of a flush left over from his slip of the tongue until Dirk shifted, getting ready for them to depart. While waiting he looked over his dragon form. He really did look much better than he had after that fight. He wasn't quite back to his healthy self, as much as John could tell; his scales were still a bit dull colored and there were some areas where the scales hadn't fully grown back but that was to be expected after such gruesome injuries he supposed.

As soon as the saddle was set up John climbed in for the first time, still marveling at the intricacies of it, before strapping himself in nice and tight. He didn't exactly want a repeat performance of free falling off of a dragon again.

***  
Dirk panted as he moved up the cliff face. His limbs shaking slightly. He Slipped more than once and once he was onto the floor Kanaya was he laid panting. Drool pooling off the end of his tongue as he heaved like he was going to be sick. 

The jade colored half dragon watched as Dirk swung his head over the side of the cliff vomiting his meager breakfast from a few days ago. She tilted her head,"John, are you ready for your clothes?" He asked,"Dirk won't be climbing the cliff face tonight. He will need Hal that weak still." She said and moved to start undoing John's legs. The second he was off Dirk shifted and was panting heaving still. 

Once Dirk seemed to calm down, he looked at John apologetic. His face still the right color. Which seemed odd given the circumstances. But he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. "Sorry...kanaya's right."

***  
As they started to make their way up the cliff, John tried to brace himself on the saddle as much he could. He wasn't sure what to expect since Dirk had only just recovered, but the panting worried him. The slips while climbing had his heart racing with quick flashbacks of the last time a dragon had tried to move him to a new location.

"Dirk, are you ok?" Concern raising in pitch to near fright at another inopportune slip. All he heard back was the panting and labored breathing from the dragon as they continued to make their way up the cliff face.

After what seemed far too long, they finally made it to level ground and John sat still strapped in and panting from the adrenaline. He felt Dirk Heave and instantly snapped his attention back onto him, mostly ignoring the other presence in the room whom he assumed was Kanaya. Leaning forward as much as the saddle would allow, he tried to rub the bit of Dirk's back he could reach, shushing and murmuring soft comforting things. 

His attention was once again pulled off of Dirk, Kanaya's voice making him look towards her just as she began to unhook him.

"Ah, uh, yea of course I'm ready. I've been very excited to see what you could whip up! But um..." Turning, John levels his concerned gaze over Dirk once more. "Dirk, are you going to be alright? You didn't seem quite this sick earlier. It's more than a bit worrying."

****  
Dirk groaned and nodded,"yeah...'m fine." He said softly but he wasn't getting up. He was panting still and shaking. Despite being his normal color he seemed weak. "I'm fine...just..still just recovering....those injuries maybe healed, but it took so much energy." He said softly. 

Kanaya nodded,"yes, he's still rather sickly John. His body is still weak, because it used so much to heal." She said,"It happens to even healthy dragons." She said leading him to a mannequin that had a white and gold outfit on it. Some small blue accents on it, but the dominant feature was the feather cape. The feathers gold and soft, growing thick and fluffy where it hooked on his shoulders. 

Kanaya bowed to him,"I do hope it's satisfactory."

****  
Looking first at Dirk and then at Kanaya he slowly nodded his head. That...mostly made sense he supposed. Not like he could contradict them when he didn't know what dragons were normally like. 

He followed in Kanaya's steps as she walked towards where his clothing stood proudly on the mannequin. Eyebrows rising in time with his eyes growing wide, he stepped even closer to look at the intricate detailing and the absolutely beautiful cape. 

"It's beautiful..." He murmured. He had never seen anything quite like it before he came to this kingdom. While the outfit itself showed that Kanaya was more than a competent seamstress, it was the golden feathered cape that really showed off her talents.

"Are these all of Dirk's baby feathers?" He asked distractedly as he slowly raised his hand towards the cape before hesitating. "Can-can I touch the cape?"

****  
Dirk sighed and slowly got to his feet. His legs shaking but he was standing on his own. He held his side a little bit. But was breathing and slowly getting better and he was slowly getting less shaky and seemed to be doing better.

Kanaya nodded,"Most...I collected his feathers everytime they ripped them from him. I washed them, and cared for them to make this. They look lovely yes?" She said and gently took it, putting it on John's shoulders. Carefully pinning it with a broach that formed a small golden dragon. "We did what we could to emulate both our nation's fashions. " She promised and bowed to him. 

Dirk slowly moved to him, sucking air between his teeth,"You're beautiful..."

****  
Talking of baby Dirk made John think of the little model Rose had shown him before, and a small smile rose up before he could even think about it. That quickly turned into a flinch at the image of those awful so-called tutors literally ripping his feathers out. He had never mentioned this before, was that something that had happened often? Why would he keep that quiet when John had been trying so hard to fully understand what Dirk suffered through? Was he scared or embarrassed to admit more to him? 

The thoughts were enough to make his smile wane, eyes showing a far-away stare pointed towards the ground. He blinked and tried to gather his bearings. This wasn't the time nor place to worry about this, he can question Dirk later. 

"Oh! Yes, this looks amazing Kanaya!" He lets her finish pinning the broach on and then runs his fingers over it, staring with awe. "I can say with full confidence that you did a good job. I almost never want to take this off." He chuckled.

He noticed Dirk walking closer out of the corner of his eye, but it was the intake of breath and the quiet words that had his heart thumping against his chest and a flush spreading across his cheeks. He looks bashfully over at Dirk before looking back down at the cape, carefully grasping the sides to spread it wider. 

"It looks stunning, doesn't it?" He quickly twirled in place, the cape billowing around him before he faced Dirk again with a bright smile, eyes shining. Afterall, he was showing off for Dirk.

****  
Dirk nodded dumbly at him. "You do- uh it does." he said, his cheeks turning pink as he looked away. At this rate it'd be fortunate if he didn't trip over his own two feet and fall through the ice...if that happened the gig would be up...his carefully weaved spells would crumble.

Kanaya cleared her throat,"Well, if you like the outfit John...I'm sure you don't need me to tell you I must get ready myself. Go meet with Rose and Hal and Roxy. I'm sure they're eagerly waiting for you. Also, John, good on you for taking Hal's horns. I'll show you what I've made them into for you." She said,"After all this of course." She said dismissing them. "By the way...John...don't let Dirk mislead you. If you think something is wrong, call him on it. You're going to be the only person he knows in prospit. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself trying to present an image of Derse he can't maintain."

Dirk shifted to let John get on his back. He nosed his back making sure he was okay as he got on and seemed to purr once he was situated. He was dashing for the cliff face. Every stride hurt and he was pretty sure the worse of hals bites were open again. Thankful for the thick padding under the armor that would absorb it. He just had to keep this up for a bit longer.

****  
Just that little compliment, the little stumble, had John's heart skipping a beat. It felt so nice to show off and preen; it felt even better for Dirk to take to it and make him feel good about himself. He wasn't a self conscious person by any means but there was something different about getting such a reaction out of Dirk.

At Kanaya's subtle cough, he blinked and brought his focus back onto her. What did she...oh, right, need to get ready for the ceremony. He looked back over to the rest of the outfit near her and took it from her as she continued to speak. 

At the mention of Dirk being hurt, John's gaze quickly shot to his frame, brows drawn with worry while remembering the terrible state he had been in not long ago. He looked back to Kanaya and then steeled himself. Nodding, he accepted the warning, "I will do whatever I can to make sure he doesn't end up hurt again, even if that means having to get him out of his own head. I don't think I could handle that again." He nearly mumbles.

Once Dirk shifted John strode over with the clothes bundled in his arms. He hesitated with one hand on the broach keeping the beautiful cape on before deciding against taking it off. He quickly climbed the saddle and strapped in, quirking a smile at him nosing at him, and a larger smile at feeling the beginnings of a purr.

"Hey Dirk, do you think we could stop at either your or my room so I can change too? I'm not sure if there's a suitable place wherever we are meeting the rest of your family."

****  
Dirk looked at him and smiled as he asked,"yes...your room." He said and landed in front of the castle's courtyard. Dragons milling about excitedly chattering and doing magic or playing with each other. A few playful brawls being done. But it was good, they were excited for the first marriage in a long time. Booths being set up for selling of wares after Dirk returned tonight. Fireworks being set up so Hal could fly up with them on him. It was a party. 

Carefully once they were in, he helped John down before shifting and smiling,"You're so radiant in my feathers....I hope they don't grow back just so they never have the chance to outshine you." he said softly and moved to take a step before seeming to think better of it and not. "You're room?" he asked and took John's hand delicately leading him through the many dragons and to his room. 

Which had been changed. The bed was still there but decorations of flowers hung around it and Hal was setting up a tea set with herbs. He looked up his eyes knowing as he grinned,"Sneaking away to mark him with your scent dirk?" He teased as Dirk turned red. 

Fear briefly settled into Dirk's gut before he hid any away,"No he needs to dress first." 

"Don't worry....I'll make sure if you destroy his clothes that he'll have a replacement set on standby." Hal said, smirking. But he grinned and put a few extra things on the bed before leaving.

****  
Once again the feeling of flying gave such a sense of freedom. The last time he had attempted to fly with a dragon may have gone rather -extremely- poorly, but this. John has never felt so at home anywhere. It felt even better to be able to share it with Dirk. 

Bracing for impact, he feels his heart flip in a sudden spike of adrenaline, grinning into the wind with his eyes closed and nearly tearing up. Then he realizes that Dirk actually answered his question. "Oh! ok, yes, perfect....and where is that again?" He asked as he looked off to the side sheepishly.

It was the averting of eyes that made him aware of everyone else milling about, playing, setting things up. He blinked, trying to take it all in before he felt Dirk trying to help him disembark. Quickly unstrapping himself, he slid down Dirk's hide and watched as he took off the saddle carefully before shifting. Maybe it was because he was staring so intently at him through the shift, but he could tell the moment he was able to properly look at him; the way his eyes softened as a smile spread across his face. And Dirk was complimenting him? He could feel his cheeks heat from the flush that burst forth at his sweet words, wanting to respond but not knowing how, wishing he would come closer but seeing him hesitate before sweetly grabbing his hand. One step at a time he supposed.

He couldn't let Dirk be the only one to complement however. " Your feathers are so beautiful Dirk. But even without them you are as beautiful as the moonlight. I don't see how I could even come close to touching you." He gives a coy smile, squeezing his hand.

Moving through the castle John feels like a lost puppy since he had to have Dirk lead him by hand. When they finally make it John is a bit confused to see Hal there, seemingly making it up. He isn't sure what to make of what Hal says, feeling like it means something a little more risque than he understands, which is quickly confirmed by Dirk's red face and reaction.

He couldn't help but blush as well, particularly at his parting words. Attempting to glare after him did little with him squirming self consciously, and possibly a little at the imagery. His eyes flick back over to Dirk, looking him over before flicking away. 

"Uh, I'll just, um, put this one then. right." His voice was pitched up nearly an octave, and cracked quite neatly in the middle of talking. Just perfect, way to seem like a child who's never heard of sex before, John.

Trying to cover up that embarrassment, his hands quickly move to the ornate clasp to undo it, carefully taking off the beautiful cloak and setting it gently on the bed. He paused just a moment to gaze at it, mesmerized, before laying out the shirt and pants he needed to change into. He quickly stripped off his regular shirt, flinging it carelessly to the ground. Then he bent over to take off his shoes, straightening quickly to undo the ties keeping his pants on before glancing back at Dirk. Blush slowly spreading down his neck and back, he dropped his pants before rushing to grab the new pants and pull them on, hurrying to finish changing before he combusted from blushing too hard.

"S-so he certainly put up a lot of flowers, huh?" Great. Just great. He almost wants to smack himself for the absolutely terrible attempt at a conversation to distract himself.

****  
Dirk watched John, his eyes bright as they followed him with an almost predatory look,"They want me to sleep with you tonight....but it's just them thinking with the feral part of themselves rather than the sophisticated part. I won't be doing anything unless you initiate." He said softly and moved touching the cape. 

He could still feel the memory of the feathers, and the pain of them being forced out. The blood that had welled down his head, neck and back at times. At John's compliment he turned red,"I'm really not, I might have the sun ingrained into every scale and piece of down, but they look much better on you." He said softly watching John get changed. 

"I'm sorry by the way, for the fanfare of tonight....we so rarely see marriages, let alone the marriage of our royal families. That so many dragons were thrilled to be invited. So please remember the following: If it's on fire, or bleeding, don't eat or drink it. They'll likely be excited and while turning it down is rude, it's not nearly as rude as putting out the fire, or puking on their feet." He said,"So many are also hoping you'll bring word of their shops to prospit...so i'll probably stick to vendors tonight that'll be recognizable to me....because this will be the first night I don't have to fear a celebration..." He said quietly,"So I'm glad to be able to try new things with you." He said, smiling a bit. "So thank you for that. This'll be my first celebration in a long time where I don't have to be afraid of messing up by accepting a sample, or by purchasing clothes."

****  
Hearing the first few words pass through Dirk's lips sent a shock like electricity through his spine. He froze. He squeaked. His family...the kingdom...they wanted...? Any blood that had dared to think it safe to go back to its regular duty was quickly swept back up to his face it seemed because it burned with how hot his cheeks were. John looked over his shoulder shyly to see Dirk looking intently at him before moving towards the cape. He quickly looked back at the shirt still on the bed, a held breath being released.

"...Why....why only if I initiate?" he mumbled shyly.

Finally grabbing the shirt he moved to put it on before pausing in confusion at Dirk's next words. What was he talking about? It took a moment before he realized- he was responding from John's complement earlier! A surprised and teasing smile came over him and he turned back over to Dirk, cautiously stepping towards him.

"Did you...wait to respond to my compliment from earlier?" The momentary pause and slight flush he could see come up only reinforced his conclusion. "You did! Do my compliments embarrass you, or just doing them where others can hear?" He teased, nearly close enough to touch now. He grins as he steps back again, finally remembering the shirt in his hands as he moves to pull it on. 

"I don't know what you're on about though. Even just your eyes are enough to light up the room, let alone the rest of you. If I shine in your feathers it is only because I am reflecting your light." His head pops out of the collar as he finishes speaking, a soft look glanced at Dirk before finishing dressing.

John listens as Dirk details and warns him of what it will be like after the ceremony. The food and drink being on fire and or bleeding made him slightly grimace, face whitening. He will persevere as a prince is supposed to though. The vendors seem fun though! But Dirks words...

He reaches out and softly grabs one of Dirk's hands, a soft but slightly pained expression on his face.  
"We will make this something to remember for years to come, I'm sure of it"

****  
"Because I'm young and know I'll likely hurt you if I do." He said softly,"Dragons want to mark our mates endlessly in every way we can." He said softly. His eyes still intense as they looked at John. "And trust me I want to." He said simply and softly. 

He blushed at John's words,"No...I just like Complimenting you when we're alone...because you don't become as flustered and self conscious. So yes, they might be my light, but they're stunning on you." He said softly to him prowling closer. 

When John grabbed his hand he took a breath,"I know you will. Because as long as you're here, it's hard to be unhappy." He said softly to him and kissed him. The kiss far from chaste as he chased it like a man chases water in a desert.

****  
John smiled at Dirk's words. Did he really make him that happy? He hoped so because John has been very happy with Dirk and hoped it would just continue to get stronger the longer they were together.

Then suddenly Dirk's lips were on him. A sudden strong push of lips that seemed to push the very air out of his lungs. He leaned back for a breath before pushing back into those soft lips just as forcefully. It was like taking a breath of fresh air and coming home at the same time. He had never felt such an electric feeling from someone before.

Daring for more, he began moving his lips with Dirk's. Pushing, pulling, nearly sucking the bottom lip in his mouth before regaining his senses and pulling away just enough to slit his eyes open. When had he closed them? Sharing their pants for breath John looked searchingly in Dirk's eyes.

"Did..do you want...to..?"

He didn't have the words. He wasn't even sure what it was exactly that he was asking, but he was hoping Dirk would answer.

****  
Dirk looked at him, his eyes seeming to glow bright before he closed them and stepped back. from him,"no we don't have time, but yes....I do." He said. His chest hurt from just the kiss. This wouldn't be an option tonight. He'd have to think of a way to keep John off him. 

"Finish getting dressed John." He said stepping further back to the bed and lifting up the cloak. Holding it carefully. "After all we still have to meet Hal and get you settled on him before going up the mountain. I can't climb with you on my back safely." He said referring to where the ceremony would be and the sheer cliff and rocks. "and I want to climb it myself.

Plus without John on him he could transfer the spell to an item Dirk himself was wearing....if he fell through the water no one else would see whats happening.

****  
Staring into the bright glowing eyes seemed to captivate John, feeling like his attention was lost in those deep orange iris'. When the eyes shut it was like a spell lifted. Just in time to be turned down.

He tried to keep his expression mild, but he couldn't quite hide the disappointment that came from being cut off of what felt like the cusp of something wonderful. Shaking his head, he tried to get a grip on himself. It's not like this was the only opportunity they would have to do things like...that. Right? Dirk did say that everyone was 'expecting' them to consummate tonight didn't he? Oh...oh god. 

The thought of everyone around him, whether he knew them or not, knowing that he and Dirk had had sex was completely mortifying. He couldn't help the bright blush that flushed across his face and down his neck at the thought. That, and Dirk confirming that he does want to do it. 

A quick shake of his head later, John got back in gear; Stepping forward towards Dirk to help him put on the cloak.

"Ah, r-right, of course." a Brief look of worry overtakes him as he remembers the last time Hal had carried him. but perhaps that wasn;t entirely fair considering how many others he had been attempting to transport at the time. Still, he will be more than happy when it is all over.

Once the cloak is secured at his throat he turns back to the door, walking brisk enough for the cloak to begin to billow at the meager breeze. He stops to turn and look at Dirk, giving him a sheepish smile. "So, where are they again?"

****  
"you'll be in a saddle this time." He promised to him and fastened the cloak around his neck gently. "With Rose holding you. I promise you will be safe this time. I'm still going to claw his throat out if he tries to challenge you today." He said softly and carefully adjusted John's cloak. 

He carefully took John's arm with his own and led him out quietly,"Do you think you'll be okay while Hal flies up with you and Rose? Because Roxy is supposed to hover me to make sure I don't fall. Though, she's so small I think they just want her to keep me company." he said quietly. 

"They are in the courtyard." He said leading him to them. Hal, Rose, and Roxy stood in beautiful garb. Kanaya running down to meet them. She kissed Roses cheek quickly while sighing as she fixed her own dress. 

Hal smiled at John,"Ready to fly?" He asked looking at him before snapping his teeth at him, Dirk moving forward growling. 

Rose rolled her eyes,"Hal stop antagonizing Dirk."

****  
"Yea, I think I should be. At least this time i'll be in a saddle, right?" He attempted to joke, turning to face Dirk partially. "At the very least I know that Queen Rose will be able to help if anything were to go awry."

"I think you might be right about Roxy though. I can't exactly imagine her being able to help much if you started falling down." At his own words he gave a sharp look at Dirk. "You will be ok though, right?"

Soon enough they were walking into the courtyard as John Spotted the other waiting for them. They were all impeccably dressed, which was no surprise considering the wonderful garments Kanaya had made for himself. He gave a small smile to Roxy, Rose, and Kanaya, avoiding looking at Hal to try and curb any taunts.

Which happened anyway.

John wrapped his hands by Dirk's elbow, trying to keep him back a bit. "Don't mind him Dirk, he is just looking to get a rise out of you" He mumbled into Dirk's ear, watching Rose come to quickly bring a stop to the foolishness.

He takes a step forward, angled towards Hal with a loose demeanor so as not to give anyone more thoughts of fighting right before the ceremony. "I'm more than ready to fly again!" He said happily. More than a bit of excitement shown through at his words. He was excited, ok? He loved to fly even after that rather unfortunate ending(edited)

****  
Dirk stopped as John grabbed him and sighed. He led him over to Hal,"Yes, I'll be fine. I promise." he said helping him onto Hal's saddle. He quickly made work with the straps, fastening them tightly on John's legs and then checking the straps on hal tightening them hard enough to make hal growl at him as they pinched the skin. 

"Dirk." He snapped. 

"Shut up Hal, you dropped him last time." Dirk said and finished the ones on Hal's chest before moving away as Rose and Kanaya climbed on. 

Dirk shifted and nosed John carefully before flying up and Hal following. 

Rose spoke softly,"You look very good John. Kanaya did well on your garb, yes?" She said, smiling a bit.

****  
Hearing a sigh, and feeling Dirk's hand on his arm, let John know he had effectively stopped this fight...for now at least. He felt himself relax as he let out a subtle sigh of relief. It didn't take any persuading to get him to follow towards the saddle on Hal's back. Making quick work of climbing in he waited impatiently as Dirk made sure all the straps were tightly secured; a little too tight by the growl that Hal gave off. He quickly gave Dirk a reproachful look- they had just stopped fighting. 

When Dirk nosed at him after shifting, John couldn't help the small content smile that pushed through. It was a lovely feeling to know that Dirk cared so much for him. It almost made him feel...special.

Rose's quiet words snapped John out of his reverie, almost making him jump. He blinked, taking in the words before glancing at his clothes, beaming. 

"Oh, Rose, when everyone said that Kanaya was an amazing seamstress I thought good things about her, but this! This whole outfit blew me away! I never knew someone could be so talented with needle and thread." His very words nearly jumped around in delight. Then his expression morphed to an almost bashful sort of happiness. "Dirk really seemed to like the cloak too."

****  
"Well you did accept the cloak, and it's meant to act as a signal. 'My name is John and I belong to Dirk.' so other dragons don't fuck around to much." Rose said, "after today you'll have the marks which will be there no matter what. We can sense them. He's also happy because he provided for you. Even unwillingly having his feathers taken is a positive as long as you accept it. Which you did. And your prospitian complexion makes the feathers brighten up anything. You're satisfying a lot of very small feelings like this." 

Dirk split off from them once the cliff came into view. Landing on the bottom after riding Hal's currents until then. Hal landed at the top. It was clearly a picturesque place. The cave had runes drawn on its entrance. The pond bubbled from an underground stream and led off to a waterfall that roared around them. 

Once the dragons landed the clearing came to life with magic. Flowers blooming and glowing in the daylight sun. Once night fell this whole place would be the color of flame and sky as bioluminescent and magic clashed to light the area.

Rose carefully undid Kanaya and then John. "Remember hal cant challenge you."

****  
Listening to Rose explain, John looked down at the cloak draped around him, humming thoughtfully. "I never knew it meant all that. I just thought it was lovely, and that it would be nice to have something of him with me."

John continued to fidget and softly touch the cloak as he felt Hal move for a landing. Once they had begun to touch down he looked up. His eyes widened, mesmerized, as he quickly spun his head around to take in the full view. It was truly baffling how every time he turned around he would find some new wonder to behold.

Once completely grounded, John waited for Rose to undo Kanaya, then him. Blinking at her words, he glanced towards her before back at the newly hornless dragon. 

"I'll keep that in mind...do you think he would try to push it anyhow? The last time there was a fight it ended terribly, and I'd rather not have anything like that happen again..." He gazed worriedly towards Rose. Out of everyone, he would expect her to know what Hal was capable of, and willing to do considering he was her child.

****  
Rose looked at him,"I mean, I think he will. Just because he is Halcyon. However, I will put him down." She said her voice oddly calm for describing the possibility of tossing her son off a cliff. "Come." She said and gently guided him to the water, the water freezing under her feet as she walked across it. Hal coming behind them. "We'll wait here for Dirk to make the climb, and finish getting you ready."

She pushed through the waterfall and revealed the cave entirely. The place was lit with glowing lights and small flowers. Delicate in every way but so quiet despite the water behind them. "I didn't tell Dirk that you wouldn't be dressed as a human, I wanted to surprise him by embracing you fully into dersite wedding tradition if you'll allow us to paint you like we would another."

****  
John easily followed Rose's ushering into the cave, concerned expression at the flippant threat melting into curious joy as he noticed the water freezing at her feet. Was that just a “her” thing? Or a dragon thing? Either way it was enough to distract John from wondering (and worrying) how Dirk was doing climbing up the steep cliff face.

When She moved to go through the waterfall itself, John was confused and a bit taken aback. But it was worth it to see the beauty that lays just behind. He was distracted, trying to lightly touch one of the nearest flowers when he processed what Rose had said. He paused, looking at her with surprise, which swiftly melted into a soft smile.

"Nothing would make me happier"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RP and my first fic!! Thank you to anyone who reads this!! And a super extra special thank you to Faetyl for grabbing my digital hand and immersing me in the wonders that is RPing again!


End file.
